Forever, My Guardian Angel
by LunarEclipse360
Summary: Sequel to YGA We always thought that we would have a happy ending, not realizing that happy endings never last. TroyellaChaylor
1. Chapter 1

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM though I wish I did_**

**(A/N: here is the awaited first chapter of the sequel to 'Your Guardian Angel.' I'm posting this now because I will probably forget to do it tomorrow with SAT's fresh on my brain. Anyway Enjoy)**

_Chapter 1_

I never thought my life could change so much in the span of five months but it did...and it changed in a way I would never forget. Not only was I voted Junior Prom Queen but my sweet and charming boyfriend asked me to marry him. I know it's a big jump but I love him and he loves me. We were like a fairy tale happy ending. But happy endings can't last forever.

**Friday June 2, 2006**

It had been two weeks since me and Troy were announced Junior Prom King and Queen and since Troy proposed to me. He didn't have a ring for me yet but I could care less about the ring all I wanted was to be with him for the rest of my life.

"Hey babe" he whispered in my ear as I stood at my locker. I smiled and turned to him.

"Hey" I said before he leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. "How was your night?"

"Good. Could have been better if you were sleeping next to me."

"Same here."

"Did you tell your mom yet?"

"About you and me getting married? No."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm afraid of what she'll say." I turned back to my locker and he placed his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"You'll have to tell her before you're eighteen birthday. I do plan to make you my wife once we're both eighteen." his said into my ear, making me smile.

That's what we agreed on. We were to be married once we were both eighteen. I was okay with it. He was okay with it. Even his _parents_ were okay with it. Now all we needed was my mother's approval.

"I know. I know I'm just...scared of what she'll think. I don't want her to say no."

"How do you know she will?"

"How do you know she won't?"

"Touché, my love, touché. But you'll have to tell her sometime."

"But what if she says no?"

"I'll marry you anyway." he whispered and I turned to him, looking into his sky blue eyes for any sign of lying but I found none. He was telling the truth. He didn't care if my mother didn't approve, he just wanted to be with me. I smiled and kissed him, letting my lips linger on his until the bell rung. "Come on." he said and I closed my locker. I took his hand and we walked to homeroom.

-

-

Of course our schedules were against us. We only had homeroom and History class together, other than that free period and lunch were the only times we could see each other. So we made the best of what we had.

During free period, we went up to the rooftop garden and sat there, not saying one word. We were comfortable being in each other company. We sat on the bench wrapped up in each other's arms. He was leaning against the arm of the bench and I was leaning against his chest.

"Gabi?" Troy said as he played with my fingers.

"Hm?"

"Have you ever thought of what your life might be like in the future?"

"Not until I met you" I said and looked up at him.

"Same here" he said and kissed the top of my head. "You're the only thing I see in my future" I smiled and snuggled into his chest. The bell rung minutes later and I stood up.

"Let's go lover boy" I outstretched my hand to him and he smirked. He took my hand and I tried to pull him up but instead, he pulled me down and kissed me. "Troy" I laughed out. "Come on we need to go before we're late"

"Kay" I pushed myself off of him and helped him up. He took my hand and we walked downstairs.

-

-

School ended faster than I anticipated it to. I was nervous because at lunch I promised Troy I would tell my mother about our engagement. I took the books out of my locker that I needed and put the books that I didn't, back.

"Hey" Troy said as he leaned against the locker next to mine. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah" I said and closed my locker. I took his hand and we left the school building. He led me to his car and I climbed into the passenger seat. We pulled out of the student parking lot and minutes later pulled up to my house. My heart was beating wildly and my palms were sweating. I didn't know what my mother would say and that's what made me most nervous.

"Come on Gabs you promised" Troy said and I nodded. I got out of the car and slowly made my way to my front door. I took a deep breath before opening the door. Troy followed me inside and closed the door behind him.

"Mom you home?" I called

"In the kitchen" she called back and I made my way to the kitchen.

"Mom there's something I need to..." I stopped when a familiar figure caught my eye "...tell you." The person sitting at the table stood up and smiled at me. "D-dad?"

"Hi Gabriella" he said. "Hello" he said to someone behind me and that's when I remembered that Troy was with me.

"Um...dad this Troy, my boyfriend. Troy this is my father."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Montez"

"Same here Troy."

"Gabi what was it you wanted to tell me?" my mother asked.

"Never mind. It's not important." I knew Troy was giving me a weird look but I couldn't tell my mother, not with my father in the room.

"Oh okay. It's nice to see you again Troy."

"Nice to see you again too Ms. Montez" Troy said.

"Um we're gonna be in my room. Call me if you need me." I said and grabbed Troy's hand, dragging him up to my room.

"Keep the door open" my mother said

"Okay" I yelled and closed my door till only a crack was left.

"Gabi why didn't you tell her?" Troy asked and I sat on my bed.

"I can't...not with him here"

"Why not?" he sat next to me and pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Just trust me on this Troy. Telling her now would be the wrong thing to do. I'm gonna wait until he leaves...then I'll tell her."

"Promise?"

"Promise" he smiled then kissed me. When we parted, he leaned his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered.

"You're not so bad yourself" he chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I better go" I nodded and kissed him once more. "I'll see you Monday"

"Kay" he stood up and left. I sighed and looked around my room. This room was different now. Usually I felt warm in this room, in this house, but now...it didn't feel the same and I knew why. Things were gonna be different now that my father was back. I just hoped he wasn't planning on staying. If he did...nothing would be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own HSM...or Zac Efron...though I will one day...and when that day comes I will rule the world muwahahahaha...just kidding...but I really do wish I owned Zac Efron._**

**(A/N: ignore the weird comment above. And ignore part of the author's note I wrote on the first chapter. I meant to post the first chapter on Friday but at the time I couldn't think of a good summary and I forgot to take the note off when I posted the chapter on Saturday. Anywayz enjoy)**

_Chapter 2_

**Monday June 5, 2006**

I spent my weekend locked in my room, only coming out to eat and use the bathroom. I didn't want to see my father. I couldn't bear to see him. I was so glad when my alarm clock went off and told me it was Monday morning. I got up, dressed and ran down the stairs to the awaiting bus outside.

"Bye mom" I called and just as I reached for the front door, my father's voice sounded through the room.

"Gabi." I stopped and slowly turned around.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking I'll take you to school."

"That's okay. I'd rather take the bus."

"Gabriella your father wants to take you so just go with him." my mother said as she headed for the staircase.

"Fine" I breathed out and walked out the front door to his car. I climbed in the passenger seat and waited for him to get in. He started up the car and drove out of the driveway. I glanced over at him a few times, not trusting him.

"You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you." he said without looking at me. "Even more beautiful than your mother." he stopped at a red light and turned to me. "I've missed you Gabriella." I gave him a short smile then turned to look out the window. "Why won't you talk to me?"

"What am I supposed to say?" I asked as he continued to drive.

"'I missed you too' would be nice"

"I wish I could say that but I can't" he drove up to the front of the school and I opened the door to get out but he grabbed my arm at the last minute and pulled me back.

"Listen Gabriella I know we've been through a lot but I'm willing to make up for it."

"I don't know if you can." I said and pulled out of his grip. I ran into the school and went straight for my locker. After I packed my bag I went to search out my oh-so-sweet fiancé. I found him standing beside his best friend's locker. "Hey Troy, hey Chad." I said and Troy gave me a soft kiss.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. You?"

"Same old same old." I smiled and looked at Chad.

"What about you afro puff?" I asked Chad, giving him his own little nickname.

"Hey I like my fro" he said and touched his hair.

"And apparently Taylor does too." Troy whispered into my ear and I giggled.

"So where's your girlfriend?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I have no idea"

"How do you not know?"

"I don't know. She's around here somewhere" I shook my head at him and Troy chuckled.

"You're hopeless." I said and turned to Troy. "I'll see you in homeroom. I'm going to go find Taylor." he nodded and gave me another soft kiss.

"See you in homeroom." I walked away from the two guys and went to find my best friend.

I found her talking to a few people on the Decathlon team in the science lab. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Gabi" she said when she turned around. "One sec." she said and turned back to the others. "I'll talk to you guys later." she grabbed my arm and led me out of the room. "So what's up?"

"Just came to find you since your so-called boyfriend had no clue where you were."

"Ugh that clueless idiot." she sighed and smiled "but I love him so what can I do?"

"Clue him in to where you are."

"That won't work. He's not good at remembering things."

"Figures" I said and she laughed.

"So how are you and your _fiancé_?"

"We're good but I still haven't told my mother about us."

"And why not?" she asked and stopped walking.

"I was going to but then my father showed up and then everything just got away from me."

"Wait your father?"

"Yeah he came back. Telling my mother while he's around would be a very bad thing to do. So I have to wait until he leaves."

"What if he never leaves?"

"If he doesn't then I just won't tell her."

"But you can't keep this from her"

"If it means keeping my father from knowing then I have to."

"Okay but be careful. You might get hurt when all of this backfires."

"I know." we walked the rest of the way to homeroom in silence. I couldn't help but think about what Taylor said. What if he didn't leave? What if I was forced to live with him until I was able to move out on my own. I don't think I could hold out that long. It's bad enough I had to spend ten years with him. Another six months would be torture.

-

-

That had been on my mind all day. Troy noticed the change in me and would question me about it every chance he got. But I would just tell him the same thing each time 'I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about.'

"Gabs?" he asked as we walked to the cafeteria together.

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind today"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure" he sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"What am I gonna do with you?" he asked and I smiled.

"There's a lot of things you could do with me"

"Is that a suggestion?" I gave him a seductive smile and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You wish." I whispered into his ear and kissed him then walked away, leaving him dazed. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah..." he said and walked up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head on top of mine. "You sure you're okay?"

"Troy..." I whined.

"Okay, okay." he said and kissed the side of my head. I bit my bottom lip, I couldn't stand this.

I was lying to him. I was keeping something from him just like I did back when we had Chris to worry about. Too bad he didn't know that it was the same problem. Too bad I'm afraid to tell him about it now just as I was then.


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I want to own it goddamnit ::Takes deep breath:: okay I'm good_**

**(A/N: I know there's a lot of you who read this but there's not a lot of you who review it. I wanna know what you think so please if you can just write me a short review see it doesn't even have to be long. I've only received 4 reviews, two for the first chapter and two for the second. So please write something as long as it's not negative. I hate people who do that)**

_Chapter 3_

**Thursday June 8, 2006**

I walked into East High with my head down. Lying to Troy was the one thing but keeping my full relationship away from my mother was a whole other story. Each day that went by I felt my guilt rising. But I just couldn't tell her. I was afraid that she would tell my father then...there would be no way I would be able to stay with Troy.

"Hey Gabi" I heard and turned around. Troy's smiling face greeted me and I found my own smile fighting its way to my face.

"Hey"

"You seem a little down. You okay?"

"I think."

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel a little guilty about keeping our real relationship from my mother." he took my hand in his and laced our fingers together.

"Then just tell her."

"I can't Troy."

"Why? Why can't you?" I sighed and looked away from him.

"There are just something's that shouldn't be said." he grabbed my face and brought it to his.

"Gabriella I don't want you to shut me out again. I told you before I'm here for you."

"I know Troy but..." I sighed and he stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Gabi you know I love you and you know I would do anything I can to make everything okay."

"I know but you can't fix this one Troy. This is something that goes back before we met."

"Then why don't you just tell me about it?"

"Because Troy...I'd rather not relive it."

"Gabi..."

"Can we just drop the subject please?" I asked in a small voice and he nodded.

"Yeah. Come on let's get to homeroom."

"I gotta go to my locker first. I'll meet you there" he nodded and walked away. I sighed and watched him go. After he disappeared in the crowd I walked to my locker, keeping my eyes on the ground. He wanted so much for me to tell him the truth about my past...but I couldn't. I couldn't tell him. I was afraid that if I did, he wouldn't want to be with me. I didn't want to lose him.

-

-

During free period, I went up to the garden and sat on the bench. I wasn't sure if Troy was looking for me or not. All I knew was that at that moment, I was glad to be alone.

"Gabriella?" I looked up and saw Troy looking at me, confusion written across his face. "Taylor told me you went to the library. Why are you up here?"

"I just wanted to be alone for awhile." I said softly and he nodded.

"Then I'll leave you."

"No wait. Troy" I got up and ran over to him. "Don't go" I said and wrapped my arms around his torso. He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on mine.

"Gabi...you say you wanna be alone but you don't want me to leave. Which is it?"

"I want you to stay" I whispered and he nodded. He took my hand and led me to the bench. He sat down and made me sit between his legs. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"Gabi I really wanna know what's wrong" he said softly and I entwined our fingers together.

"I wanna tell you...just not now."

"Okay but promise me you'll tell me soon. I don't want any secrets between us before we're married."

"What do you mean?" I asked and looked at him.

"Well there's a few things about me that you need to know. Like the fact that you weren't the first girl I've fallen in love with."

"I kind of figured that out from the speech you made at the Junior Prom"

"Yeah but there's a reason I've never loved anyone else since middle school. You were my second love but I wanna tell you about my first."

I listened intently as Troy told me about Alyson and what happened between her and Kyle, Chris' older brother. The same guy who lured me and into Troy right into Chris' grasp. The same guy who attacked me at the mall and at school, of course I never told Troy that. I was so glad both of them were rotting away in some cell far, far away.

I couldn't believe Troy had lost his first love so tragically. I couldn't believe he tried to kill himself. He's been through so much these past four years. Dealing with depression while still trying to live normally is hard. I was lucky enough to not be around my father for seven years so I really didn't have to worry about being depressed. But Troy...he was reminded of Alyson everyday.

By the end, he was more subdued than I'd ever seen him. I looked up at him and noticed the distant look on his face. I ran my finger along his bottom lip before bringing him closer to me and placing my lips on his.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered onto his lips. He shook his head and moved to look at me fully. He moved a strand of hair from my eyes and ran his finger down my jaw line.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I have you now..." he kissed me "...and there's no one else I'd rather be with." he whispered and kissed me again, this time brushing his tongue against my bottom lip. I willingly opened my mouth and accepted his tongue.

His hand lingered on my jaw before moving to rest on my thigh. He caressed my thigh, sending chills up my spine. We parted, both needing air. He looked into my eyes, love and want swimming behind his sky blue eyes.

"Troy..." I started then the bell cut me off.

"We'll talk later okay?" he whispered into my ear and I nodded.

"Okay" I stood up and he grabbed my hand. I looked at him as he kissed the back of my hand, his eyes staring into mine. He smiled and stood up, giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you." I smiled

"I love you too."

I knew this was the guy I wanted to spend my life with. I knew he was the only guy I could ever love. But I was afraid that this wasn't going to last forever. I was afraid that something was going to happen and I would never be able to spend the rest of my life with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer::sighs:: Don't own but want to...badly_**

**(A/N: I want to dedicate this chapter to HSMlover4ever because she has reviewed every chapter so far. Review people or I might get discouraged and not write anymore. Reviews is what keeps me going. That's why I kept going with 'Your Guardian Angel.' Review please)**

_Chapter 4_

**Saturday June 10, 2006**

Saturday. A day when there's no school and nothing to do. Once again I locked myself in my room, refusing to leave.

"Gabriella" came my father's voice from the other side of my door.

"Go away" I said and continued to stare at the wall.

"Gabriella either open this door or consider yourself grounded."

"You can't ground me"

"I can so"

"No you can't. Only my mother can do that."

"Fine have it your way." I heard him leave my door and his footsteps descend the stairs. I sighed and I picked up my phone. I dialed Troy's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello love" came his voice on the other side.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Just bored, locked up in my room."

"Why are you locked up in your room?"

"Because I refuse to converse with _him_"

"You know you could just come over here. My parents aren't home."

"I would love to but who knows what you might have on your mind."

"You and only you." I giggled then a knock came at my door.

"Hold on." I said to him and covered the phone. "Yeah"

"Gabriella open the door." my mother said and I sighed, putting the phone back to my ear.

"I'll be over in a few but I gotta go."

"Okay then I'll see you soon."

"Love you"

"Love you too"

"Bye"

"Bye" I ended the call and stood up. I walked over to my door and unlocked it. I came face to face with my mother's angry face and I bit my bottom lip.

"Gabriella I don't appreciate you shutting out your father like that."

"Mom you know how I feel towards him. I don't understand how you can just accept him again."

"Gabriella just because we've had rocky past with him doesn't mean he's not part of this family."

"I don't consider him to be."

"He's your father."

"No...he's not. I can't call him that...not after what he's done."

"Gabriella why can't you forgive him? He said he's sorry"

"How can you just forgive him like that after what he's done to you...to _me_?"

"Because Gabriella he deserves a second chance."

"I've given him chances, time after time and it still comes out the same." I grabbed my cell phone and walked passed her.

"Where are you going?"

"To Troy's"

"Oh no you're not"

"What? Why not?"

"Because I said so. You're grounded." my mouth dropped and I walked back into my room, slamming my door behind me. He talked her into it, I know he did. She always fell for his charm, but I couldn't. He caught me once with that and he was never going to catch me again.

I sat on my bed, staring at the wall. My eyes scanned my room, then they caught sight of my balcony.

"Well duh" I said to myself and walked over to my balcony. "Sorry mom" I whispered to no one and climbed down the tree next to me. I walked out of my backyard and headed over to Troy's. I knocked on his front door but when I received no answer, I knew he was out back shooting free-throws. I walked through the gate and walked into his backyard and as I thought, there he was playing basketball. "Can Troy Bolton come out to play?" I said and he looked at me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Maybe. Depends. What do you have in mine?" he asked, rasing his right brow suggestively.

"Perv" I said as he walked over to me.

"But I'm your perv"he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know" I said and leaned up to kiss him. "So what are you doing?"

"Just shooting free-throws, practicing basically."

"Your dad put you up to it?"

"No." he said looking away from me.

"Then what did?"

"Let's just say...before you called I was in the middle of a great dream."

"Oh" I said, understanding what he meant. "Was I in it?"

"Oh yeah" he said and I grinned.

"I hope so"

"You know I would never dream about another girl" he said and pulled me closer to him.

"I know."

"Come on. Let's go inside I'm thirsty." he grabbed my hand and took me inside. "You want anything?" he asked as he went through his fridge.

"No thanks" I said and leaned against the counter of the island in the middle of his kitchen. He took out a can of Pepsi and closed the fridge, leaning against the door to look at me. "What?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing" he said but kept staring at me. I adverted my eyes, feeling my cheeks grow red under his stare. His arm came into my line of view and I looked up, my eyes meeting his. "Troy..." before I could get another word out, his lips covered mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands rested on my waist as he pushed me against the counter. I felt his tongue brushing against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. We made out in his kitchen until his phone broke us apart.

"Damn phone" he whispered and I giggled. He walked over to the phone on the wall and answered it. "Hello? Chad you kind of caught me at a bad time. Yes she's here" he laughed and looked at me. "Okay I'll talk to you later. Bye" he hung up the phone and sighed. "Now where were we?" he asked and walked over to me.

"Hm...about here" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and he leaned down, kissing my lips slowly and softly. But once again we were interrupted by a phone ringing. This time it was mine. "Ugh" I said and pulled out my phone. "Hello?" I answered.

"Gabriella where are you?" came my mother's voice from the other side.

"Mom? I'm..."

"You know what? I don't care just come home."

"But mom..."

"No buts. You're supposed to be grounded. Come home now"

"Okay" I sighed and ended the call. I looked up at Troy and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry. I gotta go" he nodded and kissed me.

"See you Monday" I nodded and left his house.

The second I got home, I was being penalized by my mother. She yelled at me and I yelled back before running up to my room and slamming my door. I fell on my bed and buried my head in my pillow.

"Gabriella" came my father's voice.

"Go away"

"Not until you apologize to your mother."

"For what?" I asked and looked at him.

"For yelling at her."

"She started it" I yelled and a hand connected with the side of my face. It stung, badly. I slowly turned my head and gave my father a cold glare.

"Go apologize...now." I got up and went downstairs. I found my mother in the kitchen, washing dishes.

"Mom.." she turned towards me and gasped. "I'm sorry." I said and she nodded, her eyes looking at the red mark forming on my cheek. "I hope you're happy now." I whispered to her and ran back up to my room, closing the door behind me.

**(A/N: And now to HSMlover4ever and LeytonandNaley4ever you have your answer. HSMlover4ever you hit the nail in the head with that question you asked when you reviewed chapter 2. Congrats. ::Gives HSMlover4ever virtual cookie:: till next time laterz)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: ...::sighs::...I don't own_**

_Chapter 5_

**Monday June 12, 2006**

I refused to talk to my mother for the rest of the weekend. Even at dinner, my lips were sealed and my eyes were on the plate in front of me. She tried to talk to me but I just ignored her. I was so happy when my alarm rang Monday morning. I showered, dressed, and ran outside only to be greeted by my fiancé standing in front of his car.

"Morning Gabi" he said as I walked up to him.

"Morning" I said and kissed him. He smiled at me and caressed my cheek. "Let's go" he said and opened the door for me. I climbed inside and waited for him to get in. He got in and kissed my cheek before driving off.

We got to the school and walked inside hand-in-hand. He walked me to my locker and kissed the back of my hand.

"I'll see you in homeroom"

"Kay" I said as his hand slipped from mine. I unlocked my locker and packed my bag.

"Hey Gabi" I turned around and saw Kelsi, one of Troy's friends that I accidentally accused him of cheating with. We met afterwards and became instant friends. After Troy sung that song to me...I knew he couldn't have been cheating on me.

"Hey Kelsi. What's up?"

"Nothing much. You?"

"Same. So how are you and Jason?" I asked and she blushed.

"I really like him...a lot." I closed my locker and turned to her.

"That's how I felt about Troy when I first met him but he never made a move until after Chris raped me. Your lucky Jason asked you out before some creep like Chris did." she gave me a sad smile.

"How are you and Troy?"

"We're great. I really feel like he loves me."

"That's because he does. He confessed it to me during that silent treatment period you put him through. I was the one who told him to tell you before it was too late."

"I just had some things that I needed to deal with." I said, my mind drifting away.

"Gabriella what's wrong?" she asked and I smiled.

"Nothing just thinking."

"You sure?" I nodded

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay well I guess I'll see you later"

"Kay" she walked away and I sighed. I lied again and it was tearing me apart. I shook my head clear of my thoughts and walked to homeroom.

-

-

At lunch time I wasn't very hungry so I went to the library to be alone. I walked through the quiet library, searching through the shelves for something to read. I found a book and pulled it off the shelve. As I went through the pages, I felt a pair of hands rest on my waist and a pair of lips on my neck.

"Hey sexy" Troy whispered in my ear and I felt a chill climb up my spine. I smirked and turned around.

"Hey" I whispered back before his lips attacked mine. He pushed me against the shelve and the book fell from my hand. "Troy..." I whispered out as his lips descended to my neck. I couldn't believe we were making out in the library. "Troy Mrs. Flagstaff might catch us." I whispered and he stopped.

"You're right." he grabbed my hand and we left the library. He led me to an empty hallway and looked around before pushing me against a locker and continuing what we started in the library. After five minutes, things became a little too much for me and I pulled away. His eyes showed confusion and I bit my bottom lip.

"Sorry. It was a little too much for me." he smiled softly and nodded.

"It's okay." he moved a stray hair from my face and gave me a small peck on my lips. "You know I would never push you to do something you don't wanna do."

"I know" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. I laid my head against his chest and sighed. "That's why I love you." I said softly and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head softly. I sighed in content. I was content just from being in his arms. If I could make any moment last forever, I would choose this moment.

-

-

School came to an end, signaling another day gone before school was out for the summer. I walked outside and looked around for Troy. I spotted him standing at his car and walked over to him.

"Hey babe" he said and kissed me.

"Hey"

"Ready?"

"Yep" he opened the passenger door for me and I got in. He walked over to the driver's side and climbed in. Minutes later we pulled up to my house and I took a deep breath.

"You okay?" he asked and I smiled

"Yeah. Thanks for the ride" he nodded and I kissed him "Bye"

"Bye" I climbed out of the car and closed the door behind me. He drove off and I walked inside. I went straight to my room to avoid confrontation with my father. But it didn't turn out so well.

"Gabriella" came my father's voice and I stopped in my tracks.

"Yes?" I asked and turned around on the stairs.

"How serious are you and that boy?"

"He has a name you know. And it's none of your business how serious we are." I turned to walk to my room but I felt him grab my arm.

"You will not talk to me that way." he said as he spun me around. "Understand?" I didn't answer him, I just stared at him with menacing eyes. "I said 'Do you understand?'" he asked and slapped me.

"Yes" I said lowly.

"What was that?"

"Yes" I said a little louder.

"Good. Now answer my question" I glanced around the room before returning my eyes to his.

"I love him." I said and his eyes widened.

"You love him?" I nodded and he laughed.

"You have no idea what love is."

"I know it's not what you've shown me and my mother" I said and he hit me again.

"How dare you? I've done nothing but give you and your mother shelter and clothing so don't tell me what I've shown you and your mother."

"You have no idea what love is. If you did, you wouldn't have done what you did to me and mom."

"And you think you know?"

"I know I do. Troy loves me and I love him."

"You're only seventeen. You have no idea what it means to love someone." he threw me against the stairs. "Go to your room." I didn't hesitate to follow his instructions. I wanted to be far away from him as possible. The seconds I was in my room with my door closed, I leaned against it and touched my cheek. This couldn't be happening to me...not again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I want to so badly_**

_Chapter 6_

**Tuesday June 13, 2006**

My cheek still stung when I got up the next morning. I walked into the bathroom to shower and I took one look in the mirror, wincing at the black and blue mark on my face. I sighed and turned on the shower. I took a five minute shower then went back in my room to change. I stood at my vanity, staring at the mark on my face and wondering what Troy will say if he saw it.

"He won't see it" I said to no one and grabbed my unused make-up. I applied it carefully to my bruised cheek then finished changing.

I ran downstairs and out the door minutes later. Troy was in the same spot he was yesterday, standing against his car, giving me his million dollar smile.

"Morning" he said as I walked up to him.

"Morning." our lips touched and he pulled me closer to him. "Troy..."

"Okay. Okay" he opened the door and I got in. Minutes later we pulled up to the school and he parked his car. "I'll see you in homeroom." he said as he left me at my locker.

"Okay." I opened my locker and took out the things I needed. I felt my cheek sting again and I winced.

"Gabriella are you alright?" I turned my head and saw Taylor looking at me with a confused and worried look on her face. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Alright well I wanna ask you something" she said excitingly

"Ask away"

"Chad and I are planning on taking a road trip this summer since it's basically our last summer as high schoolers. We wanted to know if you and Troy would like to come with us?"

"Well I don't know about Troy but I would have to ask my mother first."

"Okay well I'll let you get back to me and I'll see you in homeroom" I nodded and she walked away. I sighed, hoping my mother would let me go. I closed my locker and walked to homeroom.

-

-

At lunch, I was walking to the cafeteria when someone pulled me into an empty classroom, closing the door behind us. I turned around and before I could speak, I was silence by the person's lips. I pulled away breathless and opened my eyes, only to be greeted by Troy's blue ones.

"What's gotten into you?"

"I've been waiting all day for that." he said and kissed me again.

"Troy" I said and pulled away. "Down boy" I said jokingly and he chuckled.

"Since when do you wear make-up?" he asked when he caressed my cheek.

"Um...I just thought I'd be different today and wear it." I lied, trying to look anywhere but at him.

"Gabi" he said, seriously and I looked at him. "What's wrong? Really?"

"There's nothing wrong." I said and walked away from me.

"Gabriella" he grabbed my arm and I stopped. "Please Gabi tell me"

"It's nothing Troy." I said softly as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

"If someone's hurting you please say something to me." he whispered against my neck and I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes. Troy has been nothing but there for me and here I am lying to him, again. I entwined my left hand with his right and turned around in his arms.

"Troy..." I said looking into his eyes. "I wanna tell you, I really do. But I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" he asked stroking my cheek softly "What's that?" he asked looking at my cheek. That's when I realized he saw the bruise and I covered my cheek.

"It's nothing"

"Gabriella that's not nothing. _That _is a black and blue mark. What happened?"

"I ran into a door that's all."

"You're lying"

"How do you know? You weren't there" I yelled and he looked at my in surprise. I was surprised at myself. I would never yell at him and here I was yelling at him. "I'm sorry" I whispered and ran out of the room.

I ran all the way to the nearest girls' bathroom, breaking down the second the door was closed. I was lying to him and it was hurting me.

"Gabriella" I heard him say from the other side of the door. "Come out please."

"Just go away Troy...please."

"Either you come out or I'm coming in." he said ignoring what I had just said. I didn't answer him, I just sat on the floor crying my eyes out. "Okay I'm coming in." he opened the door and walked over to me. He kneeled beside me and I just looked at him.

"Why do you put up with me?" I asked and he kissed my forehead.

"Because I love you and I would never leave you."

"Promise?"

"I promise with all my heart." he smiled at me then stood up. "Come on" he outstretched his hand and I took it. He pulled me up and into a hug. "If he's hurting you please tell me." he whispered into my ear and I knew who he was talking about. I nodded and he pulled away, wiping the tears from my face. "Let's go eat. I'm starving."

"Kay" I said and we walked out of the girls' bathroom. If there was anyone else around that would have looked really weird. "Troy?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going on that road trip that Chad and Taylor planned out?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I have to ask first" he nodded and that was the end of that. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

-

-

Once I got home, I went straight into the kitchen. I spotted my mother at the stove and I took a deep breath.

"Mom"

"Hmm?"

"My friend Taylor is going on a road trip this summer and she wanted to know if I could go. So can I?"

"Sure sweetheart" I smiled but my happy moment was shattered when my father spoke up.

"Are there guys going?" he asked and my mother looked at me.

"It's just her boyfriend and...Troy."

"Then you can't go" my father said.

"What?"

"There's guys going."

"It's just Troy."

"And there's your friend's boyfriend."

"But I know him and he's really nice and he's Troy's best friend."

"I don't care you're not going. As long as there's guys going you're not going."

"Mom?" I looked at my mother, who had turned back to the stove. I knew what was coming and I was dreading it.

"You're father's right."

"But mom..."

"You're too young to go out on something like that with guys there."

"But mom you know Troy. You know he would never do anything to me."

"How can we be so sure?" my father asked "Guys think of only one thing and that's getting into your pants."

"But Troy's not like that. He's different from the rest of them."

"That's what he makes it seem like but he knows what he wants."

"You're wrong. Troy isn't like that. Sure he may think it but he doesn't act on it." I yelled and my father walked up to me. I knew what was coming but I couldn't move. The time went by so slow, it felt like forever when it was only a minute that he walked up to me and slapped me so hard I fell to the floor.

"You do not take that tone with me. I'm your father and I say you're not going." he yelled. I looked at him then at my mother before running up to my room and slamming my door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**(A/N: I'm posting two chapters just because it's my 17th birthday tomorrow so enjoy this and send a whole lot of reviews because reviews will make me happy and I might post chapter 8 tomorrow)**

**_Disclaimer: It would be a nice to get Zac Efron as a birthday gift lol_**

_Chapter 7_

**Friday June 16, 2006**

It was the last day of school for the summer and everyone had someplace to go. Everyone but me. I told Taylor on Wednesday that I couldn't go and the disappointment in her eyes made me feel even worse than the sting on my cheek. I hadn't told Troy yet and I wasn't planning on telling him but you just can't avoid telling once someone brings it up.

"Hey Gabi" Troy said as he walked up to me.

"Hey Troy."

"So are you ready for the road trip?" and there it was the question I was hoping he'd never ask. I stood there, not answering, staring into my locker. "Gabs?" I turned to him and saw the confusion flashing in his eyes.

"I...I can't go."

"What? Why not?"

"My mom's not letting me because you and Chad will be there."

"Does this have anything to do with your dad?"

"No" I said a little too quickly and closed my locker. I attempted to walk away but he pinned me against the locker.

"Gabriella" he said and I looked into his eyes. "Tell me the truth. Does this have anything to do with your father?" I knew I couldn't lie to him again but I had to.

"No" I said slowly and he backed away from me.

"Okay." he said and walked away from me.

"Troy..." I said and tried to grab his arm but he evaded my touch. He gave me one hard look then walked away. I wanted to break down right then and there but the tears wouldn't come.

This is what I was afraid of. I knew my lies would do this, I just didn't know Troy would act this way. I composed myself and walked to homeroom. When I walked inside I tried to catch Troy's gaze but he kept his eyes on the desk. I sighed and walked to my seat in the back of the room. This was going to be a long day.

-

-

At lunch I decided to go to the library, finding there was no use in going to lunch since Troy wasn't talking to me. I grabbed a book and sat at one of the tables. I wasn't really paying attention to the words, my mind was to busy trying to sort out my problem with Troy. In my state of thought, I didn't notice the guy that sat down next to me until he spoke up.

"I'm sorry." he whispered and I looked into his blue eyes.

"For what? You didn't do anything" I whispered, turning back to the book.

"I ignored you like you didn't even exist. It's not like me to do that, especially to you." I glanced over at him and noticed the solemn look on his face. I placed the book face down on the table and turned to him.

"Troy..." I whispered and placed my hand on the side of his face. "You didn't do anything. I'm the one who should be apologizing." I sighed and dropped my hand. "My father _is_ the reason why I can't go. He thinks I'm too young to go on a road trip with guys around."

"And your mother was okay with it?" I nodded, my eyes dropping to the floor. "But why?"

"She's afraid of him." I whispered subconsciously.

"Are you?" he asked and that's when I realized he heard me. I looked up and smiled softly.

"No" I said, shaking my head and he smiled.

"That's good." he said and kissed me softly. He took my right hand and laced our fingers together. He kissed the back of my hand and played with my ring finger, where his gold ring sat since the day we became a couple. "One day I'm going to replace this one with the real thing." he said and looked into my eyes.

"I know you will." I said and kissed him. He bit my bottom lip and I moaned. "Troy not here" I whispered and he pouted. "Don't try that on me." he chuckled softly and kissed my fingertips.

"Come on let's go somewhere where we can be noisy. I'm tired of whispering." I nodded and we left the library. We went up to the garden and sat in comfortable silence. We stood staring out at the scenery in front of us. Occasionally he would kiss my neck or bite my ear lobe making me want all the more but I wanted to wait. I wanted us to be truly together before we went farther than this. He knew that and respected my wishes. Can you say totally in love with this boy? Cause that's what I was. He was everything I needed...and yet, somehow, I felt I didn't deserve him.

-

-

Troy decided since it was the last day of school, he would take me to his favorite spot in the whole city. He took led me to his car and opened the door for me.

"When are you not a gentleman?" I asked

"When I'm not around you." he said, a smirk on his face. I smiled and shook my head. "Okay close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you." I nodded and closed my eyes. I had no idea where he was taking me. All I knew was that I felt like falling asleep.

"Are we there yet?"

"No not yet." he said and I sighed. A few minutes later, the car stopped and I heard a door open and close. I'm guessing it was his. Seconds later my door opened and he grabbed my hand. "Slowly put your foot out." I took my foot off of the floor and put it out the door. I turned in my seat and put my other foot on the concrete. He pulled me up and I stood up, still not knowing where we were. "Okay open your eyes." I opened my eyes and gasped. In front of me was the most beautiful park I'd ever seen. "Surprised?"

"Troy this is beautiful."

"That's why it's my favorite place in the city." I turned to him, a smile playing on my lips. He smiled back and kissed me softly. "Come on there's something I wanna show you." he led me inside and we walked around for a few minutes before reaching a fountain. "Here it is."

"The fountain?"

"Yeah."

"It's amazing"

"My mom used to take me here all the time when I was younger." I turned to him and smiled.

"Then I guess I'm gonna have to take our kids here." he smiled at the thought. I knew I wanted to have kids with him. I wanted to build a family with him and live out the rest of my life with him.

"I guess you will." he said and wrapped his arm around my waist. I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder.

-

-

We stayed in the park for a few hours until they turned on the lights. We walked back to his car, fingers laced, complete silence between us. It was never an awkward silence. We were always comfortable with each other so there was no need to be awkward.

We walked passed the fountain one more time and Troy stopped in his tracks. I turned to him when I felt him pull back.

"Troy what's wrong?" I asked and walked up to him.

"I know there's no sense in doing this but...I feel like I should just because you're worth doing it for."

"Troy what are you talking about?" I asked and he got down on one knee. "Troy?"

"Gabriella I know you already said yes to marrying me but I want you to have the experience of a real proposal...so here it is. Gabriella Montez, since the day you walked into my life you've been on my mind and I wouldn't have it any other way. So I wanna know, again..." he went in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, making my heart stop. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked and opened it, revealing a beautiful white gold ring with a small diamond inside.

"Troy...I...I don't know what to say"

"Well you really don't have to say anything since I already know your answer but saying 'yes' would be nice."

"Yes. Yes. A million times yes." he smiled and slipped off the gold ring that had been on my finger since February and slipped on the beautiful ring that made our engagement even more real. He stood up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You are amazing, Troy Bolton. Do you know that?"

"I've been told a few times but never by the most beautiful woman on the earth." I smiled and leaned up to capture his lips in a kiss. He kissed back and rested his hands on my waist. When we broke apart, he leaned his forehead against mine and kept his eyes closed.

"Troy?"

"Hm?"

"I gotta get home" he opened his eyes and moved away from me.

"Right" he took my hand and we went back to his car. Minutes later we pulled up to my house and I sighed. I found myself doing that a lot. "You gonna be okay?" he asked and I turned to him.

"Yeah."I said and smiled. "Thanks for showing me the park Troy."

"It's nothing."

"You're wrong...it's everything." he smiled and I leaned over to place a gently kiss on his lips. "Bye" I whispered and got out of the car. I was so elated nothing could bring me down, well almost nothing.

"Where were you?" was the first thing I heard when I walked through the door.

"I was out with my boyfriend." I said not turning to look at my father.

"And who gave you permission to?"

"It's my life I can do whatever I want." I said and walked to the stairs. I was about to walk upstairs when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Listen you little slut." my mouth dropped open when he called me that. I couldn't believe he actually called me that. "I don't give a damn how old you are, as long as you're my daughter you will listen to what I say." His eyes drifted downward and he spotted the ring on my finger. "What is that?" I snatched my arm back and held it close to me.

"It's none of your business."

"It's every piece of my business" he said and slapped me. "Now where the hell did you get it?"

"What's all the commotion about?" my mother asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"It seems Gabriella has something she wants to tell us."

"There's nothing I want to tell _you_" I hissed at my father and he grabbed my arm, almost pulling it out of the socket.

"Look at this Rosa." he said and showed my mother the ring on my finger.

"Gabriella is that...?" she looked at me and I nodded softly, turning my eyes somewhere else. "When?"

"He gave me the ring today but...we've been engaged since the day of the Junior Prom."

"When were you gonna tell me?"

"I was gonna tell you but then _he_ came back and I just couldn't tell you."

"Gabriella it was two weeks after the Junior Prom that your father came back and you never said anything to me."

"I was afraid of what you'd say."

"You know I would have been happy for you. Troy has always been part of this family. I'm still happy for you even though you kept it from me but..." there it was the word that would ruin everything. My mother glanced at my father then looked back at me. "But I'm afraid you're gonna have to call it off."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Gabriella. You're too young to get married."

"But we weren't planning on getting married until I was eighteen."

"I'm sorry Gabriella but it's a no. You're gonna have to tell him you can't marry him and give him the ring back."

"I can't...I love him." my mother looked at me with wide eyes. "Don't you understand how much I need him?"

"Gabriella...please just give him back the ring and call it off." my father let go of my arm and I turned to go up the stairs

"And while you're at it" I stopped and turned to look at my father "You can end your relationship with him."

"Mom?" I looked at my mother and she looked somewhere else.

"Listen to your father Gabriella." I shook my head and I ran upstairs. I couldn't believe she was doing this to me. She was making me give up the only person I've ever loved and it was all _his_ fault. I cried myself to sleep that night, not wanting the morning to come cause I knew what was going to happen.

**(A/N: sorry guys but I promise it won't stay like this)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own though I want to._**

**(A/N: I'm finally 17 woooo. You know what's funny? The date on this chapter is June 17th. That's scary. Anywho. I know everyone's gonna hate me after this one.** _P.S._ **the last chapter was my longest chapter. It was six pages when I typed it which is like twelve pages front and back when you write it. **_P.S.S._** I really appreciate the reviews guys keep it coming. Thank you to XxTinkyBlondieBellxX for the birthday wish)**

_Chapter 8_

**Saturday June 17, 2006**

'Today is the day' was the first thing that ran though my mind when I woke up the next morning. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to go over to Troy's. I didn't want to tell him that we couldn't be together anymore. But I had to.

I got up and took a quick shower. I slowly dressed, dragging on the time I had left before I had to end it with Troy.

"Gabriella are you up?" came my mother voice from the other side of my door but I refused to answer her. "Gabriella please say something." I didn't. I had no reason to speak to my so-called mother. I heard her sigh and she walked away from my door.

I stood at my vanity, looking at the newly formed bruise on my cheek. I grabbed my make-up and covered it up. This was one secret that I'd rather hide from Troy than let him know. I sighed and walked out of my room.

I descended the stairs and my mother came out of the kitchen. She gave me a soft smile but I just gave her a cold glare and walked out of the house.

I took my time getting to Troy's house. Contemplating in my mind what I was going to say to him at the same time, absentmindedly playing with the ring on my finger. Tears slowly came to my eyes and I wiped them away before they could fall.

I saw Troy's house ahead of me and took a deep breath. I walked up to his door and knocked. Seconds later the door opened, revealing Troy's dad smiling at me.

"Good morning Gabriella."

"Morning Mr. Bolton. Is Troy home?"

"Yeah one second. Would you like to come in?"

"No thank you. I'm okay." he nodded and disappeared back into the house. Seconds later the door reopened and out came a smiling Troy.

"Hey Gabi" he said and tried to kiss my lips but I turned away, making him kiss my cheek instead. "What's wrong?" he asked, confusion and worry in his blue eyes.

"Troy...we need to talk."

"Um...okay. You wanna come inside?"

"No. It's not gonna take that long."

"Okay how about we sit over here" he said and motioned towards the bench on the porch. I nodded and walked over to sit down. He followed and sat beside me, looking at my face. "Gabriella's what's going on?" I couldn't look at him, I was afraid if I did I would start crying. "Gabi?" he put his forefinger under my chin and made me look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Troy..." that's all I got out before I broke down into tears.

"Gabs?" he took me into his arms and I cried against his chest. "Shh it's okay"

"No it's not."

"Why don't you start by telling me why it's not okay?" I backed away from him and looked at the ground.

"Troy...I-I can't be with you anymore."

"What? Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Gabriella I know that's not why."

"Please don't make me say it."

"Just tell me Gabriella I won't be mad at you."

"My mom says I'm too young to get married."

"You told her?" I nodded "And she said that?" I nodded again, tears flowing down my cheeks. He wiped away my tears, also wiping away my make-up and he gasped. "Gabriella is that new?"

"No."

"Yes it is Gabriella don't lie to me." he took my hand in his and tried to catch my eye. "Gabriella is he hurting you?" I didn't answer, I just stared at the ground. "Gabi..."

"Please Troy..." I slipped off the ring and placed it in his hand. "Just take this back." he looked at the ring then at me.

"Gabriella?"

"I'm sorry" I whispered and got up, running away from the one person who stole my heart from the first glance. Running away from the only person who ever truly loved me for who I was.

I ran all the way back to my house and up to my room. I slammed my door and threw myself on my bed, tears flowing freely. My heart was broken and now there was no one that could pick up the pieces.

"Gabriella?" came my mother voice and I looked up. She stood there, in my doorway, staring at me with sad eyes.

"Leave me alone."

"Gabi..."

"Don't call me that. Only people who love me call me that."

"But I do love you."

"If you did you wouldn't have made me break up with Troy. If you really did love me then you wouldn't have forgiven that bastard you call my father."

"Gabriella."

"Just go away." I yelled and stood up. "Just leave me alone." I yelled and she backed out of my doorway "Stay out of my life." I yelled and slammed my door, locking it this time. I looked around my room, everything seemed to be taunting me so I did the only thing I could do; I trashed my room.

In all of my rage, a gold object caught my eye and I picked it up. It was Troy's gold ring. I sobbed and fell to the floor, still holding the ring.

"Gabriella open this door now." came my father's voice and I quickly hid the ring. I walked over to my door and unlocked it. The second I opened the door, I found myself on the floor. "How dare you yell at your mother like that." I looked up at my father, my hand clutching my cheek. "You think it's nice yelling at your mother?" he asked and grabbed my arm, pulling me up. "Well it's not." he slapped me then threw me to the floor. "I'll teach you to yell at your mother." he said and kicked me in the stomach.

"Stop it." I heard my mother yell but he kept going. "Please Alberto stop it." no matter how much she asked him to stop, he wouldn't until I was unconscious.

-

-

I awoke I don't know how many hours later, pain shooting through my body. I heard yelling coming from downstairs and I slowly got up. I opened my door and walked to the top of the stairs. I sat at the top stair and listened to my parents argue.

"What is wrong with you?" my mother yelled.

"What do mean what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you, letting her walk all over you like that?"

"Just because you have to punish her doesn't mean you have to beat her. She's your own daughter."

"So what? She needs to learn to hold her tongue and apparently you haven't taught her that."

"She was fine before you came."

"Are you saying it's my fault that she's acting up?"

"Yes because it is your fault. I thought you changed but you're still the same abusive man I left all those years ago." I heard flesh connect with flesh and I knew he hit her.

"Don't you dare bring up the past."

"Why not? You're the same now as you were before." he hit her again and this time she fell to the floor.

"And you're still the same bitch that I remember. You and your little slut of a daughter."

"She's not a slut."

"Shut up." he said and hit her again.

"Stop hitting her." I yelled and ran down the stairs. "Leave her alone." he looked at me and smirked.

"Well if it isn't the slut."

"I'm not a slut."

"According to your mother you are. I mean, what girl goes and gets themselves raped? Not a good girl I'll tell you that."

"You're just mad cause someone got me before you did. You know you would have done it long ago." Anger flashed in his eyes and he walked over to me. I wanted to run but my legs weren't getting the message. By time my legs could move, it was too late. He grabbed me by my neck and threw me against the stairs. I cried out in pain as the wooden stair hit me in the back.

"I'll deal with you later." he said and went back to my mother. I ran up the stairs and closed my door, locking it behind me. I leaned against the door and listened to my mother's cries of pain. I slid down my door and began crying. Minutes later a pound came at my door and I moved away from it.

"Gabriella open this door." my father yelled but I didn't. "Open this door now." he yelled and the pounding continued. I backed up until I got to my bed and I covered my ears, trying to drown out the noise. Seconds later my door busted open and my father walked in. I tried to back up further but I had nowhere to go. He looked at me, menacingly and closed the door behind him.

The only thing I remembered that night was my fearful screams and the pain that I felt. Everything else was a blur.

**(A/N: that was a hard chapter for me to write because I could feel the pain Troy and Gabriella was going through. If you go to my page one day and see that 'Everything's Made To Be Broken' is gone it's because I was at a dead end and I'm going to start it over. It wasn't fully planned out like this one and 'Your Guardian Angel' was so I'm going to delete and rewrite it and it's probably going to be a lot different from the one that's up now.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I will own this one day...one day Zac Efron will be mine...one day I will have a cookie to eat...lol jk_**

**(A/N: Thank you for everyone who has reviewed for Chapters 7 and 8. You guys rock! especially Hollywood Rose and zacxvanessaandmileyxjake you two had me laughing. Thanks again. Two of you asked if Gabi's father raped her and the answer is no, he did not. I don't want her to go through that again it's bad enough she gets hit.)**

_Chapter 9_

**Monday September 4, 2006**

The entire summer I spent in my room, staring at the four walls. Occasionally I would go out on my balcony but it wasn't very often. My father beat me for most of the summer so I spent most of my days, unconscious so I really didn't miss out on much. Troy tried calling me a few times but I didn't answer. He left me a few dozen messages but I just deleted them all.

When school came around, I was unenthusiastic about it. For the first time I didn't want to go to school. I didn't want to see my friends. I didn't want to see Troy. But I had to. I woke up and took a shower. When I went back into my room, I closed my door and dropped my towel. I stood in front of my full-length mirror, counting the bruises that adorned my body, all of which I could keep hidden. Except the one on my cheek and my eye. Those had to be hidden by make-up.

I changed slowly, so I wouldn't irritate my bruises, then went downstairs. My father was driving me to school so I wouldn't meet up with Troy. By the way I was ignoring him over the summer, I doubted he wanted to talk to me anyway.

The second we pulled up to the school building, I felt my stomach going crazy. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. I walked slowly into the school building, keeping my eyes on the floor. A laugh drifted to my ears and I looked up. There, standing a few feet away from me, was Troy with a brunette hanging off his arm. Now I did know I was going to be sick. I ran to the nearest girl bathroom and threw up.

Nervousness, regret, sorrow, all of it ran through me. He had gotten over me. I cleaned myself up and walked out of the bathroom like nothing happened. I ended up running into someone and felt myself falling. But two arms wrapped around me and stopped me from falling. When I looked up, I was met by the same blue eyes I was trying to avoid.

"You all right?" he asked and I nodded. My eyes drifted to the brown-haired girl standing next to him, who also had a worried look on her face. "You go ahead I'll be right there." the girl nodded and walked away.

"I see you've found someone else" I said softly looking somewhere else but at him.

"Who Kathryn? She's my cousin. She just transferred here and she's staying with me. She's in the same grade as us."

"Oh" I blushed, feeling totally stupid at thinking that he would move on so quickly.

"I would never replace you." he said and I looked at him.

"Troy...you know we can't"

"Actually I don't know since you never gave me a good reason why we can't be together. I understand why we can't get married but I don't understand why we can't be a couple like we used to."

"It's complicated."

"How? How is it complicated? Tell me. I might understand it." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "You know I still love you right?" I opened my eyes and looked into his. "I've never stopped and never will."

"Even though I ignored you over the summer?" he nodded and touch my cheek.

"I told you before, there's no one I'd rather be with than you." I wrapped my arms around his torso and held onto him. He wrapped his arms around me and ran his fingertips along my spine.

I didn't want to let go of him, afraid that if I did he would disappear and I would never be able to hold him again. But the bell rung and I had to let him go.

"Come on let's go before we're late."

"Are we even in the same homeroom this year?"

"Yeah" I gave him a confused look. "I asked my dad to do it." I smirked and shook my head.

"You're so bad."

"You know you like it." I smiled but it softly faded away. "What's wrong?"

"We can't let my parents know about us." he nodded and kissed my forehead.

"If it's a secret you want then it's a secret you'll get." he took my hand and we walked to homeroom. If only he knew the secret that's eating me on the inside.

-

-

This year we were put into more classes together since most of teachers knew how close we were. But none of them knew the status of our relationship. Many of them knew about our engagement before but now, since I broke it off in the summer, no one knew. Not even Chad and Taylor knew and they were the closest to us.

"Troy why didn't you tell Chad that we aren't getting married anymore?" I asked him as we walked to lunch.

"Because I find no reason to."

"What?" I stopped and he turned to me. "He has a right to know that his best friend and his girlfriend's best friend aren't getting married anymore. Why didn't you just tell him?"

"Because I was hoping that you would go against your mother and marry me anyway." I stared at him, shocked beyond all belief.

"You really thought that?" he nodded "But Troy you know I can't do that"

"Why not? Once you're eighteen your mother can't say anything."

"Because then she'll throw me out."

"You can come live with me until we graduate my parents won't mind."

"It's not just that" I said softly and he walked closer to me.

"Then what else is there?" he asked, putting his hand on my cheek. I looked into his eyes, they were pleading with me to tell him the truth and I knew I couldn't hide this anymore. I took his hand and led him to the girls' bathroom. I left him at the door and walked inside to see if there was anyone around. When I found it empty I went back out.

"Come on"

"I can't go in there."

"Like it would be your first time" I said and he smiled. He walked into the girls' bathroom and I walked over to the sink. I took a piece of paper towel and wet it. I wiped off all my make-up until my black eye and bruised cheek was visible. I turned to him and his mouth dropped.

"Did he...?" I nodded and he walked up to me. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want you to be involved in this." he touched my bruised cheek and I winced.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Why would he do this to his own daughter?"

"Because he's a sick bastard that needs to be locked up." I said as he touched my eye.

"God Gabriella..."

"You act like you didn't know before."

"I wasn't sure if that's what was really happening." he traced his finger down my face to my jaw line until his finger was under my chin. "Why didn't you tell me this? I could have protected you. I could have done something to stop this from happening."

"There was nothing you could do. There's nothing you can do."

"Yes there is. We could go to the cops and tell them."

"It won't help."

"Why not?"

"My mom tried that before. My father just lied about the whole thing and after the police left he...he pushed my mother down the stairs. Luckily she survived but he beat her non-stop."

"So he hits your mother too?" I nodded. "That's why she's afraid of him?" I nodded again and he leaned his forehead against mine. "I'm so sorry Gabriella."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." I whispered and everything became quiet between us. "He called me a slut." I whispered breaking the silence

"What?"

"He said I'm a slut for getting myself raped."

"You know that's not true."

"I'm not so sure."

"Gabriella..."

"It's true I know it is. I gave Chris all the signs he needed. The dress, the perfume, even the dancing. My dad's right I am a slut."

"Gabriella you're not a slut. If you were then I wouldn't be with you." I looked at him, tears on brim of my eyes. "You're beautiful, kind, smart, sweet, everything a guy could want and more." I smiled as a tear sild down my face. He reached up and brushed it away. "Sometimes I think I don't deserve you."

"You deserve me more than I deserve you."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because" I leaned away from him and walked to the other side of the bathroom. "You're like this perfect guy. You're smart, you're funny, you're athletic, you're handsome. You're everything a guy should be. You could have any girl you want and yet you chose me. What could I have possibly done to deserve you?" He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You saw me for who I was and not some basketball god. You love me for me." I smiled and he leaned in. Our lips touched and it felt like magic all over again. I missed the feeling of his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. When we broke apart, he stared into my eyes and I into his. "I still wanna marry you...if you're willing to."

"Of course I am. I don't wanna be with anybody else." he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. I smiled and took it from him. He smiled and kissed me again. I backed away and reached for the chain around my neck. I pulled it out and he gasped when he saw the gold ring on it.

"You kept it?"

"Of course I did." I took the chain off and slid the white gold ring next to the other one. "So you'll always be close to my heart." I said and he looked at me with soft eyes.

"I love you so much Gabriella."

"I love you too Troy." he kissed me with so much passion, I felt my knees giving out on me. Luckily he caught me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we continued to make-out in the girls' bathroom. Thank God nobody walked in on us or Troy would have been in big trouble.

**(A/N: I bet many of you are wondering who Kathryn is, well she is xKittyKAT18x and she is the only person that guessed where I got the title of 'Everything's Made To Be Broken' from. She's going to be in most of the chapters from now on. She becomes like Gabriella's sister aside from Taylor.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even own Kathryn...she owns herself w00t w00t. Anyway...I wanna own this but I don't_**

_Chapter 10_

**Monday September 11, 2006**

It's been a week since I got back together with Troy. No one suspected we had broke up. The only one who knew about it was Troy's cousin Kathryn who I found out was dating Zeke. After a few days of getting to know each other, she and I became close friends almost like sisters. Soon, she was getting along with me and Taylor like she knew us her whole life.

Even with the new friend and being with Troy again, I can't help but fear for my life and my mother's. My dad made his place clear in our home and I knew this was going to happen. My mother should have gotten rid of him when she had the chance, before any of this got out of hand.

"Gabi?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Kathryn.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" I nodded and smiled.

"I was just thinking about something."

"You sure Gabi? You've been kind of off lately." Taylor said, worry in her eyes.

"I'm sure"

"Hey girls" Kelsi said as she walked up to us.

"Hey Kels." I said and the other two waved.

"So are you three going to the beginning of the year house party at Michael Johnson's house?"

"I'll pass" I said and turned to my locker. "Last time I went to a house party some psycho tried to kill me." I said softly and the air around me became tense. They all knew what I was talking about and they all knew what was a result of it. I almost lost Troy.

"It'll be different this time. He's behind bars remember that."

"I know but there's no chance my dad's gonna let me go."

"Sneak out." Taylor said and everyone looked at her. "What? Just because I'm a nerd doesn't mean I don't know how to have fun."

"I'll go if Troy goes. I don't wanna be hit on by drunken guys."

"Who says there'll be alcohol?" Kelsi asked.

"Oh come on you know there's a ninety percent chance that someone's either going to bring alcohol or someone's going to spike the punch."

"She's right you know." Kathryn said "Someone's bound to bring beer or slip a little something in the drinks."

"See at least someone agrees with me. That's why I'm only going if Troy goes."

"Well then let's ask him" Kelsi said and I gave her a look of confusion. I noticed they were staring at something behind me and I turned around.

"Oh great." I mumbled.

"Hey girls. Hey Gabi" Troy said and kissed me.

"Hey."

"So Troy are you going to Michael Johnson's house party?" Kelsi asked him.

"Sure. Why not?" I groaned and he looked at me. "What?"

"Haha now you have to go" Taylor said. I closed my locker and gave Troy a hard glare.

"Thanks a lot" I said and walked away.

"What did I do?" he asked and followed behind me.

"I told them that I wouldn't go to the house party unless you went and now that you say you're going I have to go."

"You don't have to go"

"Oh I'm going. I'm not gonna leave you in a house full of drunk and horny girls."

"What you don't trust me?"

"Oh no I trust you. It's _them_ I don't trust." I pointed over to a group of girls who were staring at Troy and waving flirtatiously. "They don't seem to understand that you're taken." Troy turned to me and smiled.

"You know it's only you I have eyes for." he said and pushed me gently against a locker. "You're the only girl I would ever dream of touching like this." he ran his hand along my stomach down to my thigh.

"Troy" I moaned out and he kissed me. His hand went back up to the hem of my shirt and went under it. His lips descended down to my neck and his hand went further up my shirt until it reached the base of my bra. "Troy we could get into trouble for this." I breathed out but he kept going. I opened my eyes slightly and saw the group of girls standing there with their mouths open. I smirked and brought Troy's head back up to mine. "Your fan girls are watching."

"Let's give them something to watch then." he said and kissed me fiercely. I subconsciously wrapped my left leg around his waist and he pushed me further against the locker. Seconds later he pulled away and I stood there, breathless, eyes half closed. "I think we should stop now." he said softly.

"What for?"

"Because if I don't stop, there'll be nothing that will stop me from doing you in this hallway." I smirked and pushed off the locker.

"I'm glad you think about my wishes before you think of your pleasure." I kissed him and smiled seductively. "Even though if you did I probably wouldn't have stopped you." I said and walked away.

"Wait up" he yelled and ran after me. I stopped and waited for him to catch up. When he did, he laced our fingers together and we walked to homeroom.

-

-

By the end of the day, everyone was talking about me and Troy's little display in the hallway. It made Troy a little nervous that _everyone_ was talking about it. Which only meant that his father probably knew.

"Troy. Gabriella" we heard as we walked down the hall. We turned around and saw Troy's father coming up to us. "Can I speak to you two for a second?" we nodded and followed him to his office. "Okay I know you two are in love but PDA's are forbidden and you know that."

"Dad we're sorry it just happened." Troy said

"You better be lucky Mr. Matsui hasn't heard about it yet."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because then..." before he could say anymore, Principal Matsui walked into the room.

"Gabriella Montez."

"Yes sir?"

"My office now." I looked at Troy and Coach Bolton then stood up and followed Principal Matsui to his office. "Have a seat." I sat down and fiddled with my fingers. "I heard about the..._display_ you and Mr. Bolton did this morning and I must say I'm disappointed in you Miss Montez."

"I'm sorry sir. It just happened."

"Because Mr. Bolton's father works here it made no sense telling him since he was bound to find out anyway." at that my heart stop because I knew what he was about to say next. "But for you I had to call your parents to tell them of your inappropriate behavior. I only got through to one of them though"

"Who?" I asked lowly, feeling light-headed.

"Your **_father_**." and that's when I blacked out.

**(A/N: okay so I'm rewritting 'Everything's Made To Be Broken' as you probably already know and I almost have the first chapter done. It's the same concept as the original but it's told in a completely different way. I like it so far and I'm hoping you guys will too when I post it. Anyway hope you enjoyed chapter 10.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I own...Gabi's asshole of a father_**

_Chapter 11_

**Wednesday September 13, 2006**

I don't know what happened or what day it was all I knew was that when I woke up, I was in the hospital. I looked around and saw Taylor standing in the corner.

"Tay" I said and she looked at me.

"Gabi" she said and ran over to me. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. How long have I been out?"

"Since Monday. Today's Wednesday." I nodded.

"Where's Troy?"

"He went to get something to eat in the cafeteria. Do you want me to go get him?" I shook my head slowly and looked at the ceiling. "Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded and closed my eyes. I heard the door open but kept my eyes closed.

"How is she?" my eyes shot open and lowered. "Gabi you're awake." Troy said and walked over to me. "You scared me there. For a second I thought I was gonna lose you." I smiled and gently placed my hand on his cheek.

"I'll leave you two alone." Taylor said and left the room.

"He knows" I whispered, trying to fight back the sob that was caught in my throat. Troy paled and searched my eyes for any sign of lying.

"H-how?"

"Principal Matsui called him and told him everything that happened between us that morning well at least what heard from everyone else. So now he knows and I'm dead." I closed my eyes to prevent my tears from falling.

"He won't touch you. I promise you he won't." I opened my eyes and looked at Troy.

"You can't protect me from this one Troy. He's inside my home, there's no way you can stop him."

"Then...come live with me."

"I can't Troy."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't leave my mother. Even though she was the reason I had to be without you for the whole summer because she chose to listen to that bastard, I still love her." he sighed and kissed my forehead.

"If he hurts you in anyway I swear I will make him regret laying a hand on you."

"It's too late for that Troy."

"What do you mean?" before I could answer the doctor walked into the room.

"Oh Miss Montez you're up. That's good. There's something's I think you should know about."

"What's that?" Troy asked for me.

"Well it seems that Miss Montez has a few broken ribs."

"What?" Troy looked at me and I looked somewhere else. "Gabriella where did you get broken ribs from?"

"My father" I whispered as a tear slid down my face.

"When?"

"Over the summer."

"Gabriella I...I don't know what to say."

"Say that you're okay with it."

"Why didn't you tell me he hurt you like this? I mean you told me he hit you but you never said he did this kind of damage."

"I was afraid."

"Of what? What could you be afraid of?"

"I was afraid that you would leave me." I cried.

"Gabriella..." he stopped, looked down and sighed. "I thought you knew me better than that."

"I'm sorry. I was just so scared of losing you." his eyes snapped up and I saw the anger flashing in them.

"I told you you'll never lose me. How many time must I remind you that I'll always be here for you?" he yelled and I stared at him with fear in my eyes. "Do you even believe me when I say it?" I looked away from him, shame written in my eyes. "I didn't think you did." he said and left the room. The tears wanted to come but I was to ashamed at myself to cry.

Troy was right. I never believed him when he told me. Because as many times as my father told me he loved me when I was younger, he would still hurt me. I found it hard to fully trust a guy when it came to having my love completely. Too many times did I tell someone I loved them and they took me for advantage.

That's how it was with Chris. I told him that I loved him and he took it as a way to take my virginity away. He told me that if I really did love him that I would let him take it. No matter how much I fought him, he managed to take it anyway.

But now, I found someone who really does love me and I can't bring myself to trust him completely, afraid it'll be the same thing all over again. How can I even compare Troy to Chris or even my father? Troy is nothing like them. He truly and completely loves me. But I ruined it. I chased away the only person that loved me the most.

-

-

I was able to go home later that day and my father left me alone. At least for the time being. Once it came to dinner time, he went off like a time bomb.

"I thought I told you to stay away from that boy?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth as we sat down to eat.

"Alberto please not at the dinner table."

"I'll do whatever I want Rosa." he yelled at her but kept his gaze on me. I kept my eyes on the plate, refusing to look up. "Answer me Gabriella."

"I love him. You can't blame me for loving him."

"No but I can punish you for it" my eyes snapped up and I looked at him.

"I'm not a little girl anymore. You can't tell me what to do."

"Well do you know what I can do?" I shook my head slowly, unsure of what he was about to do. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Alberto don't" my mother said. I looked at her then back at my father who was already behind me. He grabbed me by the back of my neck and made me stand up. "This is what happens when bad girls like you disobey her father." he grabbed my arm and twisted it.

"Stop it please" I cried but he continued to twist it. "It hurts stop. Please"

"Next time you'll listen to me or I will twist this so much that it'll break." he threw me against the table. "Now go upstairs you're not eating anything tonight." I ran up to my room clutching my arm in pain. I closed my door and locked it. I saw my phone lying on my vanity and went for it. I dialed Troy's number and prayed that he picked up.

"Hey..."

"Troy?" I said and sat against the bottom of my bed

"This is Troy sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Just leave a name and a number and I'll get back to you." I sighed and waited for the beep.

"Troy it's Gabriella. Call me back when you get this." I began to cry wanting him to just pick up the phone "Please Troy...I really need to talk to you. I know that you're probably mad at me right now but...I need you. Bye" I ended the call and dropped my phone on the floor. I laid my arms on my knees and laid my head on top of them.

Everything was going wrong and it was about to get worse.


	12. Chapter 12

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own HSM but I do own the HSM DVD, the Soundtrack, the speaker pillow, a poster, a dog tag with Troy on it (sexi), and the plot of this story (oh yea)_**

**(A/N: once again I have to thank all my reviewers especially xKittyKAT18x for reviewing like every chapter and to Hollywood Rose for waking me up this morning with great review that had me laughing. Forgive Troy for being a total ass in the beginning of this.)**

_Chapter 12_

**Thursday September 14, 2006**

The second I walked into the school, I went to find Troy. I found him at his locker talking to a few of the guys on the basketball team. I took a deep breath and went up behind him.

"Troy" I said but he didn't turn to look at me. "Troy can I talk to you for a second?" he sighed and turned to me.

"What?" he said gruffly, taking me by surprise.

"D-did you get my message last night?"

"So that was your message? Sorry I deleted it. I thought it was some idiot who was prank calling me." I knew he wasn't sorry just by the tone of his voice.

"Troy why are you acting this way?"

"I'm sorry if I'm a little pissed off that my so-called 'girlfriend' didn't tell me her father abuses her." he said and slammed his locker shut before walking away.

"I did tell you. It's not my fault you didn't think out of the box."

"What am I supposed to assume that he hits you to an extent that you could get broken ribs? You were supposed to tell me that Gabriella. I shouldn't be the one guessing."

"Troy I'm sorry I didn't tell you but..."

"I know I know you were afraid that you were going to lose me." he stopped and turned to me "well guess what Gabriella? You lost me anyway." he said and walked away. I stood there in disbelief. I didn't want to believe he said what he just did.

My legs felt like jell-O and I fell to my knees. Everyone around me stared, some sympathetic, others clueless. For some reason I couldn't breath and I found myself gasping for air. I felt like my chest was constricting but I realized it was just me trying to hold back my tears. So I just let it out. I let it all out. I got up and ran to the girls' bathroom, staying in there until free period, hoping that Troy would come find me but he never did.

Once the bell for free period rang, I made a bee-line to the roof. Luckily he wasn't there. I felt myself on the verge of tears again and I broke down before I could make it to the bench. I laid there on the ground crying my eyes out

"What are you doing here?" I looked up and saw Troy glaring at me but his eyes softened when he saw that I was crying. I looked away from him and tried to stand.

"Sorry. I'll just go."

"Why did you even come up here?" he asked harshly.

"It's a free school."

"Whatever just leave." I looked at him through tears stained eyes.

"I don't get it Troy. One minute you're saying that you would always be there for me and the next you're treating me like I'm nothing."

"It's not my fault you have major trust issues. I'm not the one who says they love someone but doesn't make it seem like that."

"What am I supposed to do? All my life I've been lied to. Told that I was loved and then being abused not long after. Every time I say I love someone, they take me for granted. That's why Chris raped me."

"Wha..?"

"I told him I loved him and he said if I really loved him then I would let him take my virginity. I didn't want to but he made me. That's when I realized that all he wanted was sex. That's when I realized he wasn't the one I wanted to be with...you were." he looked at me. Shock, amazement, anger, guilt, regret, sorrow, all ran through his blue eyes.

"Leave" he whispered and I walked to the stairs. I stopped at the top stair and turned around.

"I don't understand. You said...you said that you would die for me." I said and walked down the stairs, leaving Troy to himself. **(A/N: I got that line from another RJA song called 'Cat and Mouse' which I am totally in love with next to 'Your Guardian Angel')**

-

-

When I go home that day, I went up to my room in silence. My father knew I was home but he seemed to not care. I walked into my room and closed my door. I put my phone on my vanity and walked out to my balcony. As I stood there, staring into space my phone started ringing. I looked back at my phone but chose not to answer it. Whoever it was would ask me tomorrow if I got their message. The only thing that was on my mind was Troy. I still couldn't believe he's acting this way towards me.

My phone stopped ringing then started up again. I sighed and went for it.

"Hello?"

"Gabi" my heart stopped.

"T-Troy?"

"Yeah..." it was silent and I thought he hung up. "I'm sorry." he said "I really am. I just want you to be open with me. I don't want you to feel like I don't care about you because I do. I care about you a lot."

"I know you do Troy."

"If we're gonna work this out you're going to have to trust me and believe in me when I say I will _never_ leave you."

"I'll have to work on it."

"I wanna see you."

"Now's not a good time. My father's been quiet the whole time I've been home which means something's up."

"I wish you would have told me that before I walked all the way to your house and climbed up your balcony." I turned around and sure enough there was Troy standing there on my balcony. He motioned for me to come outside and I did.

"Troy it's not good for you to be here" I said and closed my balcony door.

"I know but I couldn't help it." he touched my cheek and smiled softly. "I really am sorry about earlier. I said I would die for you and yet I treated you like I didn't want you anymore. I can't even believed I thought that. I don't know where I'd be without you."

"You survived a summer without me."

"That's what you think. Everyday I felt myself going crazy because I was without you." he traced his finger along my cheek and brushed a stray hair out of my face. "You're the only thing keeping me sane."

"Troy..." he kissed me before I could get out anything else. He pushed me against the railing of the balcony and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me off the ground and sat me on the railing. He situated himself between my legs and we continued to make-out. I ran my fingers through his hair and he brushed his tongue against my bottom lip. I parted my lips and his tongue shot into my mouth, touching every corner of my mouth.

"You little bastard" I heard before Troy was pulled away from me. My father stood there, holding Troy by the collar. "Who the hell do you think you are coming up here and touching my daughter?" my father said and punched Troy in the face, sending him to the ground.

"Troy" I said and tried to go over to him.

"Don't you move one inch. You're already in enough trouble as it is." my father looked at Troy, who was trying to get up. "I want you out of my house and I want you to stay away from my daughter."

"I'm not going anywhere." Troy said and stood up.

"Oh is that what you think?" my father went to punched Troy again but he dodged it and punched my father in the stomach. My father took a step back and clutched his stomach. I moved to go to Troy but my father grabbed my arm. "You're not going anywhere."

"Let me go" I said and tried to pull my arm out of his grasp.

"Let her go." Troy said and punched my father in the face, making him let my arm free. Troy pulled me over to him and wrapped his arm around me. "You okay?" Troy asked me and I nodded.

"Get away from my daughter" my father said and lunged at Troy, knocking him to the floor.

"Leave him alone please" I cried as I watched my father and my fiancé fight on the floor of my balcony. My father pinned Troy to the floor and punched him in the face.

"So Gabriella did you tell you're little boyfriend how I used to feel you up when you were younger?" my father taunted and I saw Troy's eyes darken. Troy hit my father once in the face, making him fly backwards. Troy jumped on him and began hit him as hard as he could.

"You. Sick. Bastard." Troy said as he punched my father in the face.

"Troy" I grabbed his arm and he looked at me. "Don't. Please don't. He's not worth it." Troy took one more look at my father before nodding.

"You're right he's not" he got up and took my hand. We walked out of my room and out of my house. Once we got to his car, I broke down. "Gabi" he said and hugged me. "It's okay now. I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again." he kissed the top of my head and ran his fingers along my spine. "_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven._" he sang to me and I felt myself calming down.

"Thanks Troy." I whispered.

"You're welcome love. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"My house of course. You can stay there for now."

"But I don't have any clothes."

"We'll get you some later." I smiled softly and nodded.

"Okay." I got into his car and he drove me to his house. The second we walked into his house, I felt myself being squeezed to the point where I couldn't breathe

"Gabriella" Kathryn squealed and Troy's parents came out of the kitchen.

"Kat she can't breathe" Troy said and Kathryn quickly let go.

"Oops sorry Gabi"

"It's okay Kat."

"So what brings you to my cousin's house?"

"I'm actually going to stay here for awhile" I looked at his parents "If that's okay with you."

"Of course it is Gabriella. I mean you are marrying my son so you're considered part of the family." his mother said and I smiled looking at Troy who had a hint of red on his cheeks.

"Thank you."

"We're gonna go up to my room now. Gabriella's a little tired." Troy said.

"No I'm not" I said.

"Yes you are" he mumbled to me, winking at me to play along.

"Oh yeah." I yawned "I really am tired. I better get some sleep." his parents smiled at us, knowing we were lying.

"Call us when dinner's ready" Troy said and took me up to his room. The second he closed the door, I was pinned against the door and his lips were on mine.

"Troy." I said and he smirked.

"Sorry it's just your dad interrupted us and I was getting so into it." I shook my head and walked over to his bed.

"God Troy can't you control yourself?"

"Not when I'm around you." I giggled and he walked over to sit beside me. "You gonna be okay?" I nodded and smiled at him.

"Now that I'm with you...yeah I'm gonna be just fine." he smiled and kissed my forehead.

We stayed up in his room, watching tv until his mother called us down for dinner. Afterwards we went straight up to his room.

"Here" Troy said, handing me one of his t-shirts.

"Thanks" I started to take off my shirt, but stopped when I realized that Troy was still in the room. I looked over at him and saw him staring at me, a smirk on his face. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Turn around."

"Oh come on Gabi. You act like I'm never gonna see you without a shirt on."

"I know but I'd rather keep you waiting." he rolled his eyes and turned around. I swiftly took off my shirt and slipped his over my head. "You can turn around now." he turned back around and smiled at me. "Are you still going to Michael Johnson's party tomorrow?" I asked and he shrugged.

"If you still wanna go"

"Not really"

"Then we won't go" I sat on his bed and watched him take his shirt off. My eyes swept over his toned chest until my eyes met with his. "Like what you see?"

"Very much" I said and he continued to undress.

"I'm glad you do" he said, walking over to me and planting a soft kiss on my lips. "Let's get some sleep." he climbed into his bed and I crawled over to him. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. "Night Gabi"

"Night Troy."

That night I slept soundly and in his arms...I'd never felt any safer.

**(A/N: It might be a few days before I get chapter 13 out. I'm having a little trouble getting ideas for it.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: Wished I owned but I don't_**

**(A/N: I'm loving the reviews guys. I know I said on the last chapter it might take me a few days before I would get this one out but somehow it all came to me. Two more chapters before Gabi's big 18 and two more chapters after that before Troy and Gabi get married. Wooo)**

_Chapter 13_

**Friday October 13, 2006**

Could anything get any worse? I've been sick all week and I don't know why. I think I caught it from Chad. He was sick last week and he seemed to cough every time I was near him. I didn't wanna get up out of bed. I mean it's Friday I can stay home right? Wrong. Mrs. Bolton won't let me.

"Gabriella time to get up." came her soothing voice and I opened my eyes. "Morning. Come on or you'll be late for school."

"Mrs. Bolton I don't feel too good."

"Oh you'll be..." she touched my forehead and frowned. "Fine. Oh my you have a fever. Maybe you should stay home."

"Mom is Gabi ready?" Troy asked as he came into the room.

"She's gonna stay home today."

"Why? What's wrong?" he turned his eyes to me, worry written in his blue eyes.

"She's not feeling all that well. She's got a fever." he walked over to me and touched my forehead.

"Stupid Chad." he mumbled and I giggled.

"I'll make you something to eat and you.." she said referring to her son "you need to get to school."

"Can't I stay with Gabi?"

"No. We don't need two people getting sick besides you need to learn." he groaned before leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"See you later"

"Kay" he stood up and left the room, followed by his mother who closed the door behind her.

I rolled over and closed my eyes, letting a week of lost sleep take over.

-

-

"Gabi" I heard and opened my eyes. "Hey" I turned my head and found Troy kneeling next to me.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"It's lunch so I thought I'd come over here and see if you were doing okay."

"Not really." he pushed a strand of loose hair behind my ear and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Hungry?"

"A little. But I doubt I could keep it down."

"Why?"

"This morning I tried to eat but I couldn't keep it down."

"Probably a stomach virus."

"Probably." I turned my head to look at the ceiling and felt him grab my hand.

"This certainly has been a day of bad luck for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked and turned to look at him.

"Well it's Friday the 13 and you're not feeling good."

"But I haven't been feeling good all week."

"Yea but you haven't been throwing up all week now have you?" I shook my head and he smirked. "Didn't think so." I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"Shouldn't you be getting back now?"

"I should but it doesn't mean I'm going to."

"Troy I don't want you to get in trouble."

"My next class is Phys. Ed. My dad knows I'm here so he'll understand when I don't show up for his class." I smiled and looked into his eyes.

"You know a way to get out of everything don't you?"

"Yep and it's all to be closer to you." he said and smiled at me. The butterflies in my stomach started up again and for a person with a stomach virus that's not good.

"Crap." I got up and ran straight into the bathroom. As I leaned over the toilet seat, I could hear Troy's amused chuckle behind me. "Shut up it's all your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You made the butterflies go nuts." I said, very childishly by the way.

"Well sorry you can't control them." he leaned down behind me and rubbed my back, soothingly. I finished and flushed the toilet.

"God I hate throwing up." I said as I stepped in front of the mirror.

"And I hate seeing you throw up."

"Oh sure so the laughing was nothing?"

"Yea. You think I enjoy watching you get rid of everything in your stomach? Well I don't"

"Just wait till I'm pregnant then you'll really have to see it for a while."

"I might go crazy." I shook my head and brushed my teeth. That was one thing I hated about vomiting, the taste it leaves in your mouth. It's just gross. After I finished brushing my teeth I went back into the room, Troy following behind me. "Feeling better?" he asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Not really." he walked in front of me and I stopped. "What?" I asked and he put his hands on my waist.

"Will this make you feel better?" he asked before leaning down and gently kissing my lips. He pulled away and I opened my eyes.

"That helped." he smiled and kissed me again.

"I better get back." he whispered after we broke apart.

"Yeah. That would be a good idea. Your mom could be home at any minute and I don't think she'd approve of you skipping class just to visit me since you'll see me later anyway." he nodded and kissed me one last time.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye" he walked out of the room and downstairs. I heard the door close and I sat on his bed. I sighed and the phone rang. "That's weird" I said to myself and went downstairs to pick up the phone. "Bolton residence."

"_I can see you Gabriella"_

"D-dad?" my heart felt like it was about to jolt out of my chest.

"_That's right Gabriella. It's me and I can see you right now. Standing in the living room wearing that boy's clothing."_

I looked around but I couldn't find him and that's what scared me. He could see me but I couldn't see him.

"_Don't try looking for me Gabriella, it's a lost cause."_

"What do you want from me?"

"_Either you come home or I will make your life and theirs a living nightmare. And I know you don't want that for the people you love now do you?"_

"Leave them out of this."

"_Then come home."_

"No I won't."

"_Okay have it your way Gabriella but don't say I didn't warn you."_

The phone went dead and I dropped it. I looked around, not turning my back on anything. I ran over to the door and made sure it was locked. I heard something crash and turned around.

"The back door." I said and ran to the kitchen. I stopped in my tracks when I saw it wide open. My heart was running at a million miles an hour. I slowly walked backwards until I hit something solid and I froze. I was afraid to turn around but I knew I had to. The second I did, I felt his hands wrap around my neck.

"Thought you were going to get away from me didn't you?" I tried to pry his hands off my neck but he was too strong. So I did the only thing I could do; I kicked him where the sun don't shine. He let go of my neck and I made a bee-line to the stairs. "Oh no you don't" he said as he followed behind me. I ran up the stairs and he grabbed my foot, tripping me. I looked down at him and kicked him in the face. He let go and I ran the rest of the way to Troy's room. I locked myself in and went to sit on the bed.

Minutes passed by and the came a knock at the door. I jumped, afraid that it might be him but my assumptions were thrown away when I heard Troy's mother on the other side.

"Gabriella are you alright?" I ran to the door and opened it. I immediately embraced her, glad that she was home. "What's wrong?"

"He was here. He came after me." she knew what I was talking about. Troy had told his parents all about the issue with my father.

"It's okay. We'll call the cops."

"No. Please don't. It'll just make it worse."

"Okay but I'm calling Jack." I nodded and she went downstairs. I sat back down and waited for her to come back upstairs. When she did, she sat beside me and tried to comfort me. Right now the only person who could comfort me was Troy and I had to wait until he came home.

Fifteen minutes passed by before I heard footsteps coming up the stairs at a fast rate. The door opened seconds later and Troy's eyes swept over the room until it landed on me.

"Gabi" he said before coming over and wrapping me in his arms. "My dad told me what happened. Are you okay?"

"I am now." I whispered and he kissed the top of my head. "I was so afraid."

"It's okay. I'm here now." he ran his fingers along my spine, reassuring me that everything was going to be just fine.

"Thank you Troy."

"For what?" he asked and I pulled away.

"For being here for me." he smiled and stroked my cheek.

"I'm always going to be here for you no matter what." he kissed me softly and brought me back into a hug. If I had to choose between all the riches in the world and being with Troy, I would choose Troy. He's all I need in this world. If I lost him I don't know what I'd do.


	14. Chapter 14

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer::sighs:: why do I bother? I'm not going to own this anytime soon._**

**(A/N: This chapter is a little sad at the end. I would have added more to the end but I thought it would ruin the affect of it. Okay question. Has anyone else ever noticed that the clothes that Zac, Vanessa, Corbin, Monique, Ashley and Lucas wear on the offical poster of HSM, they actually wear in the movie? Excuse my random question I just wanted to know if I was the only one. HollywoodRose you are my new best friend. That review you sent was freakin hilarious.)**

_Chapter 14_

**Thursday October 19, 2006**

It had been a week since my father attacked me and everyone has been on the end of their nerves. Especially Troy. He hasn't let me out of his sight since and when I go to places he can't, he sends Kathryn with me. Kathryn tries to get out of it but he won't let her. We both agree he's getting annoying.

At lunch I went to the library to get away from Troy. I didn't tell anyone where I went so no one knew where I was. But of course, Troy knows me all too well.

"Gabi there you are" I looked up from the book I was reading and saw Troy taking a seat beside me. "I was looking everywhere for you. I thought something happened to you."

"What could possibly happen in a school full of teachers and teenagers?" I whispered

"A lot. Do you not remember back in April when that guy attacked you?"

"Yeah but...that was different."

"What was so different about that?"

"The guy easily passed as a student"

"How do you know that? You've never seen his face. _I've_ never seen his face." I took a deep breath and prepared myself to tell Troy the truth.

"Troy that guy...he was Kyle."

"What?"

"I didn't wanna tell you because I didn't want to make anything worse."

"Gabriella if you would have told me that I could have known who I was dealing with. I-is he the one who attacked you in the mall?" I nodded and he looked away from me.

"That asshole" he whispered and grabbed my hand. "No one is going to come near you ever again."

"This is why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to do this."

"Do what?"

"Become overprotective. You've been at it for almost a week and I'm sick and tired of it." I stood up and walked out of the library. He followed behind and grabbed my arm.

"Gabriella I'm just trying to watch out for you. I love you and I don't want anything happening to you."

"But can't you do that without being overbearing. You've got me and Kat going crazy with it."

"I'm sorry if I care too much. I'm sorry if I want to protect you" he yelled.

"Just stop it Troy. Protect me without being annoying."

"So I'm annoying you?"

"With this overprotective nature yes. Yes you are"

"Fine then I'll leave you alone." he walked away and I watched him go, not stopping him. I walked in the other direction until I came to the front door. I went outside and sat on the stairs, wrapping my arms around my legs. I sat there staring off into space, not noticing someone walk up to me.

"I've been wondering when that little shit was going to leave you alone." I looked up and came face to face with my father.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to take you home. You're mother misses you a lot."

"I'm not going back."

"Oh but you are. See if you don't then you can say goodbye to your mother."

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh but I would and this time I won't fail." I couldn't go with him but then I couldn't let him kill my mother. "So what's your choice?"

"If I go with you can I still go to school?"

"Of course. I can't have a dumb daughter now can I?"

"What about my friends?"

"That's a tough one but I'm afraid you're going to have to cut them loose especially that boy that seems to follow you everywhere." if this is what it takes to protect my mother then I have to do it. Even if it means letting go of the people that's always been there for me.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"I-I'll come back home."

"Good girl. I'll pick you up after school and from there it's off to Santa Fe."

"What?"

"That's right I'm taking you and your mother to Santa Fe. There we can start over. I'll see you later" he walked away and I sighed. Minutes later the bell rung and I got up to go back to class.

-

-

Throughout the rest of the day I've been trying to get Troy to talk to me but he wouldn't. He wouldn't even look at me. I guess the only way to say goodbye was through a note. I sat in last period trying to figure out what to tell him.

_Troy_

_There's nothing really I can say about earlier except I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad or anything I just want you to stop following me everywhere. I'm writing you this because...I'm going back home. He threatened my mother Troy, I can't let her get hurt. Not because of me. I guess this is goodbye. Please don't try to call me or anything cause I won't pick up. I won't even be in this city anymore when you get this. I just want you to know that...I love you. I always have and I always will even if we're not meant to be together._

_Love _

_Gabriella_

I sighed and folded up the note. Once the bell rung I went to my locker and packed my things. I took everything that was in there out and took my lock with me. I walked to Troy's locker but didn't see he in front of it. I kissed the note before slipping it into his locker.

"Goodbye Troy." I whispered and walked away from it. I walked outside and saw my father's car waiting outside, my mother in the passenger side. I opened the door and got in the back.

"Okay and we're off." my father drove away from the school and I looked at it one more time.

"Bye." I whispered and closed my eyes as a tear slid down my face.

**(A/N: ugh I hate tearing those two apart but it has to happen. Anyway I'll probably have Chapter 15 up later tonight if my brain is working right.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: Me no own_**

**(A/N: I used my best friend's birthday as Gabriella's birthday but I hope she can forgive me for what happens at the end of this since it is her birthday. There is some dark stuff at the end of the chapter. No description but dark. Something happens that you kind of wonder why people do it.)**

_Chapter 15_

**Friday November 24, 2006**

November 24. The day after Thanksgiving and my eighteenth birthday. I should be happy...but I'm not. Why should I be? I've been separated from Troy for over a month and I've been slowly dying on the inside.

I can't go anywhere on my own anymore. My father won't let me. So this is how I've spent the past day; laying face down across my bed, staring at the carpet.

"Gabriella" I looked up from a random spot on my carpet and saw my mother standing in the doorway. "I know I haven't been the best mother in the passed few months but I wanna make it up to you." she walked over and sat beside me. "How would you feel if I took you to the mall today? You know like a mother/daughter shopping day." I sat up and nodded.

"I would like that"

"Okay then I'll go get the car keys and we'll go to the mall. It's a good thing your birthday fell on Black Friday this year." she walked out of the door and I just shook my head.

The other good thing about my birthday the year around was that it was Black Friday. The one day when everything went on sale. The one day when the stores would be packed from wall to wall full of people. Oh this should be good. I got up and put on my sneakers. I grabbed my zip up hoodie and went downstairs.

"Mom what about dad?" I asked and she smirked.

"He went out with a few friends of his." I smiled and we left the house.

Minutes later we pulled up to the mall, dozens of people were walking into the giant building. My mother parked the car and we went inside.

"Where to first?" I asked

"Wherever you want." I froze when she said that. Memories of the day Troy took me to the mall came flooding back. My heart started breaking all over again. "Gabi what's wrong?"

"I miss him." I said softly and she took me in her arms.

"I know you do honey. One day you're gonna see him again." she knew how much it pained me to leave Troy. She knew how much I was aching inside. "Come on let's get shopping before it's too late." I nodded and she kissed the top of my head.

We walked around for two hours, buying little things at a time. We went to the food court and walked over to Nathan's. That's where I spotted someone I thought I would never see again.

"Kat?" she turned around and smiled widely.

"Gabi" she ran up to me and hugged me. "Oh my God Gabriella I thought I'd never see you again."

"Me either. What are you doing here?"

"Zeke has family that lives here and he wanted me to come and meet them."

"Ooo sounds serious"

"I think it is. So how've you been?"

"Same"

"Does your dad still...?"

"Yeah but not as much as before." she nodded and things got quiet "So where's Zeke?"

"Getting some food." just then Zeke walked over and when he saw me he stopped in his tracks.

"Gabi?"

"Yep it's me"

"Wow. This is...this is just great." he sat the tray on the table and walked up to me. He engulfed me in a bear hug and I giggled.

"Nice to see you again too Zeke."

"Wait till Troy hears about this" that second my heart sped up.

"He...he's not here is he?"

"No. Zeke wanted him to come but he's been out of it ever since you left." Kat answer and I nodded. At least I wasn't the only one dying from this. "He still loves you. He never forgot you. He won't even look at another girl."

"I still love him too."

"Then why did you leave?"

"To protect my mother. If I didn't leave then he would have killed her. Is he really that bad?" I asked referring to Troy.

"Yeah. He hardly eats. He doesn't sleep."

"He doesn't play ball anymore." Zeke answered and I subconsciously grabbed the chain around my neck. "All he can think about is you and whether you're still alive." I nodded and took the chain off of my neck.

"Here..." I handed him the chain with the two rings on it. "Give this to him. Tell him I'm still alive and that...I still love him and I miss him."

"Why don't we just tell him you're here?" Kathryn asked.

"Because then that would just make everything worse for me."

"Gabriella he could come for you and take you away from your dad."

"I can't Kat. I can't leave my mother." she sighed and nodded.

"Fine but give me your cell number. I'm keeping in contact with you." I gave her my phone and she put her number in. She pressed the call button and my number went to her cell. "There now I have your number and I can call and bother you whenever I want." I giggled and she gave me back my phone.

"Gabi" I turned around and saw my mother motioning for me to come to her.

"One second mom" I turned back to Kathryn and Zeke and smiled. "It was really great seeing you two again. It's nice seeing familiar faces."

"It was great seeing _you_ after all you did disappear on us without saying anything to your best friends and only leaving a minor note for the love of your life."

"I know it's just that...saying goodbye face-to-face would have made everything more difficult. Well this is goodbye."

"For now." I smiled and gave Kathryn a hug. I turned to Zeke and he wrapped me in another bear hug. This time picking me off the floor.

"Zeke" I laughed and he put me down. I shook my head and waved. "Bye"

"Bye" they both said and I went to find my mother.

-

-

After another hour in the mall, my mother and I went home. Sadly we didn't get there before my father did and that meant there was hell to pay.

"Where the hell were you two?" he asked as we walked through the door.

"Calm down Alberto I just took Gabriella to the mall. It is her eighteenth birthday after all." he looked over at me, forgetting that today was the day I became legal.

"That's right. How could I forget?" I looked at him and he had a gleam in his eyes that told me he had something on his mind and it wasn't good.

"Mom I'm gonna go to my room now."

"Okay" I ran up to my room and closed my door. I had to get out of his sight. Something was wrong and I could feel it. A knock came to my door minutes later and I looked up from the book I was reading.

"Who?" I asked but instead of being answered my door opened. My father stood in the doorway smirking at me. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." he said and walked into my room, closing the door behind him. I looked at him suspiciously, the look in his eyes never fading.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, that look was familiar but I couldn't pin-point it.

"Like what?"

"Like you want something like you..." that's when it hit me. The look he was giving me was the same look Chris gave me before he raped me. I quickly stood up and backed away from him.

"You know what I want now don't you?" I backed up until my back hit the wall. He put his arms on the wall on both sides of me. "It won't be the same fun as it would have been if that asshole wouldn't have touched you but it'll still be fun." he touched my cheek and I hit his hand away. "Bitch" he said and slapped me. "You're going to regret doing that."

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above me. The look in his eyes was pure lust and it made me afraid that he could look at me like that. I was his own flesh and blood and yet he saw me as some kind of object to be used. He trailed one of his hands down my body, his eyes following where his hands went.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what else he was doing but I could still feel it. I could still feel his hands roaming my body, undressing me every second. He picked me up and carried me to my bed. I didn't want to feel what he was doing. I didn't want to hear his breathing. I didn't want to feel his body against mine. But I did...and I hated every second of it. I wanted to die so badly but God wasn't granting me that wish and I cursed him for it. Maybe doing that wasn't the best idea but at that point I didn't care. I just didn't want to feel what I felt. Something like this shouldn't happen to a person twice in the same year. Something like this shouldn't happen to _anyone_. But it happened to me and this time...I had no Troy to turn to when it was all over.


	16. Chapter 16

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I love this movie but I don't own the rights to it, I do own a copy of it. I don't own Nick Lachey's 'What's Left Of Me' either._**

**(A/N: this story will definitely be longer than the original but I'm not sure yet by how much)**

_Chapter 16_

**Wednesday December 20, 2006**

Nothing has been the same since my birthday. My father beats me more often to the point where I just feel like giving up and letting him kill me. My mother doesn't talk much anymore either. I know she heard us that day. I know it's killing her to know her husband raped her daughter but she doesn't voice it.

Everything has become a routine for me. Getting up in the morning, getting dressed, going to school, coming home and my father beats me for about an hour. On certain days he'll go the extra length and rape me. Those are the days I hate the most because every time he does it my mind wanders to Troy and I don't wanna think about how much I miss him while I'm in a situation like this.

I walked into school, my head down, tears on the brink of falling. I was thinking about him again. If I was back in Albuquerque, we would have been married by now. Today was the last day before Christmas break and I didn't want it to be. Because that would mean spending two weeks with my father.

I walked up to my locker and opened it. Out dropped a note that fluttered to the ground. I looked at it then at my surroundings. There was no suspicious looking person around so I just shrugged it off and picked up.

_I know I'm almost a month late and five days early but Happy Belated Birthday and Merry Christmas._

I didn't understand this. No one in my school knew my birthday. No one even knew me. I did my best to isolate myself from everyone else and it worked but now there was this. Who could have known me enough to tell me happy birthday? That's when I smelled it. It was a familiar smell that I knew all too well.

"Troy" I whispered to myself and a tear slid from my eyes. But it couldn't be. He had no clue where I was so he couldn't have written me this note. I sighed and put the note back in my locker. I packed my bag and closed my locker, walking to homeroom.

-

-

During fourth period I was kind of zoning out and didn't notice the door opening or the person standing at the door until the teacher called my name.

"Gabriella Montez" I looked up and saw a guy standing there with a dozen roses in his hand. I stood up and walked over to him.

"For you." he said and I took it from him.

"Thank you. Who are they from?"

"I have no clue. All I do is deliver" he said and walked out of the classroom. I went back to my seat and sat down. All the girls were glaring at me with envious eyes. They wanted to know who gave me it but even I didn't have an answer for that.

I searched through the roses looking for a card. I finally found it and put the roses down. I opened the card but found no name.

_Eleven roses represents your beauty. Ten roses represents your heart. Nine roses represents your kindness. Eight roses represents you sweetness. Seven roses represents the seven people who care about you the most. Six represents the one's you've known the longest. Five represents the love they have for you. Four represents the people in your second home. Three represents the weeks I've gone without you. Two roses represent me and you. One rose represents you as my only love. The last rose represents how long I will love you for._

I didn't understand the last part so picked up one of the roses. That's when I noticed that one of them was fake. I took that one and saw there was another card attached to it. I took it off and opened it.

_I will love you until the last one dies._

_P.S. There's a surprise in your locker_

My heart was beating rapidly. Whoever this was had this planned out very well. Something told me I knew who did this but I couldn't believe it. Not yet at least.

-

-

I waited until lunch time before going to my locker. There was no one in the hallway and I was grateful for it. I opened my locker and another note came out of it. I bent down to pick it up and opened it.

_For us, memories hold everything in place. Listen to the memory I made just for you and me._

I looked up from the note and saw an iPod shuffle sitting in my locker. I took the headphones and put them in my ears. I reached for the shuffle and pressed play. Troy's voice filled my ears and I choked back a sob.

_This is a song for the love of my life Gabriella Montez. One, two, three, four._

_**Watch my life**_

_**Pass me by**_

_**In the rear view mirror**_

_**Pictures frozen in time**_

_**Are becoming clearer**_

_**I don't wanna waste another day**_

_**Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes**_

_**Yeah...**_

_**Cause I want you**_

_**And I feel you**_

_**Crawling underneath my skin**_

_**Like a hunger**_

_**Like a burning**_

_**To find a place I've never been**_

_**Now I'm broken**_

_**And I'm faded**_

_**I'm half the man I thought I would be**_

_**But you can have**_

_**What's left of me**_

_**I've been dying inside**_

_**Little by little**_

_**Nowhere to go**_

_**But going out of my mind**_

_**In endless circles**_

_**Running from myself until**_

_**You gave me a reason for standing still**_

_**And I want you**_

_**And I feel you**_

_**Crawling underneath my skin**_

_**Like a hunger**_

_**Like a burning**_

_**To find a place I've never been**_

_**Now I'm broken**_

_**And I'm faded**_

_**I'm half the man I thought I would be**_

_**But you can have**_

_**What's left of me**_

_**Falling faster**_

_**Barely breathing**_

_**Give me something to believe in**_

_**Tell me it's not all in my head**_

_**Take what's left of this man**_

_**Make me whole once again**_

_**Cause I want you**_

_**And I feel you**_

_**Crawling underneath my skin**_

_**Like a hunger**_

_**Like a burning**_

_**To find a place I've never been**_

_**Now I'm broken**_

_**And I'm faded**_

_**I'm half the man I thought I would be**_

_**But you can have**_

_**All that's left**_

_**What's left of me**_

_**I've been dying inside you see**_

_**I'm going out of my mind**_

_**Out of my mind**_

_**I'm just running in circles all the time**_

_**Will you take what's left?**_

_**Will you take what's left?**_

_**Will you take what's left of me?**_

_**Just running in circles in my mind**_

_**Will you take what's left?**_

_**Will you take what's left?**_

_**Will you take what's left of me?**_

I felt someone take the headphones out of my ear and finished off the song.

_**  
**"Take what's left of me"_ my heart stopped and I turned around. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. My eyes were met by blue ones and I felt like breaking down.

"T-Troy" I whispered and wrapped my arms around him, crying into his chest.

"Shh. It's okay Gabi. I'm here."

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Gabriella." he whispered and stroked my hair.

"H-he raped me" he pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"What?"

"My dad...he raped me." he kissed my forehead and pulled me back in his arms.

"It's not gonna happen again. I promise it won't." he pulled away and took my hand. "Come on"

"Troy I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if I leave they'll call my dad."

"Gabi I can't stay for much longer. I want you to come back with me."

"Back where?"

"To Albuquerque, to your friends...your family."

"And then what? It's not like I can go back to school. If I do then my dad will know and he'll come for me."

"Gabi I'm not leaving without you. I won't lose you again." I looked into his eyes. He was pleading with me to go with him.

"What about my mother? I can't leave her with him."

"Is she home?"

"Yeah. He won't let her work."

"I-is he home?"

"No why?" he smiled and pulled my arm. "Hold on" I closed my locker and followed behind him.

His plan was to take my mother with us. He didn't even have to ask her twice before she was packed and ready to go. But of course nothing goes as planned.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" came my father as he walked through the door. His eyes landed on Troy and I swear his eyes turned red. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he walked over to Troy, trying to intimidate him but Troy didn't back down.

"I'm taking Gabriella and her mother away from here. Away from you." Troy took my hand and led me to the door.

"You're not taking them anywhere." my father said and blocked the door.

"Move"

"Or what?" Troy punched my father in the face and he fell to the floor.

"That." he stepped over my father and walked out the door. I followed and motioned for my mother to do the same but the second she crossed over him, he grabbed her by the ankle.

"Get off" she screamed.

"Mom" I tried to get to her but Troy held me back.

"No you stay. I'll get her." as Troy went over to my mother, my father stood up and held a knife to her throat.

"Mom" I screamed

"Take one more step and I'll slit her throat." Troy stopped and my father smirked. "If you wanna save your mother Gabriella I suggest you get back in this house."

"No Gabi don't" my mother yelled "Go with Troy. Be happy."

"I won't leave you."

"Please Gabriella just go. There's nothing for you here."

"Shut up" my father said and covered her mouth "Gabriella get over here." I looked into my mother's eyes and saw that she would be okay.

"I love you mom." I cried and got into Troy's car. Troy took one more look at my father before jumping into the driver's side and driving away. I looked at the side mirror and saw my father push my mother to the side and run after the car but we were going to fast. I closed my eyes and put my head between my legs, the tears wouldn't stop.

"It's okay Gabi. Everything's going to be okay" Troy said as he rubbed my back soothingly. I sat up slightly and looked at him. He glanced over at me and smiled. I smiled back and I knew everything was going to be okay. Even though my mother wouldn't be with me, everything was going to be just fine because I had Troy with me and he was all I needed.

**(A/N: reunited and it feels so good...ignore my random moment there)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I want to own Zac Efron...I'm seriously obsessed with him. I don't own 'I Turn To You' by Christina Aguilera either_**

**(A/N: this chapter takes place between two different days. This is my longest chapter. It's 7 pages and 4 lines)**

_Chapter 17_

**Sunday December 24, 2006**

Christmas is a day away and I'm nervous as hell. You're probably wondering why. Well not only is Christmas a day away but so is my wedding. Yeah Troy and I agreed on a Christmas wedding. It's not going to be a big wedding, just a small simple wedding with close family and friends attending. That's the only reason why we're able to have it on Christmas because it didn't require a lot of planning.

"Gabi are you in here?" I heard Taylor say from the other side of the door.

"Yeah" she opened the door and smiled at me. "What?"

"Can you believe tomorrow is your wedding?"

"Don't remind me. The butterflies in my stomach won't stop." Taylor giggled and walked over to sit next to me on the bed. The girls and I was at Taylor's house while the guys were at Troy's house. I wished Troy could be with me but as tradition goes, the groom can't see the bride before the wedding ceremony.

"I can't believe how fast time flies" Taylor said as she played with the diamond ring on her finger. This was one thing I missed while I was trapped in Santa Fe, Chad proposed to Taylor. Everyone said that she cried, _then_ hit him, then said yes.

"I wish it wouldn't go so fast. Next thing you know we'll be graduating and going to different colleges." I know I told Troy I wouldn't be able to go back to school but his father pulled some strings and I was able to re-attend East High with the rest of my friends without having to bring up my transcripts from the high school in Santa Fe.

"Hey girlies whatcha talkin about?" Kelsi asked and sat on the other side of me.

"Time."

"Ah. I know that subject a little too well." for Kelsi time was moving to slow. She felt as if it were taunting her. You see Jason hadn't told her his true feelings yet. He was being just like Troy.

"He'll say it soon. Don't worry." Kelsi smiled sadly and I hugged her.

"Am I being excluded from something?" Kathryn asked and took a seat in front of me.

"No where just talking about how much time flies or in Kelsi's case, is being slow." Taylor said and Kathryn nodded.

"I'm with Kels on that one. It's moving to slow."

"I still say it's moving to slow. I mean it feels like yesterday I moved here from San Diego and met Troy." everyone nodded and things became quiet.

"It's amazing how many memories are being made or has already been made." Kelsi said.

"I think everyone will never forget Troy's surprise show at the Junior Prom" Taylor said and I blushed.

"What did he do?" Kathryn asked

"He sung a song that he wrote to Gabriella." Kelsi answered

"It was so sweet." Taylor squealed

"How does it go?"

"Let's watch it." Taylor said and pulled out a video tape.

"Watch it? Wait someone taped it?" I asked and Taylor nodded

"Of course. Why wouldn't someone tape someone else pouring their heart out to the one they love?" she popped in the tape and we spent the next hour watching that day being played over again.

It was like a dream to me. I felt as if I was there at that moment. Everything seemed so perfect, so flawless back then. How did my life spiral out of control? How did Troy manage to keep me in tact this whole time?

That night we spent talking about our lives and how much it would change in the next few months and how it would be in the next few years. We fell asleep in the guest bedroom around two in the morning waking up six hours later to get ready for the most important day of my life.

**Monday December 25, 2006**

"Merry Christmas everyone" Taylor said as she came down the stairs. Everyone was in the dining room eating. Everyone except me and Kathryn. We already ate before everyone woke up. We were watching early morning tv shows.

"Merry Christmas Tay" me and Kathryn called from the living room.

"Hurry up and eat Taylor everyone's already done." her mother said and came into the living room. "Okay it's time for the bride-to-be to go upstairs and get dressed so we can do your hair." I sighed and got up. Kathryn followed behind me and we went up to the guest bedroom where I was staying.

"I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Troy Bolton in two and a half hours." I gushed as Kathryn took my dress out of the closet.

"Me either that means we're going to be related."

"I never dreamed of getting married this early in life."

"You never dreamed about meeting your soul mate either but look what happened." I smiled softly and played with the ring on my finger. With my father out of the picture I could finally wear the engagement ring without any problem. "Now it's time for you to get in the shower so we can get you dressed and ready to look pretty for your future husband." I shook my head and walked over to the dresser. I took out a clean pair of underwear and went into the bathroom.

I took a five minute shower, put on my underwear and walked back into the room, allowing Kathryn to use the bathroom. Taylor and Kelsi walked over to me and helped me into my dress. To me my dress was beautiful but simple. It was ivory, sadly since I wasn't a virgin anymore, but it was still pretty. It had straps but then it had sheer sleeves that cut open at the bottom and hung from my arms. Everyone thought it was meant for me.

An hour later everyone was dressed and ready to go. Kathryn and Kelsi were my bridesmaids and Taylor was my maid of honor. They all wore a beige-ish strapless dress that had a white satin shall wrapped around the waist. We all had on the same shoes except mine had a different heel and it had rhinestone heart on it.

"You girls look beautiful." Taylor's mother said as her father walked into the room. He smiled and nodded.

"You four look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks daddy" Taylor said.

"We should get going the ceremony starts in half an hour." He ushered everyone out the door where a white limo waited. I was the first one to get in, followed by Taylor, Kathryn and Kelsi. Taylor's parents were going to follow us.

"I'm so nervous." I told the others and the nodded.

"We are too and we're not the one's getting married." Kelsi said and I grinned.

"That helps a lot."

"It's true." I shook my head and continued to enjoy the ride.

Fifteen minutes later we pulled up to a small country club, one that wasn't owned by the parents of Sharpay Evans. We stayed inside the car for a few minutes before getting out and heading inside. It was beautiful inside. Everything was perfect. Flowers adorned the walls, hanging from their pots like they were greeting me. Taylor's mother took us into a little room, where we stayed until it was time.

"Girls" Taylor's father said as he peeped his head inside. "They're ready for you." we all stood up and made our way out of the room. My face lit up when I saw Troy's father, my future father-in-law in about half an hour, standing there.

"Jack what are you doing back here?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Well I thought I would give you away. I know I'm not your father but it wouldn't be right for you to not have anyone to give you away." I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you" he responded by giving me his arm which I gratefully took. I could hear the music starting up from my place down the hall and watched my best friends lining up. Me and Troy didn't really want a traditional wedding but we did want music and I was the one who decided on it. I didn't tell him what it was though. As the words began Kathryn and Zeke began walking down the aisle.

_**When I'm lost in the rain**_

_**In your eyes I know I'll find the light**_

_**To light my way**_

_**And when I'm scared**_

_**And losing ground**_

_**When my world is going crazy**_

_**You can turn it all around**_

_**And when I'm down you're there**_

_**Pushing me to the top**_

_**You're always there**_

_**Giving me all you've got**_

Kelsi and Jason were next. Kelsi looked over at me and flashed me a smile. I smiled back and she turned around. She took a deep breath and the two started walking.

_**For a shield from the storm**_

_**For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm**_

_**I turn to you**_

_**For the strength to be strong**_

_**For the will to carry on**_

_**For everything you do**_

_**For everything that's true**_

_**I turn to you**_

Taylor was next. She went down by herself since Chad was Troy's best man. I could see the glow in her eyes, meaning she caught sight of Chad. She took a deep breath and started walking.

_**When I lose the will to win**_

_**I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again**_

_**I can do anything**_

_**Cause your love is so amazing**_

_**Cause your love inspires me**_

_**And when I need a friend**_

_**You're always on my side**_

_**Giving me faith**_

_**Taking me through the night**_

We had Chad's little sister be the flower girl and Kelsi's little brother be the ring bearer. They looked adorable going down the aisle together.

_**For a shield from the storm**_

_**For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm**_

_**I turn to you**_

_**For the strength to be strong**_

_**For the will to carry on**_

_**For everything you do**_

_**For everything that's true**_

_**I turn to you**_

"It's time" Jack whispered in my ear and I smiled at him.

"I guess it is." the door was closed but I could still here the music. I took a deep breath and waited for the doors to open.

_**For the arms to be my shelter**_

_**Through the rain**_

_**For truth that will never change**_

_**For someone to lean on**_

_**For a heart I can rely on through anything**_

_**For the one I can run to...**_

The second the door opened my eyes landed on Troy. He looked so handsome standing there in his black tuxedo. I smiled softly and Jack led me down the aisle, where my future stood waiting for me and for once in my life, I wasn't afraid of what it held. As long as he was with me, I had nothing to fear.

_**For a shield from the storm**_

_**For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm**_

_**I turn to you**_

_**For the strength to be strong**_

_**For the will to carry on**_

_**For everything you do**_

_**For everything that's true**_

_**I turn to you**_

_**For a shield from the storm**_

_**For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm**_

_**I turn to you**_

_**For the strength to be strong**_

_**For the will to carry on**_

_**For everything you do**_

_**For everything that's true**_

_**I turn to you**_

_**I turn to you**_

Jack and I stopped in front of the priest, my eyes never left Troy's. My heart was beating at a thousand miles an hour and I really didn't care.

"Who gives this woman away?" the priest asked and about five voices spoke up.

"We do." I looked at Chad, Jason and Zeke and they all had smiles on their face. I looked back and saw Taylor's father standing up and smiling at me. I wanted to cry. I never knew how many people cared about me, how many guys would do anything to protect me, until now. Jack gave Troy my hand and walked back over to Annie, Troy's mother.

"You look beautiful" Troy whispered and I smiled at him.

"We gather here today to join together in holy matrimony Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton. I have been told that the groom has written his own wedding vows." Troy nodded and I looked at him with confusion.

"Gabriella, ever since you stepped into my life, it's never been the same. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. You're my light, my sky, my sun, you are everything to me and mean everything to me. Without you I have no idea where I would be right now but I know I would be missing out on something great and that would be your love. I promise I will never hurt you. I'd rather die than cause you pain. You're the only thing keeping me alive. You are the reason I live" I smiled and he squeezed my hand.

"Has the bride anything to say?" I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Troy, for a while I thought that love was something I'd never experience but you turned my thoughts around. You made me see that I could love someone without getting hurt because that's what love is. Love doesn't hurt. You are everything to me. My whole world revolves around you. Without you I would be lost to the world and to myself. I love you so much"

"Now the exchanging of rings." Chad handed Troy the ring and I gave my engagement ring to Taylor. "Repeat after me. With this ring I, Troy Bolton, promise to love and cherish you, to honor and obey, through sickness and in health till death do us part."

"With this ring I, Troy Bolton, promise to love and cherish you, to honor and obey, through sickness and in health until the end of time." Troy changed the end and I blushed.

"With this ring I, Gabriella Montez, promise to love and cherish you, to honor and obey, through sickness and in health until the end of time" I repeated and Troy smiled.

"With the power vested in me by God and the state of New Mexico, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May I present Mr. & Mrs. Troy Bolton. You may now kiss your bride."

"You didn't have to tell me twice." Troy commented and leaned down, planting a soft but passionate kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and everyone started cheering. I was finally married to the love of my life.

-

-

We celebrated the rest of the day at Troy's house. There, Troy and I found out that his parents had given us a trip to Maui for our honeymoon. How they afforded that? I have no clue but I was glad they did that for us.

The party ended at one since Troy and I had to be up by nine to catch our flight. Wow. Eighteen, married and going to Hawaii. How lucky am I?

I stood at the bathroom mirror removing my earrings, getting ready for bed just as Troy walked through the door.

"What a day" he said

"I know. I loved every minute of it but I'm glad it's over." he nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Same here. So Mrs. Bolton how about I get you out of that dress?"

"Troy your parents are right next door. I'd rather not have them hear us."

"Oh please. Ever since you said yes to marrying me, I've always wanted to take the wedding dress off of you so we could have our first time as a married couple."

"How about this?" I turned around in his arms and leaned against the sink. "I'll take the dress with me and I'll put it on when we get to the hotel room just so you can take it off again."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good" I kissed and walked out of the bathroom. I took off my dress and put on my pj's. I crawled into Troy's bed and waited for him to come out the bathroom. He walked out seconds later and crawled in next to me. I snuggled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Night Troy"

"Goodnight Gabi." he kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes. I was where I wanted to be. Married to and in the arms of the one who loved me the most...I wouldn't have it any other way.

_**Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. - I Corinthians 13: 4-7**_

**(A/N: That right there is my favorite verse in the Catholic Bible even though I don't go to church. It describes Troy's love for Gabriella very well. If you want to know what the clothes and the engagement ring looks like, the links are in my profile.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own_**

**(A/N: okay so this is the honeymoon. It does have a suggestion of sex but it's not put into full detail so yes they finally do it. lol. A lot of you asked what happened to Gabriella's mom well you'll find out soon. Excuse the shortness of this chapter)**

_Chapter 18_

**Sunday December 31, 2006**

We've been in Maui for almost a week and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You're probably wondering have we done it yet? Well the answer's no. We've been to excited to think about it. I mean we're two married teenagers in Hawaii what can you expect? I've been thinking about it though. I'm not sure if Troy has. If he has, it's not bothering him.

The view from our balcony is gorgeous. I've never seen anything more breath taking in my life.

"Hey" I heard from behind me and felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"Hey" he kissed my cheek and laid his head on my shoulder. "Isn't it beautiful out here?"

"Yeah."

"I've never seen anything more beautiful."

"I have." I turned my head to him and he smiled.

"What's that?"

"You" I blushed and he kissed me. Our innocent kiss turned passionate and I turned around in his arms. He pushed me against the railing and it was my room all over again. The only difference was there was no asshole father to break us up. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Gabi"

"Hm?" instead of answering me, he placed his lips on mine and brought me as close to him as possible. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He picked me up and took me into the room, gently placing me on the bed. He stopped and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said and moved away from me.

"Troy." I sat up and touched his shoulder. "It's okay. I want this."

"I can't. I mean you just got away from your father and..."

"And what?" he stayed silent. I sighed and got up. I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out my dress. I had to show him I wanted this. I wanted us to be able to do this. I walked into the bathroom and changed into my wedding dress. I walked back out and Troy looked at me. "You said this is what you wanted."

"Gabriella I..."

"What am I disgusting? Am I ugly? I understand that I'm not exactly pure like you want me to be. But what can I do about that? What do you want from me?"

"Gabi it's not that"

"Then what is it? Are you afraid to touch a girl that's been tainted? I'm sorry I'm not a virgin anymore" I was on the brink of tears. He stood up and walked over to me. He placed both of his hands on my face and kissed me hard.

"You're not ugly. You're not disgusting. You're the purest person I've ever met and I could care less about how tainted you are or if you're a virgin or not. That wasn't your fault."

"Then why don't you want me?"

"I do. I do want you I'm just afraid."

"Of what?"

"That once we get this over and done with, you'll slip away from me. I don't wanna lose you."

"Troy you won't lose me. I promise none of this will make me like you any less. I love you and that's all that matters."

"Gabi..." he said then kissed me.

"Take me Troy, I'm yours." I whispered and he kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me off the ground. He wrapped my legs around his waist and walked over to the bed. He gently laid me on the bed, situating himself on top of me. His tongue brushed my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to grant it entry. His hands ran up and down my sides but it wasn't like how my father did it. It was gentle and loving.

He slipped the straps of my dress off of my shoulder and moved his mouth to my shoulder blades. My fingers found his hair and tangled themselves in it. He took one of my hands and entwined our fingers together. It's amazing how our fingers fit perfectly together. He rolled us over so I was on top and his other hand found its way to the zipper of my dress.

After getting my top half out of the dress, I stood up and allowed the rest to fall to the floor. I wasn't wearing any underwear so I stood in front of Troy naked. His blue eyes washed over me and I turned away, ashamed of the bruises that still adorned my body.

"I know I'm ugly." I whispered. He got up and walked over to me.

"You're anything but ugly." he whispered before catching my lips in a passionate kiss. He walked backwards until he hit the bed, falling backwards with me falling on top of him. I giggled and looked into his eyes. "I love you Gabriella."

"I love you too, Troy." he moved a strand of hair from my eyes and brought his lips to mine.

Everything from there was sweet bliss. I'd never felt anything more pleasurable in my life. Troy wasn't rough like my father and Chris, he was gentle. He made me feel comfortable, he didn't go faster unless I told him so. Our legs seemed to fit together like the pieces of a puzzle, our curves were perfectly aligned with each other. This was who I was meant to be with. Kathryn was right, he is my soul mate.

When it was over, Troy held me in his arms like he didn't want to let go. Our body heat still radiated in the air, making our hair stick to our skin. I laid my head on Troy's bare chest, trying to make my heart stop pounding.

"Thank you Troy." I whispered and he looked at me.

"For what?"

"For making me feel the way I do about you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't know what love is." he kissed my forehead and ran his fingertips along my upper arm.

"You're welcome Gabriella." I smiled and closed my eyes, letting my exhaustion take over. "Happy New Year love." I heard him say before slipping into an unconscious state.


	19. Chapter 19

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: Disney owns the rights to the characters except for Kat and I own the rights to the plot of this story and Gabriella's psycho father Alberto or as Hollywood Rose calls him Assberto xD_**

_Chapter 19_

**Wednesday January 3, 2007**

Today is the day Troy and I are going back to Albuquerque. He wants to spend some time with his family since school starts next week. I didn't want to leave, not to mention I was nervous about getting back on the plane. It took me sleeping pills to get here, getting back was a whole other story since somehow Troy _seemed_ to misplace the sleeping pills. Yeah right.

"Troy are you sure you can't find the sleeping pills?" I asked him for the hundredth time since we got to the airport.

"Yes Gabi." I sat back in my seat and bit my lip. Our flight was called and my heart started racing. "Come on" Troy said as he stood up. He outstretched his hand to me and I hesitantly took it. "Gabi everything's gonna be okay."

"But what if something goes wrong? What if the engines fail? Or the pilot falls asleep? Or..."

"Gabriella" I stopped and looked at him. "I promise, nothing will happen." I sighed and stood up. As we walked through the terminal, I gripped Troy's hand. My nerves were taking over and I felt like everything around me was spinning.

"Troy." I stopped and he looked at me. "I can't go any further. I feel dizzy." Troy picked me up bridal style and walked me down the rest of the way.

"You're going to have to walk on your own okay?" I nodded and he set me down. "I'll be right behind you." I took a deep breath and walked towards the door of the plane. I stopped midway, feeling myself becoming dizzy again. "Keep walking" Troy whispered and pushed me gently towards the door.

Seconds later I was on the plane. My heart rate was going at a million miles an hour. Troy led me to our seats and I sat down, quickly putting on my seatbelt. I heard Troy chuckle and I glared at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You" he said and sat down beside me. I hit him playfully and he clutched his shoulder like it hurt. "Ow."

"Oh shut up." I said before the pilot came over the intercom to announce that we were about to take off. I groaned and Troy grabbed my hand.

"Everything's gonna be fine." he squeezed my hand and I smiled. The plane began to move and I tried not to pay attention to it. But that's easier said than done. At the first jolt, I tensed and squeezed Troy's hand. "Calm down Gabi. Nothing's gonna happen." I looked over at Troy and saw the sincerity in his eyes. I smiled softly and laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and leaned his head against mine. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on the one next to me instead of the moving plane.

It felt like forever that we were up in the air. We finally landed in Albuquerque and I've never been happier to see it. The second we walked out of the terminal and into the airport I dropped to my knees.

"Land!" I yelled and kissed the floor.

"Honey people are staring" Troy said even though he had an amused smile on his face.

"You think I care?" I asked and kissed the floor again.

"Guess not." Troy sighed and picked me off the floor. "Come on. Let's go."

We walked to the baggage claim and a familiar bushy hair stood out from the crowd.

"Afro puff" I yelled and ran to Chad.

"Giggles" he yelled back and ran towards me. He calls me giggles because I giggle a lot. I jumped into his arms and he spun me around. He set me back on the ground and I rustled his hair. "How was it?"

"It was great. We had a lot of fun." he smiled then looked at his best friend.

"What's up Chad?" Troy asked as they did their little handshake.

"Nothing much. You?"

"Same." I rolled my eyes and went over to the conveyer belt to wait for my bags. Troy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my ear and laid his head on my shoulder.

"You two just came back from your honeymoon and you're still all over each other."

Chad commented.

"You can't blame me for loving her so much." Troy said and Chad rolled his eyes. "You should understand. I mean you have Taylor." Chad looked away from us and scratched the back of his neck.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he sighed.

"Me and Taylor aren't doing so good."

"Why what happened?" Troy asked, standing up straight but not taking his arms from around me.

"We got into a fight last week and she hasn't spoken to me since."

"What was it about?"

"She wants to get married early...like you guys did. But I told her I'd rather wait until after we graduate college. Now she's accusing me of not loving her enough and saying that the only reason that I don't want to get married early is because if I meet another girl, I can easily drop her for the other girl."

"But that's not why you don't wanna get married early is it?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Of course not. I love Taylor I would never drop her for someone else."

"Then why don't you tell her that?"

"She won't listen to me. Every time I try to get near her, she walks away from me."

"That reminds me of someone." Troy said looking at me.

"I'll talk to her okay?" I said, ignoring Troy. "I'll snap some sense into her."

"Thanks Gabs."

"No problem."

We found our bags and followed Chad to his car. On the way to Troy's house, we had a little radio karaoke competition. I ended up winning because of some _persuasion_ tactics I used on Troy.

"We're home" Troy called out when we walked through the door.

"Troy. Gabi" Kathryn squealed as she came down the stairs. She threw her arms around Troy, giving him a tight hug before turning to me. "I missed you guys." she said as she squeezed the life out of me.

"We missed you too Kat but I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry." she said and let go of me.

"Where's my parents?" Troy asked looking around.

"Oh right they went to some kind of dinner party."

"They forgot we were coming home?"

"No but they promised their friends they would go."

"Oh. So you've been here alone?"

"Well I was talking to Zeke before you three walked through the door."

"Did you have fun?" I joked and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey guys I'm gonna get going. I'm gonna try and talk to Taylor." Chad said, heading for the door.

"If she still won't talk to you let me handle it." I said

"I will. But I just wanna try one more time." I nodded and he waved "Later"

"Bye Chad." Kathryn said and hugged him.

"Later buddy" Troy said.

"Later afro puff"

"Bye giggles" he smiled and walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

"Well I'm going over to Zeke's so...can I borrow your car?" Kathryn asked Troy and he sighed.

"Fine" he said handing her his keys.

"Yay"

"But if you scratch it, it's your head."

"Okay." she took the keys and headed for the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"And what's that?" Troy asked and she shrugged

"I don't know. Bye" she closed the door and Troy shook his head.

"How did I get stuck with a cousin like her?"

"No clue." I said and walked towards the living room.

"Whoa where are you going?" Troy asked and grabbed my arm, pulling me to him.

"Um to watch tv."

"I have something better in mind" I rose an eyebrow at him and he smirked. "Don't tell me you've forgotten our little deal?"

"Troy...you're not serious are you?"

"I'm totally serious." he pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I let you win so you owe me something."

"Fine." he smiled and kissed me.

"So glad you agreed." he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Troy" I whined "I can walk you know"

"I know but I like carrying you" I laughed and he started carrying me up the stairs to his room.

"I'm so glad your parents aren't home."

"So am I" he took me into his room and closed the door with his foot. What a night we had. Luckily his parents came home _after_ we fell asleep. But I think Kathryn might have been home before that. I sure hope not.

**(A/N: okay it might be a while before I update this. It's not because I'm out of ideas but because I haven't been doing any homework (this is how much I love you guys and this story) so I have some catching up to do. But I will be working on the next chapter when I get time and I have two research papers due soon so I have to get those done.)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I own not a damn thing_**

**(A/N: more drama between the two love birds. To HSMlover4ever: I'm so glad you made 'Your Guardian Angel' Troy and Gabriella's theme song. I was extremely bored so I just decided to continue on with the story while I had the chance)**

_Chapter 20_

**Thursday January 4, 2007**

The sound of Troy's alarm clock woke me out of my sleep and him out of his. I opened my eyes just in time to see his arm reach over and shut it off.

"When did you set that?" I asked

"I didn't" he answered and I gave him a look of confusion

"Then who did?" I asked.

"That would be me" came a voice from the doorway and we both looked over. Kathryn stood in the doorway, smirking at us. "So did you two enjoy your night?" she asked walking over to us. "You don't have to answer that. I already know you did since Gabriella wouldn't stop screaming" My eyes widened and I blushed.

"Y-you heard that?"

"Yeah. I came home around the time you were screaming his name."

"Oh God" I buried my face in Troy's chest, trying to hide the redness on my cheeks.

"You know you said that same thing last night too. Except it was louder."

"You can go now" Troy said

"Okay fine" I looked up and watch Kathryn head for the door. "But just to let you know...I'm scarred for life."

"Go"

"Going. Going." she left the room and Troy sighed.

"I can't believe she heard us" I said and he looked down at me.

"Neither can I" he ran his fingers along my bare arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Now we know never to have sex in your parents house again"

"Or at least when we know no one's gonna be home for hours."

"That too" I sat up, wrapping the sheet around me. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Anything you wanna do" he said as he glided his finger along my spine. I turned to look at him and smiled.

"You think we could go visit Taylor?"

"Sure why not?" I nodded and moved to sit over the side of the bed. I grabbed my underwear and my shirt and put them on before walking over to the bathroom. "Where are you going?"

"To take a shower"

"Can I come with?"

"You're such a perv"

"But you know you love me"

"So true" I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

After taking a quick shower, I walked back into the room with nothing but a towel. I saw Troy still laying in the same position I left him in but he had his eyes closed. I silently walked over to him and laid on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me and opened his eyes.

"So you are awake."

"Yep. I see you're done"

"Yep. Your turn" I gave him a quick peck on the lips and stood up. I walked over to his closet, which we shared, and looked for something to wear.

Five minutes passed by and I finally found something to wear. A cute yellow shirt and blue jeans. Troy walked out of the bathroom and I turned around.

"Done?" I asked and he nodded

"All done"

"Then I'll be downstairs" I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. "Hey Kat" I said when I saw Kathryn sitting in front of the television set.

"I do expect to get second cousins out of this" she said randomly

"That was random" she looked at me and smiled

"I'm just saying if you and Troy are going to fuck the night away I hope second cousins are coming out of it"

"Eventually. I mean me and Troy have talked about having kids but I think now's a little too soon."

"Are you on the pill?"

"Yea"

"Okay that's all I wanna know" she turned back to the television screen and things became quiet.

"So what did you and Zeke do last night?"

"Made out basically."

"That's all?"

"That's all. Unlike you I have a lover who will actually wait."

"Troy did wait." Kathryn laughed then covered her mouth like that wasn't something she was supposed to say "Kat what is it you're not telling me?"

"Well..."

"Well what?" she stayed silent, bitting her lower lip "Kathryn if you don't answer me I swear I will do some damage to that precious hair of yours."

"No not my hair"

"Then answer me" she sighed and looked down at her hands

"I wasn't supposed to tell you this but...during the summer time when you and Troy were broken up, he went to this house party the first day I got here and I went with him. And well he was just so depressed a lot of the girls were throwing themselves at him. One in particular was making a big effort."

"Who?"

"Don't know. Some blonde. Her name sounds like those permanent markers, kids like to sniff."

"Sharpay?"

"Yeah that's it. Anyway they were talking and she sounded sincere enough. Next thing I know they were drunk and having a go on the couch." I thought my heart was going to stop.

"So you mean he...slept with her?"

"Sadly yes." I didn't want to cry but the pain was too much to keep back. He slept with Sharpay and didn't even tell me.

"Gabs you ready to go" I heard him yell and I stood up.

"Gabi don't" Kathryn said as I walked towards the stairs. She grabbed my arm but I pulled it out of her grasp "Gabriella"

"What's wrong?" he asked when I stopped right in front of him.

"You lying bastard" I whispered and he looked at me, shock written across my face.

"What did I do?"

"You told me you never moved on. You told me right in my face that you never moved on. But I come to find out that not only did you move on but you lost it and to of all people Sharpay" he looked at Kathryn, anger flashing in his blue eyes.

"You told?"

"I'm sorry it slipped out."

"Look Gabriella it was a mistake okay? I only did it to get rid of the pain of losing you"

"That still doesn't change the fact that you lied to me. I trusted you and you lied to me." he sighed and looked away from me. "How many times?"

"What?" he asked and looked at me.

"How many times did you sleep with her?" he sighed and closed his eyes.

"At least five times"

"Five? God Troy...once okay, twice maybe but five times. When were you planning on telling me this?"

"I thought I could keep it from you but it seems someone doesn't know how to keep their mouth shut." he glared at Kathryn and she walked back into the living room.

"Don't blame this on her Troy. It's your own damn fault that you decided to keep this from me."

"Gabriella..."

"Just don't Troy. I don't wanna hear it." I headed for the door, grabbing my purse on the way out.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Taylor's" I closed the door behind me and began walking to Taylor's house. On the way there, my tears began falling. I knew he was too good to be true. I walked up to Taylor's front door and rang the bell. Seconds later the door opened and Taylor looked at me with a look of concern.

"Gabi what's wrong?"

"He lied to me" I cried and she took me inside. She took me up to her room and sat me on her bed.

"Okay what happened?"

"During the summer, I broke up with Troy and.."

"Wait what? When did that happen and why wasn't I informed?"

"I had to because of my father"

"Oh"

"Anyway when school started up again, Troy told me that he never moved on and was never with another girl over the summer. Then today I find out from Kathryn, he told me a complete lie. He was with someone and not just anyone, Sharpay"

"Seriously?" I nodded and played with my fingers.

"He...he had sex with her."

"What?"

"Yeah. Five times"

"Oh that bastard's gonna get a piece of my mine."

"I just can't believe he lied to me."

"Well you did lie to him about your dad"

"But that's different Tay. He slept with someone and told me that he didn't. He took advantage of my trust in him." I broke down. "Everything that Troy has ever told me in the pass five months has been a complete lie"

"That's not true. He really does love you. If he didn't then he wouldn't have married you."

"Oh sure that's exactly why he married me. I'm starting to believe that's a lie too."

"Look why don't you stay here for a while. Let Troy think about the consequences his actions has caused."

"Thanks Tay" she smiled and gave me a hug.

That night I slept in the guest bedroom. Sleep wasn't easy to come by since every time I closed my eyes, images of Troy and Sharpay flooded my mine. I stared up at the ceiling, tears streaming down my face. I hated this. I hated the fact that Troy couldn't have just told me from the start about his relationship with Sharpay. I would have understood but no, he decided to keep that detail about his summer in the dark. I rolled over and let the tears fall, crying myself to sleep in the process.

**(A/N: it was the best of times...it was the worst of times)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the characters just the story**_

**(A/N: I got depressed writing this chapter. Choice song: My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne)**

_Chapter 21_

**Monday January 8, 2007**

I stayed the weekend with Taylor, ignoring phone calls from Troy. I just couldn't talk to him, not after the way he lied to me and kept his fling with Sharpay from me.

I walked into school, Taylor by my side. Everything seemed the same as before I left for Santa Fe. But I knew it was anything but the same.

"I'll see you in homeroom" Taylor said and walked down a different hallway to her locker. I watched her go before walking to my own locker. As I stood at my locker, packing my bag, Troy walked up to me.

"Gabi can I talk to you?" I didn't answer him, I wanted him to know I was still mad at him. "Gabriella please don't give me the silent treatment again"

"What else am I supposed to give you?"

"You can actually talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about" I closed my locker and started to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Gabriella please."

"Troy...I can't okay? I can't deal with this. I can't _deal_ with the fact that you kept this from me." I pulled my arm out of his grasp and walked away from him.

I walked into homeroom and took a seat in the back, like I did when I first came to this school. Back before my father. Back before Troy and I were together. Back when we were just friends and nothing more. Maybe it should have stayed like that. Maybe if it had, I wouldn't have a broken heart.

-

-

During third period, Sharpay had the nerve to talk to me. It didn't help that she sat right behind me.

"So rumor has it you finally found out about me and Troy?" she whispered in my ear.

"So what if I did?"

"He was so upset when you broke up with him."

"He told you?"

"Of course. I used that to my advantage and got him to forget about you. I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have lost my virginity to the most popular guy in school. Whereas you lost yours to the second. Maybe I could ask Troy if he wants another go" I turned around to face her, she was now getting on my last nerves.

"Stay away from him."

"And why should I?"

"Because he's my husband"

"What?" I smirked and showed her my wedding ring. "Oh. Well it doesn't matter he'll come back to me just like he did in the summer. He kept coming back for more."

"That was different. He wasn't married then"

"Okay I'll make a deal with you. If I can get Troy to give in to me, you back off and break off this marriage. If not then I'll back off and leave him alone."

"Deal"

"Okay meet me in the gym at free period. That's where he'll probably be" I nodded and turned back around. I was certain Troy wasn't going to go back to her but could I really be sure of that.

-

-

At free period, I made my way to the gym. There I saw Chad standing at the door, looking extremely upset.

"Hey Chad what's up?" I asked and he sighed.

"Have you talked to Taylor yet?"

"No but I'll do it soon. Is Troy in there?"

"Um...no"

"You're lying"

"Look Gabi you don't wanna go in there" I nodded and turned around to walk away. When I knew Chad let his guard down, I ran pass him and into the gym. The second I walked in, I saw Sharpay kiss Troy. I waited just to see if Troy would push her away but he didn't instead he laid his hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

I bit my lip to keep back the sob that wanted to be released but it came out anyway. They broke apart and looked my way. Sorrow flashed in Troy's eyes and he made a move to walk towards me. I walked backward until I reached the door. I turned around and ran as fast as I could, not stopping when I heard him call my name. My heart was completely shattered, lying in pieces on the gym floor. I ran up to the roof, where I collapsed on the top stair and cried.

"Gabriella" I looked up and saw Troy looking at me sorrowfully. "I'm sorry"

"Go to hell Troy." I yelled and I saw him flinch. "If you were really sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Gabriella, she was there okay? She means nothing to me. I love you not her."

"Bullshit Troy. That's total bull and you know it. If you truly loved me you wouldn't have kissed her. If you truly loved me then you would have slept with her." I looked away from him, closing my eyes to stop the tears. "If you truly loved me...then you wouldn't have lied to me."

"And what about all those times you lied to me about your father? You lied too Gabriella. Don't make me seem like the bad guy."

"But I wasn't off fucking some slut while the only person I love was being abused everyday by her father." he looked away from me "I thought you were different Troy. I thought that you were the one person that loved me and wouldn't lie to me. But you're just like them. You're just like my father and you're just like Chris." he bit his lip and scratched the back of his neck. "You wanted me to believe you, to trust in you...and I did. I trusted you with my life and you took advantage of it. Just like they did."

"Gabi..."

"Don't Troy, just don't. Maybe I was better off with my father."

"Don't say that"

"Why not? At least there I wouldn't have to deal with a broken heart."

"I don't know why you're making this such a big deal. It was one kiss."

"One kiss that you enjoyed on top of five times you've slept with her."

"Gabriella if I wanted her then I would be with her"

"Do you want her?" he didn't answer me "do you?" I yelled and he sighed.

"Sometimes I do..."

"Well that's just great."

"But she's nothing compared to you."

"Well guess what Troy? You can have her."

"What?"

"You can have her because I'm through with this" I took off the ring and threw it to the ground.

"Gabriella you can't be serious"

"I am. I'm tired of being taken for granted." I walked to leave but he grabbed me and crushed me against him "let me go"

"No. I won't let you walk out of my life again"

"Let me go Troy."

"I love you Gabriella"

"I hate you" he grip on me loosened and I stepped away from him. The look on his face was heart breaking but it was the only way I could get him to let go of me. Of course I didn't hate him but this is how it had to be. All the events that led up to this were signs. Signs that we're truly not meant to be...no matter how perfect for each other we are. I ran pass him and didn't look back. The pain across his face was too much to bear.

I avoided Troy and the others for the rest of the day. I knew that one look at me and Taylor would know something's wrong. I gave Sharpay what she wanted. I broke it off with Troy. I gave him to her and I made a decision that would change my life. I decided to leave Albuquerque. Where to? I didn't know. All I knew was that it was better this way.

-

-

When I got back to Taylor's house, I told her everything including the part where I made my decision to leave. She begged me to stay but I knew if I stayed then I would only cause more pain.

"Gabi please don't go. You can avoid Troy"

"I can't Tay. I can't spend five months here, seeing him everyday until we graduate. He means everything to me..."

"Then why did you tell him you hate him?"

"Because Tay...we're not meant to be."

"Yes you are."

"No we're not Tay. I knew from the start this wouldn't last but I let myself get caught up in him anyway. It's time that I forget about us and start over."

"Gabriella..."

"Look Tay just promise me you'll forgive Chad." I said changing the subject "He loves you I know he does. He just doesn't want to get married so soon. Give him another chance." she nodded and smiled. "I should go. My bus leaves in half an hour."

"I'll give you a ride"

"Thanks Tay"

Taylor drove me to the bus depot and there we said our goodbyes.

"Keep in touch okay?"

"I will" I hugged her, wishing I didn't have to say goodbye to her. "Tell Kat I said I'm sorry"

"I will"

"Bye Tay"

"Bye Gabi" I boarded the bus and took my seat. Where ever this bus took me, I hoped my life would be a lot better than it was now. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**(A/N: that was hard to write. Getting Gabriella's emotions right was the hardest part but I could just imagine the pain she was going through. Chapter 22 and Chapter 2 of 'Already Over' should be out soon)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except the ones that aren't in the movie_**

**(A/N: I'm finally back with this wooo. You guys are gonna love this chapter. Reunions and two little surprises)**

_Chapter 22_

**October 18...5 years later**

"Gabriella you can go home now. I know you want to get home to those little ones" my boss said and I smiled at her.

"Thanks Francine" I said and hung up my apron. I said goodbye to the rest of my coworkers and walked out of the small diner.

It's been five years since I left Albuquerque and let me tell you my life has been anything but easy. I moved to L.A. but I was never able to finish high school, there was too much going on and I couldn't concentrate on my school work. I was able to get my GED and I take day classes at the local college. From noon to seven I work at a small diner not far from my apartment building.

I was so glad to walk up to my front door, knowing what laid on the other side. I opened the door and felt myself being pushed backwards. I looked down and smiled at the dark haired girl that stood in front of me.

"Mommy you're home" she squealed and I giggled.

"Yes I am." she looked up at me, her blue eyes sparkling in the light. So many memories came back to me as I stared into them. "Where's your brother?"

"He's watching tv." I nodded and bent down to pick her up. This was my daughter, Isabella. She was my second born. Well not really second born but she was born two minutes after her brother. That's right I have twins. I walked into the next room and saw my son sitting in front of the tv with my next door neighbor sitting beside him. She looked up at me and smiled "thanks so much Sally"

"It was nothing Gabriella. I know how hard it can be to raise to kids on your own" Sally had been a single mother at one point. Her husband died when her kids were ten. That was ten years ago. Now she's thirty-eight meaning she was just like me. A teen mother but she actually had a husband unlike me. "I'll see you later. Bye you two"

"Bye Ms. Dennis" they said together and she smiled before leaving.

"Troy don't sit too close to the television." I said and he moved away from it. Yes, I did name my son Troy but it was only right considering that he looks just like him. If you're thinking that Troy's the father you're totally right. I found out a month after I left. I named my daughter after my grandmother and my son after his father, the only man I ever loved.

"Mommy I'm hungry" Isabella whined and I sighed.

"Then let's find you some food."

I ended up giving her little bits of leftovers from the night before. It was hard to raise two kids and go to school but this was how I lived and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love my kids no matter how much they remind me of the one who broke my heart.

"Okay you two time for bed." I said and they groaned.

"Five more minutes mommy please" Troy whined and I shook my head.

"Nope time for bed." he groaned and got up off the floor. "Izzy why don't you go pick out a bedtime story while I give your brother a bath." she nodded and ran into my room. I picked up my son and took him into the bathroom. Five minutes later he was clean and dressed for bed. "Izzy your turn"

"Coming mommy" she ran into the bathroom and began undressing. Another five minutes went by and she was ready to go to sleep.

"So what bedtime story have you pick out Iz?"

"Mommy who's this?" she asked handing me a picture. I choked back a sob when I saw Troy's smiling face in it.

"What's wrong mommy?" Troy asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing. This, Izzy, is your dad"

"How come he's not here with us?"

"Because Izzy sometimes mommies and daddies get into a fight and they separate from each other"

"What did you two fight about?"

"Well daddy liked another girl that wasn't mommy"

"That's not right" Troy said and I laughed.

"No it's not sweetie. But it was your dad's choice to like her so there was nothing I could do." Troy got off his bed and hugged me.

"It's okay mommy we still like you" he said and Isabella joined in on the hug.

"Yeah we still like you" I giggled and hugged them

"I still love you too. Now time to get some shut eye. I have to work tomorrow." they nodded and got back into their respective beds. "Night my little ones"

"Night mommy" they said, stifling a yawn. I turned on their night light and turned off the regular light. I gave them each a kiss on their forehead and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I leaned against the door, staring at the picture in my hands. A tear fell from my eyes and I held the picture close to me.

He had no idea what he had here. He had no idea that I still loved him. I walked into my room and undressed, slipping on my night clothes. I put the picture on my night stand and cried myself to sleep.

**October 19**

I went to work the next day, leaving the twins in the care of Sally again. For some reason I had a feeling something was going to happen today. Something that would change the safety of my current life.

"Gabs you're late" Francine said as I slipped on my apron.

"I know I'm sorry I had to wait for the babysitter."

"Well you have costumers in your section. Luckily they just got here." I nodded and picked up my note pad and headed over to the occupied table.

"Good morning everyone. Welcome to Blue Jay diner. I'm..."

"Gabriella?" I looked up from the note pad and found myself staring into sky blue eyes.

"T-Troy?" he smiled and I dropped my note pad.

"Gabi" I felt myself being embraced by someone but I didn't move my eyes from his.

"Gabriella you have a phone call" Francine said and I broke my gaze with Troy.

"Coming. I'll be right back." thank you to whoever called me. I hurried to the back and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Gabriella you have to come quick Izzy caught a cold."

"Is she all right?"

"She has a very high fever"

"Okay I'll be over in a few." I hung up the phone and looked at Francine. "Izzy's sick" she nodded and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Go we'll be okay"

"Thanks" I hung up my apron and ran out of the diner, ignoring the strange look I was receiving from the table I was just at. I ran all the way home and up to my apartment. The second I opened the door, I saw Izzy lying on the couch, coughing.

"Gabriella she's burning up" Sally said and I felt Izzy's head.

"Oh God she is" I picked her up and went for the door. When I opened it, I found Troy standing in front of it. I stopped and just stared at him. His eyes drifted to the girl in my arms and his eyes darkened.

"So who's her father?"

"Troy I don't have time for this. She's sick and I need to get her to a hospital." his eyes softened but they didn't turn back to it's normal color.

"I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks but no thanks"

"You won't make it to the hospital in time so why don't you put the past behind you for right now." I sighed and nodded.

"Fine" I turned around and saw Sally staring at the two of us. "Sally you coming?"

"You go ahead. I'll bring the other one later" I nodded and followed Troy downstairs.

The ride to the hospital was silent, minus Izzy's occasional coughing. I glanced over at Troy, his eyes still dark and distant.

"So you have two of them huh?" he asked and I nodded, not really feeling up to talking to him. "Who do they belong to? Some random guy on the street or your father?"

"Fuck you Troy Bolton. I wasn't the one cheating on my wife." he flinched but didn't look at me. I stroked Izzy's hair and kissed her forehead.

We got to the hospital minutes later and they emitted Izzy. Troy stayed with me the entire time. We sat in the waiting room, the time clocking by on my nerves.

"I'm sorry" Troy said and I looked at him. "I didn't mean what I said back there. I was just..."

"Jealous?"

"Scared and angry but I guess jealousy could be in there. Could you blame me? I mean I haven't seen you in five years. You disappear without a word to anyone but Taylor, who wouldn't talk to anyone about it, and then I find you again but with two additions in your life. It's like I missed so much. I just wanna know who is their father?"

"Troy would it really make a difference if I told you?"

"Yes. That way I know that you moved on." before I could answer, a small blur came at me.

"Mommy"

"Hey sweetie" I picked my son up and sat him on my lap. His blue eyes were looking at me, fear for his sister written in them. I looked over at Troy, shock written on his face when he saw blue eyes identical to his on the child sitting in my lap. I smiled softly and brushed pieces of hair out of my son's face. "I guess an introduction is in order. Troy meet your dad. Troy meet your son"

Junior smiled and looked at his dad. Troy looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"M-my son?" I nodded and he smiled. "But then who..."

"They're twins" I said and he nodded. "Would you like to hold your son?" he nodded again and I handed Junior over to his father. Junior looked up at his father, blue eyes meeting blue eyes.

"Daddy" Junior said and clung to Troy. I smiled as Troy wrapped his arms around his son, embracing him for the first time.

This is how it should have been a long time ago. Troy shouldn't have had to wait for five years to meet his flesh and blood but because of his stupid actions, he had to. I could see a part of Troy coming back to life as he stared at the mini-size version of himself. He wanted this, I know he did, but would he sacrifice the life that he built for himself to be with his family? That was the only obstacle that stood in the way. Did he love his kids enough to want to be with them? Did he still love me enough to want to pick up from where he left off five years ago?

**(A/N: haha little Troy and big Troy. Troy 1 and Troy 2. Troy and his mini me lol)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Troy's mini me and Izzy._**

**(A/N: did anyone notice the first date in the last chapter? This is a happy chapter)**

_Chapter 23_

**October 21**

Izzy was let go the next day. The doctors said that she only had a cold that needed to be tended to and that was it. I took some time off of work to take care of her and Francine said it was okay. Troy even came over to be the good father he was supposed to be and helped me take care of her. I knew he really wanted to be with his children just by the way he handled them but I wasn't to sure if he wanted to give up his life for them.

"Troy can we talk?" I asked one day as Izzy and Troy Jr played a video game.

"Sure" he followed me into the kitchen and I leaned against the counter.

"First of all...what are you doing in L.A.?"

"Visiting family"

"You ditched your family so you could be here?"

"Of course. It's not every day I have a son and a daughter that I've never seen or spent time with" he said with resentment in his voice. I looked away and sighed.

"I'm sorry I really am but you left me no choice"

"How?" I looked at him, angry that he could ask that.

"You cheated on me that's how" I yelled but quickly lowered my voice so the twins wouldn't hear. "You said you would never hurt me and you did" his eyes softened and he walked over to me.

"I'm sorry."

"You made so many promises and then you just ended up breaking them all. Have you ever heard of never make a promise that you can't keep?" he nodded and brought me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella. I tried so hard not to lose you and I lost you anyway" I wrapped my arms around his torso and sighed into his chest. The doorbell rung seconds later breaking us apart.

"Who could that be?"

"Well..."

"What are you hiding from me?" I asked as I walked to the door to open it. The second I opened the door I felt someone cling to me.

"Gabi"

"Can't. Breath."

"Kat let her go" she stepped back and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry" I giggled "It's just that I've missed you

"It's okay Kat I missed you too." I said and hugged her. "It's been hard not having my sister around." I pulled back and took her hand. "Come on there's something I wanna show you" I took her into the back room with Troy following behind us.

"Oh my God" she said when she saw the twins "Are they...?" I nodded "But is he...?" I nodded again and she squealed making the twins look up. "They look just like him."

"Mommy who's she?" Junior asked me as he grabbed my leg.

"This is your auntie Kathryn. Say hi" he looked at her and waved.

"Hi" he said and she smiled. She bent down to his level and waved back.

"Hi" Izzy made herself known and walked right up to Kat.

"Hi" she said and Kat looked at her.

"Hi" Kat looked up at me "What are their names?"

"Well the little one beside you is Isabella. And this one here is Troy"

"You've named him after his father."

"Of course."

"But why?"

"A little part of me never wanted to let go of him." I said and looked at Troy "A little part of me still doesn't" he smiled and I looked away shyly.

"Well...I think you two need some making up to do. So do you mind if I take them to the park?" Kat said and picked up Izzy.

"No not at all"

"Yay we get to go to the park" Izzy said happily but Junior just clung to my leg.

"It's okay baby." he looked up at me and I smiled "she doesn't bite" he gave me a small smile and nodded. He walked over to Kat and she took his hand. "Have fun"

"We will" Kat said as they walked out of the door. As soon as I heard the door slam, I looked over at Troy.

"So what exactly has been going on in your life these pass five years?" I asked and walked into the living room.

"Not much."

"What kind of work do you do?"

"Truthfully I started a small after school program for kids in broken homes" I smiled at him and took a seat on the couch.

"That's really nice of you"

"My dad said the same thing" he took a seat next to me and sighed. "It doesn't pay a lot but it gets me by"

"I bet your wife is really proud." I said not looking at him.

"Actually I'm still single."

"Really I thought someone like you would have had someone already"

"Well if I remember correctly me and my first wife never actually got a real divorce. So technically..." he turned my face to his and smiled "we're still married." I smiled back and he leaned in, closing the space between us.

I missed this. I missed his kisses. I missed the way he touched me. _I missed him_. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. We parted, both needing air, and looked into each others eyes.

"I'm so glad I found you. I never wanna be without you ever again" that's when it hit me. What was going to happen when he moved back to Albuquerque. I pulled away from him and bit my bottom lip. "What's wrong?"

"What's gonna happen when you go back to New Mexico? You have a home there and...I have a home here."

"Come with me"

"I can't just leave. I have a life here"

"Then I'll just move here"

"You can't. You have your business, your family."

"I've always wanted to make more programs in other states and I'm tired of the same old surroundings. It's time I moved on and see something different"

"You would do that...for me?"

"Baby I would jump off a bridge for you if I had to. Besides I can't leave you to take care of _our_ kids by yourself. I've missed five years of their life I can't miss anymore of it." I smiled and kissed him.

"You're an amazing man Troy Bolton"

"And you're an even more amazing woman Gabriella Bolton" he kissed me and brought me closer to him. All this time I forgot I was still married to him. For five years, I forgot that our hearts were still joined as one.

"I'm sorry for leaving Troy"

"I'm sorry for making you leave. I was stupid. I thought I could forget about everything by sleeping with the school tramp but you were the one that made me forget about everything. I had a wonderful woman right beside me and I blew it. I don't even deserve you..." I cut him off by covering his lips with mine and he kissed back.

"You talk too much" I said and he smirked.

"Well there is something that we can do that involves no talking."

"Troy you're not serious are you?"

"Kat did say we have some making up to do so what better way than that"

"What if they come back?"

"There's no way Kat's gonna come back when she has two little adorable kids on her hands. Believe me she probably took them to the mall to spoil them rotten." I thought about it and he was right. Kat was definitely going to spoil those two.

"Okay why not" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Yes" Troy said and picked me up bridal style. "Wow I haven't carried you like this in five years" I kissed him, hard and looked at him.

"You're talking" he nodded

"Right" he kissed me passionately and took me to my bedroom. I'm so glad Kat and the twins were out for most of the rest of the day because I don't think I would want my kids to walk into the house and hear the noises that came out of my room. I'd rather not scar my kids for life.

Afterwards, I laid my head on Troy's bare chest and ran my fingers along his still rock hard abs. So many things were running through my head. One of them was what happened between him and Sharpay. I wanted to ask him but I was afraid of his reaction. But I gathered up my courage and just came out with it.

"Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened between you and Sharpay after I left?"

"I told her I never wanted to see her again. I actually didn't know you left until the day after when you didn't come to school. I thought you stayed with Taylor but she said you left. When I tried asking to where, she wouldn't answer me. I was so upset that you left without a word...but I never stopped trying to look for you. I-I even tried going to your mother in Santa Fe."

"W-was he there?"

"No. She was alone. She had no clue where you were either but she told me to tell you if I ever found you that she was all right and that she still loves you. That was three years ago. I have no clue how she's doing now." I sighed and he pulled me closer to him. "Are you really willing to take me back?"

"Of course Troy. I love you"

"But I thought you said that you hated me?"

"I lied. I never really hated you. I just said that so you would loosen your grip on me. My heart was breaking and it was the only way for you to just let me go."

"I didn't want to let you go"

"I know you didn't but at the time...I felt like it was best. At the time I felt like we weren't meant to be." I reached over and entwined our fingers together "But now that you've come back into my life I've found that I was wrong." he rubbed his thumb along the skin of my hand and I looked up at him. "Troy promise me something"

"Anything"

"Promise me that you won't leave me. Promise you won't do anything that will make us separate again."

"I promise"

"Seriously Troy. If you say you promise then keep it"

"I promise Gabriella. I promise I won't do anything to hurt you. I promise I'll always be here for you. I promise I will never leave you. And I renew the promise I made in junior year...I will always be there to protect you" I smiled and rested my head back on his chest as his free hand glided up and down my arm.

No matter what happened between us in the past, I knew Troy still loved me and I still loved him. This was something I don't think I want to lose again. Troy wanted to fix this. Troy wanted to be here for his children. Troy wanted to be apart of this family and I would fully except him into it. This is the life I wanted from the start. Me, him and two little ones running around. My life couldn't get any better...but it could get worse and it was about to.


	24. Chapter 24

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it but one day I will_**

**(A/N: this is a happy chapter. nothing bad happens so don't worry. xxKittyKAT18xx was the only one to actually notice the first date on chapter 22?October 18. C'mon I know you guys know it.)**

_Chapter 24_

**November 3**

Troy went back to Albuquerque the week after we got back together. He said he was going to pack his stuff and he would be back soon. Well that was a week ago today and I was anxious to see him again.

I sat on the couch, watching tv, not really finding anything when the intercom buzzer went off. I stood up and walked to the door.

"Who?" I called as I pressed the talk button.

"The sexist man alive a.k.a. your husband" came Troy voice and I smiled

"Sorry I don't have a husband that's that egoistical"

"Gabi...come on. This stuff is heavy"

"Okay. Quiet whining" I buzzed him in and went to open the door. It took him five minutes to get upstairs.

"Hello beautiful" he said as he walked through the door.

"Hey there handsome" he smiled and set his things down.

"Daddy" came two yells and the twins ran over to him.

"Hey small fries" he picked them up and brought them over to me.

"Troy Bolton I know you are not leaving my door wide open"

"It's okay Kat's coming up."

"Hola everyone" Kat said walking into the room.

"Auntie Kat"

"Did you close my door?"

"Yea. Hey guys. Guess what I brought you?" the twins bounced on their toes as Kat produced two lollipops out of her coat pocket.

"Yay candy" Junior said and they took it from her.

"What do you two say?"

"Thank you auntie" they chimed and she smiled.

"You're welcome." the two ran back into their room and continued with whatever they were doing.

"So what brings you here?"

"I moved in down the hall"

"Seriously?" she nodded and I jumped up, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Yay"

"Gabi...can't...breathe" I let go of her and blushed slightly.

"Well that's what you get for giving her those tight hugs" Troy said and I nodded.

"Yeah. What he said"

"Sorry" she said and I smiled

"It's okay really"

"So what are you doing today Gabs?" she asked as she sat next to Troy.

"I have to work in a few hours so I'm just resting up"

"You can't work tonight I just got back" Troy said and walked over to me.

"I have to. I only take time off to take care of the twins."

"Come on one night that's all I want." I looked at him unsurely. "We haven't had a real date in five years let's make this a night for just the two of us."

"What about the twins?"

"I could watch them." Kat said and I sighed.

"Fine but only tonight." Troy smiled and kissed me.

"You won't regret it I promise."

"I better go call in." I walked into the kitchen and dialed the diner's number.

"Blue Jay Diner. Francine speaking"

"Francine it's Gabriella. Do you think I could have today off?"

"I don't know"

"Please Fran. I have something that I have to do and it's really important to me."

"Fine but I expect you to come to work tomorrow."

"I promise I will. Thanks Fran"

"No problem" I hung up the phone and went back into the living room. "I'm good." Troy smiled and Kat stood up.

"Then why don't I take the little ones to my apartment while you two get ready." Kat said and I nodded. "Maybe you should pack them a change of clothes"

"Why?"

"Cause knowing you two, if this date goes right I don't think you'd want your kids in the house." I blushed in embarrassment and noticed that Troy's face was red too.

"Maybe you're right" I walked into the twins' room and they looked up at me. "How would you two like to spend the night at your auntie Kat's house?" they both nodded and stood up. "Okay then go wait in the living room while I get you a clean change of clothes." they both ran out into the living room and I grabbed a bag to put their clothes in. I walked back into the living room and gave the bag to Kat.

"Okay you two let's go" Kat said and they followed her out the door. I sighed and sat on the couch next to Troy.

"So where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." he said and patted my thigh before getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a shower. I might as well go first knowing you're gonna take forever in there." I picked up a couch pillow and threw it at him. "Hey" I smiled innocent at him and he glared at me playfully. I stuck my tongue out at me and he laughed "keep doing that and you might get your tongue bitten off." he said and walked to the bathroom. I walked into my room and started to look for something to wear.

-

-

I took my shower once he came out but I didn't change into my dress. I knew we weren't actually going to go anywhere until later that night so I just changed into baggy shorts and a t-shirt. I walked into the living room and saw Troy watching tv. I lied down on the couch and put my legs on his lap.

"And who said you could put your legs on me?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"No one but I didn't think you minded." he chuckled softly and moved so he was lying on top of me.

"I don't but you have to pay a fee for it."

"And what would that be?" I asked, looking into his blue eyes.

"This" he leaned down and captured my lips in a soft kiss.

"I think I can pay that" I said and he kissed me again. Soon enough we were in a full-blown make-out session that didn't stop until his phone rang. He groaned and took his phone off the coffee table.

"It's Chad"

"Afro puff?" I asked and he nodded, answering the phone.

"Hey Chad" I looked up at him, excitement flowing through me. "Hold on Chad there's someone here that wants to talk to you" he handed me the phone and I put it to my ear.

"Hey afro puff"

"Gabi?"

"You got it"

"Whoa. I haven't spoken to you in a while. How've you been?"

"I've been good and you?"

"Same old same old."

"How are you and Taylor? I haven't spoken to her in a while so..."

"We're fine. We're actually getting married next weekend"

"Really?"

"Yeah. We wanted to invite you but we had no idea where you live. And Taylor kind of lost your number"

"It's okay."

"But we really wanted you to come. I know why don't you come down with Troy. He's coming."

"Sure why not. I have something to show you two anyway."

"Well then we'll see you when you get here"

"Okay. Well here's your best friend" I handed the phone back to Troy and he smiled.

"Chad I'll call you later okay? Later" he ended the call and looked at me. "I'm guessing you and the twins are coming back to Albuquerque with me and Kat?"

"Yeah. Besides I think it's time they met their grandparents don't you think?" he nodded and kissed me.

"I also think my parents would love to see you again" I smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"It's been so long"

"They still think of you as a daughter."

"Even after what happened?"

"Yeah. I was the one who let it happen so they blamed me for your leaving." I nodded and sighed. He kissed my forehead and stood up. "Come on we should get ready to go" I got up and went into my bedroom. I changed into a black dress that had silver designs across the bottom and a little at the top. I slipped on my black heels and left the room. "Whoa" Troy said when he saw me. I smiled and walked over to him. "You look...wow."

"So do you. Now let's go" he nodded and we left our apartment.

This was what our date consisted of. A dinner for two at the nicest restaurant in L.A. A short drive to the nearest beach. A bare-footed walk on the beach under the moonlight. Finally ending with a drive back to our apartment and a night of love making. What a date.

**(A/N: okay so there's probably only like four or five more chapters left to this story.)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing...if I did I sure as damn hell wouldn't be writing this I would be making this happen lol_**

**(A/N: okay I told you guys before that there would only be four or five chapters after this well I've decided to add another chapter. Oh yeah and there won't be a sequel to this srry but I will be making a whole lot more stories just check out my profile I got like five or six stories planned up. Oh yeah and Gabi's father will be coming back into the picture soon just to let you know. I am also proud to say that this is my second most read story with 11515. 'Your Guardian Angel' is leading by a few hundred hits with 11820. So glad people like it)**

_Chapter 25_

**November 9**

I can't believe I'm about to get on a plane again. I hate these things and these things hate me. My nerves were running on high and I did not want to move from my seat when our flight was called to board.

"Gabi come on" Troy said and tried to pull me to my feet.

"No" I said and dug my fingers further into the armrests. He sighed and started tickling me. "Stop Troy." I said between laughs.

"Not until you get up"

"No...I won't...go" he kept tickling me until my grip on the armrests let up and he pulled me to my feet. "Troy...don't make me go on that please"

"How else do you plan on getting to Albuquerque?"

"The bus. That's how I got here in the first place."

"The bus takes too long."

"I'd rather take days to get somewhere then risk my life on one of those"

"Gabs it's like an hour ride. You can survive that long can't you?" I nodded and he smiled "good then let's go" he dragged me into the terminal and to the plane. "You want the window?" he asked when we got to our seats and I gave him a hard glare. "Oh right" he said and took the window seat.

I took my seat and quickly put the seatbelt on. Troy chuckled and I glared at him, making him shut up.

"Special delivery" Kat said and placed Junior next to me.

"Hi mommy"

"Hey sweetie." I said and kissed his forehead. The twins had been staying at Kat's for the pass week. She thought it would be better to keep them until me and Troy cooled down a bit. I couldn't blame her for thinking that. Troy and I have been without each other for five years so we've been getting _reacquainted _with each other, if you know what I mean.

"Good morning passengers this is you captain speaking. Time now is 9 am. Temperature is 85 degrees Fahrenheit. Please fasten your seatbelts and we will be taking off in a few." my nerves were going crazy again. I leaned over and buckled Junior's seatbelt and leaned back in my seat. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mommy what's wrong?" he asked and I looked down at him.

"Mommy just as a little fear of flying."

"A little" Troy scoffed and I glared at him.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Junior asked and I turned back to him, a smile on my face.

"Yeah I'm gonna be just fine." he smiled and turned to his sister who sat in the seat across from him. I sighed and leaned my head on the back of my seat. I felt Troy take my hand and lace our fingers together. I looked over at him and smiled. "Thanks" he nodded and kissed the tip of my nose. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he leaned his head on mine. As much as I wanted this plane to hurry up and land, there were moments like this that I didn't want to end no matter where I was at that second. Being in a moment with Troy forever was all I ever wanted.

-

-

We landed an hour later and I was so happy to set my feet on solid ground. The twins laughed when they saw how dramatic I was being.

"Is this how she was when you guys came back from Maui?" Kat asked him

"Yep but a little more dramatic"

"Hey I heard that" he chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Come on let's go find my parents." I nodded and picked up Izzy while Kat held Junior.

We walked to baggage claim and waited for our bags. As we stood there, we heard a squeal come from behind us. I turned around and saw Troy's mother coming towards us.

"Gabi" she squealed and I ran towards her.

"Mom" I hugged her and held her tight. Without my mother around, she was my mother and I was glad she was. "I missed you"

"I've missed you too." she took a step back and took a look at me. "My how much you've grown."

"Grown indeed" I heard and saw Troy's father walk up next to Annie. "Grown into a beautiful woman."

"Hi Jack" I said and hugged him.

"Hey Gabi" he said and hugged me back.

"Oh sure greet her before you greet your own son" Troy said as he walked up to us.

"Please Troy. We've seen you for the pass five years. We're tired of seeing your face." Annie said and Troy pouted playfully.

"You're so mean." he said and Jack laughed.

"You should know how your mother is."

"Mommy" I heard before I felt the twins cling to my leg.

"Oh my God. Jack look." Annie stared wide-eye at the twins, a glow present in her eyes.

"Well what do we have here?" Jack asked and bent down. "Would these two happen to be the next generation of Bolton?"

"You are right. Annie, Jack meet Isabella and Troy"

"He looks just like his father" Annie said and Junior blushed.

"Don't be shy Junior."

"Hi Junior. I'm your grandmother." he smiled and walked over to her. He wrapped his little arms around her and she held him close. I smiled and Jack picked up Izzy.

"She's adorable." he said and she smiled brightly. "Wait but I don't get it. You two haven't seen each other in five years. How did these two happen?"

"I found out I was pregnant a month after I left." they both nodded in understanding.

"Well let's get going shall we." Annie said "You all got you bags?" we nodded and she smiled "Okay then let's go" we walked out of the airport and to their car.

-

-

Minutes later we arrived at the Bolton household. To me, the house looked the same as it did before I left. It was like going back in time, remembering the days me and Troy used to spend on the porch. We would sit on the swing and talk for hours until the sun went down. This place brought back so many memories.

"Gabs" I turned my head and saw Troy looking at me with worry "You okay?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about the times we spent together on your porch. I've missed this place more than I thought." he smiled and took my hand.

"It's missed you too." he said and kissed my hand. "Come on" he led me out of the car and I stood on the familiar pavement of my old neighborhood. It felt so good to be here again.

"Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that maybe we could move back here when the twins get a little older?"

"Sure." I smiled and leaned into him.

"Gabi" I heard and turned my head to see Taylor running my way.

"Taylor." I yelled and she hugged me. "It's been so long."

"I know. Wow you look so different"

"I doubt I do. I mean if Troy could recognize me."

"Please Troy could recognize you if you had on a wig and grew a beard. That's how much he loves you." I blushed and looked at him. He looked away and scratched the back of his neck, a red tint appearing on his face. "So how have you been?"

"...Good"

"Just good?"

"Well..."

"Mommy auntie Kat says she's gonna take us to the playground. Can we go?" asked Izzy and I smiled at her.

"Of course you can but first I want you to meet someone." I picked Izzy up and turned to Taylor who was standing there in shock. "Izzy say hello to mommy's friend Taylor."

"Hi" she said and buried her head in the crook of my neck.

"Tay this is my daughter Isabella."

"Hi. Gabi she's beautiful." I smiled and played with Izzy's hair. "When did this happen? And does she belong to Troy?"

"A month after I left and yes she does as does my son."

"S-son?" I nodded and turned around.

"Junior."

"Coming mommy." he ran over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Troy this is mommy's friend Taylor. Say hi"

"Hi" he said and moved closer to me.

"He looks just like him. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew that you wouldn't be able to keep two secrets." she smiled and shook her head.

"Tay" I looked behind Taylor and saw a big wad of hair coming our way.

"Afro puff." I screamed and he smiled.

"Hey giggles. Long time no see." he said and wrapped me in a hug "Whoa what's with the extra baggage?" he asked and pulled away. He stared at Izzy in my arms then looked at me. I smiled and looked down at Junior, who was still standing beside me. Chad looked down and I swear he had to do a double take. He looked up at Troy and back down at Junior, still not believing the sight in front of him. "Okay what's going on?"

"Chad this is my son and my daughter." Troy said, moving to stand behind me. "Isabella" he said pointing to the little girl in my arms. "And this right here..." he picked up Junior and smiled. "This is Troy Jr."

"He looks exactly like you."

"So does Izzy"

"Yeah but she's like the girl you. This kid right here...he's the exact replica of you." Troy chuckled and Chad was still trying to make sure this was real.

"We should get inside it looks like it's about to rain." Jack said and everyone went inside.

"Does that mean no park?" Izzy asked

"Sorry baby. Maybe tomorrow we can all go" she nodded and rest her head against my chest. It was going to be a long few days if the rain continued but I was glad to be back in Albuquerque. It was the only place I've actually felt like I belonged.

"Mommy are you okay?" Izzy asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm okay" I kissed her forehead and went up to the guest room, where the twins were going to sleep. I couldn't wait for my best friend to be married. I had only been to one wedding and that was my own. This was the first time I would see my old friends again and I was kind of nervous. I just hoped that nervousness wouldn't get the better of me.

**(A/N: I will finish this story before I write anymore of 'Already Over')**


	26. Chapter 26

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I will own Zac Efron...one of these days I will own him lol jk_**

**(A/N: I am so happy to say that this is my highest read story. It surpassed YGA which is surprising. You guys must really like it. Sadly it is coming to an end. There's only four more chapters to it. I know I said in the last chapter that there would be four or five more chapters after that one but I actually was saying that for chapter 24. I'm making the story up to 30 chapters and then I'm done. I don't wanna say goodbye to it but I have to.)**

_Chapter 26_

**November 11**

Chad and Taylor's wedding finally arrived. Everyone was rushing to get ready but I wouldn't rush myself. Kat and Troy were in the wedding but I wasn't so why would I rush. I got dressed and dressed the twins afterwards. The three of us sat in the living room, waiting for everyone else.

"Mommy I'm hungry" Izzy said

"Me too" Troy said and I nodded

"Come on let's find you two something to eat." I said and stood up. They followed me into the kitchen and sat at the table. I looked through the fridge and saw that they had a lot of ingredients for a good breakfast. They had eggs, milk, bacon, biscuits, flour. I knew with all of this I could make a big breakfast for everyone and that's exactly what I did.

"Something smells good" I heard Jack say and he walked into the kitchen and took a seat next to Izzy.

"Morning dad"

"Morning. So what are you cooking?"

"Everything."

"Sounds good." I smiled and continued cooking. Before long Annie and Kat had come into the kitchen, both watching me cook.

"Hey what's going on in here?" I heard Troy ask as he came into the kitchen.

"Your wife is cooking breakfast" Kat said as she played with Junior. I felt Troy come up behind and wrap his arms around me.

"Morning" I said

"Morning" he kissed the side of my head and watched me finish cooking.

"Okay everyone breakfast is ready. Troy can you pass me some plates?"

"Sure" he said and let go of my waist. He handed me seven plates and I filled up each one. I handed everyone in a room and soon they were literally gobbling it down.

"It's that good?"

"Good...it's wonderful" Annie said and I blushed.

"You put Annie's food to shame" Jack said, receiving a hit from Annie and I laughed before starting to eat. A few minutes later everyone was done and putting their plates into the dishwasher.

"Okay everyone let's get going." Annie said "Kat grab the twins" Kat nodded and took hold of the twins, leading them out of the kitchen. I smiled and began cleaning up.

"You know you can save that for later."

"I know but I wanna do this now." Troy took my arms and pulled me away from the counter.

"Gabs leave it. You don't have to do it now." I smiled and nodded.

"Okay." he smiled and kissed me.

"Let's go" he led me out of the house and to his car. We situated the twins in the back with Kat and we on our way.

-

-

We arrived at the church minutes later and saw dozens of people standing outside. Their wedding was definitely planned out.

"Kat how are you supposed to get in there without being seen?" Troy asked and I saw a limo down the street.

"Maybe through that" I said and pointed at the limo a head of us. "Be right back." I said and got out. I ran over to the limo and knocked on the window.

"Gabi" I heard as the window rolled down. There was Kelsi, smiling at me.

"Kels. Oh my God I haven't seen you in so long."

"Same here. So what's up?"

"I have a stranded bridesmaid down the block."

"Just pull up next to us and we'll let her in"

"Gotcha" I ran back to the car and got in. "Okay Kelsi said to pull up next to the limo and they'll let her in." Troy nodded and pulled up next to the limo. The door opened and Kat opened her door. She jumped out and quickly got inside the limo.

"Thank Gabs" Kat said and I nodded.

"Hey who's kids are those?" Kelsi asked

"I'll tell you later" she nodded and Kat closed both doors.

Troy found a parking space and we made our way into the church. We found Annie and Jack and I took my seat with Junior and Izzy in between me and Annie. Troy went to the front of the church and took his spot beside Chad, just as Chad had five years ago.

"Gabi" I heard and looked up. I smiled when I saw Taylor's mother smiling down at me.

"Hi Mrs. McKessie." I said and hugged her.

"Oh it's been so long and you look beautiful."

"Thank you." her eyes caught sight of the twins and she gasped.

"Are they yours?" I nodded and she smiled "They're adorable. But how?"

"I found out I was pregnant a month after I left."

"So they are Troy's?" I nodded

"Yep. His own flesh and blood."

"Well congratulations."

"Thank you" she smiled before taking her seat beside her husband. I knew there was going to be a lot of explaining today.

"Gabi" I turned around and saw Kat standing behind me.

"What's wrong?"

"Tay wants to see you" I nodded and followed her to the back of the church.

"What's up?" I asked Taylor when I saw her. She had a smile on her face and I knew she had something on her mind.

"How would you like to be my matron of honor?"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Of course."

"Great."

"Wait but I don't have a dress"

"I have that all taken care of" Kelsi walked up to me with a beautiful red and white strapless gown. I looked at Kat and Kelsi's gowns, they were all red with one strap, they looked nothing like the one they had for me.

"But it doesn't look like the others"

"I know but you're my best friend. You're supposed to be different from the others." I felt so guilty because I didn't do this for Taylor at my wedding yet she did this for me at hers. I went up and hugged her.

"You're the best friend a girl could have."

"Same here." we pulled apart and Kelsi ushered me into the bathroom to change. Seconds later I walked out wearing one of the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen. The girls all looked at me, their eyes glowing with excitement.

"Now Troy has an excuse to take that dress off." Kat said and I blushed.

"Kat" Taylor said

"What it's true. Not to be put in the wrong way or anything but she looks hot. Troy's gonna wanna take that dress off at the end of the day." Taylor shook her head just before her father popped into the room.

"Everyone's decent." he said then caught sight of me "Well I'll be. Don't you look beautiful"

"Thanks Mr. McKessie"

"We're ready daddy" Taylor said and he nodded.

"So is everyone outside." we all filed out of the room and into the hallway. That's when I saw Zeke and Jason. They looked at me, blinking their eyes as if trying to figure out if I was real or not.

"Hi guys"

"Gabi you really are here" Zeke said and pulled me into a bear hug. No wonder why him and Kat were together. They could sure squeeze the life out of you.

"Hey Gabs" Jason said after Zeke let me go. He hugged me but it wasn't the tight 'cut-off-air-supply' hug that Zeke gave me.

"Hey Jase."

"Okay everyone it's time" Taylor's father said and everyone took their place. Kat and Zeke were the first ones to go followed by Kelsi and Jason. I was after them and I was nervous. I wasn't even supposed to be in this wedding and if wasn't for Troy, I wouldn't be.

I took my place and took a deep breath to push down my nervousness. But the second my eyes landed on Troy, it disappeared completely. It felt like the day we were married. There was just me and him in the room. No one else. I walked down the aisle, my eyes never leaving his blue ones. A small smile graced his lips as I took my place in front of Kelsi. We didn't look anywhere else until I heard the wedding march being played.

I looked to the back of the church and saw my best friend walking down the aisle. She looked beautiful in her white wedding dress with the train behind her. I looked over at Chad and saw the smile on his face. He seemed happier whenever Taylor was in the room. He really did love her. My eyes drifted over to Troy and saw that his eyes were still on me.

'I love you' he mouthed out and I smiled.

'I love you too' I mouthed back as Taylor stood in front of me about to go into another part of her life.

-

-

Throughout the ceremony, my eyes never left Troy and vice versa. We hardly realized what was going on until we heard the priest say 'you may now kiss the bride.' I looked up and saw Chad wrap his arms around Taylor and brought her into a soft kiss. They walked down the aisle and the wedding party followed. Troy offered me his arm and I took it as he led me down the aisle after the happy couple.

We went straight to the reception afterwards. Chad and Taylor had their first dance as a married couple then everyone else joined in. I looked over and saw Annie dancing with Junior and Jack dancing with Izzy. I giggled and Troy looked at me. I motioned over to his parents and he looked, a smile dancing on his lips when he saw what I had been laughing at. He shook his head and turned back to me.

"You look absolutely beautiful" he whispered

"Thanks. Kat says this dress will be a good reason for you to wanna get me out of it."

"She's right." I blushed and looked away from him. He put his forefinger under my chin and brought my face to his. "But even if it didn't, I still say you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." I smiled as he closed the space between us. "There's still something that I need to finish"

"What's that?" he pulled out a gold ring from his pocket and I gasped "my wedding ring. You kept it?"

"Of course. Just like you kept my ring" he said motioning to the chain around my neck where his gold ring still hung. "So Mrs. Bolton do you mind?" I shook my head and he slipped the ring back on my finger. I smiled as I admired the gold ring on my finger. Ever since I took it off, I felt like there was a part of my heart missing but now with it back where it's supposed to be, my heart felt whole again. I looked up at Troy and he gently kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

As the party went on, I found myself sitting at the wedding table watching my husband dance with my daughter. I smiled realizing that she smiled more when he was with her.

"Well if it isn't Gabriella" I turned my head and saw Sharpay standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Ryan became friends with the others after you left and I slipped into the little group even though Troy never paid any attention to me. But I plan to get him back. So what are you doing here?"

"This is my best friend's wedding."

"Right. Well if you think you're getting Troy back you can just forget about it." I opened my mouth to say something but before I could, Junior jumped into my lap.

"Hi mommy" he said and I smiled

"Hi baby." I looked up at Sharpay who was staring down at my son.

"So does Troy know you've been knocked up?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Actually he does." I said just as Troy walked over to us with Izzy in his arms.

"Hey babe" he said and kissed me. Sharpay stared at us in shock.

"Hey. Sharpay this is my daughter Isabella and my son Troy Jr."

"Junior?" she asked and looked down at Junior, who turned his head to look at her.

"Yeah. He was named after his father." I said and she looked up at me. Her eyes flicked between Troy and Junior, realizing that they looked just alike minus the hair color.

"Oh. Well um...congrats and good luck to you...the both of you" she said and walked away.

"Thank God." Troy breathed out and sat beside me. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. He scooted closer to me and we just sat there watching the party continue. Minutes later the photographer took a picture of us. Me leaning against him, his arm around me, Junior in my lap and Izzy in his arms. We looked like the perfect family. Too bad this picture wouldn't stay this way.


	27. Chapter 27

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing_**

**(A/N::sighs:: I'm growing depressed because this story is almost over. I love writing this, I really do and I don't want it to end but sadly it does and I'm not saying how it ends. I was going to upload this earlier but FF wouldn't let me. There's a memory in here that was never shown but it is considered part of Gabi's memory even though I've never adressed it before.)**

_Chapter 27_

**November 23**

It's been over a week since Chad and Taylor were married and we're finally going back to L.A. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Taylor but our flight was scheduled before they got back. I wasn't actually feeling so good for the pass few days but I had to go back to L.A. I had taken enough time off of work.

"Gabs you sure you just don't wanna stay here for right now until this stomach virus passes?" Troy asked as I leaned over the toilet seat, emptying out the contents of my stomach.

"I'm sure. I can't spend anymore time away from work." I said as I finished puking my guts out. I flushed the toilet and went to brush my teeth.

"You know we could just stay here and get our stuff sent down later." my eyes widened when I realized what he was implying.

"Are you serious?" I asked and he nodded. "But we don't even have a place to stay."

"On the contrary. I've been looking at a couple of places down here and I came across something you might like."

"Are you gonna show me what this something is?" he nodded and smiled

"Grab your coat and I'll show you." I finished brushing my teeth and went into his room to grab my jacket.

"We'll be right back" I called as we ran out of the house. We jumped into his car and he drove to a neighborhood I was all too familiar with. Minutes later he pulled up to the familiar white house with blue windows. It was my old house. "Troy...I can't believe it."

"I knew you might like it."

"But it says it's sold." I said, referring to the sign in the front lawn. He came up behind me and dangled a set of keys in front of me.

"That's because I bought it." I gasped and turned around to him.

"Really?" he nodded and I wrapped my arms around him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Let's go take a look inside." he said and led me inside. Everything looked the same from when I was here. It reminded me so much of the times I spent here with Troy, before and after we got together. I ran upstairs to my old room and saw that everything was just as I had left it. "No one's bought since you moved out." Troy said and I turned to him. "We don't know why but that's how it's been"

I walked over to the balcony, a smile dancing on my lips. So many memories came alive when I looked out at it. One in particular come to mind.

_It was back in Junior year. It was the same night as Junior prom. Troy had taken me home but climbed up my balcony minutes later. He knew I didn't want to be alone. We were standing there, staring at the stars._

"_Troy" I said_

"_Hm?"_

"_This is what I want"_

"_What do you mean?" he asked looking at me._

"_When we get married and have kids, this is the kind of house I wanna raise my kids in. I want my daughter to be able to have a balcony. So if she has a boyfriend that's as sweet and caring as you, she won't have to be separated from him." I looked at him and he smiled. "She'll be like Juliet."_

"_Like you are?" I nodded and he brought me closer to him._

"_I am your Juliet and you are my Romeo." I said and kissed him_

That's exactly how my life has been. Like something out of Romeo and Juliet except my Romeo was still alive.

"I can't believe you remembered it." I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Of course I remembered. How could I not?" I turned around in his arms and looked at him.

"It's been so long since I told you that."

"Gabi I remember everything you have ever told me. Good and bad." I looked down and he kissed my forehead. I looked up and he kissed my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pushed me back until I hit the banister. He lifted my legs and I wrapped them around his waist. He started laughing and pulled away.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just noticed the irony of this."

"Of what?"

"Well not so long ago we were doing this same thing when your father came and pulled us apart. And now we're doing it again without him in the way." I smiled and kissed him.

"Let's get back to it shall we." he smiled and started kissing me again. We felt like teenagers again. We felt like the first time we fell for each other. I ran my hands through his hair as he ran his hands up and down my sides. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue inside. Before we could get any further his cell vibrated. We parted and he took it out.

"It's Kat. We better go" he said after reading the text message. I hopped off of the banister and followed him downstairs. I looked at my old house one last time before getting into Troy's car and heading back to his house.

-

-

The second we got back, we were forced to rush. Our flight was leaving in an hour and we needed to get there. Fifteen minutes later we were packed and ready. Annie said goodbye to the twins before they ran over to the car.

"Bye mom" I said to Annie and hugged.

"Bye sweetheart." she said and placed a hand on my cheek. "Thanks for making him happy again." I smiled and nodded.

"Bye mom" Troy said as he wrapped his arms around his mother.

"Don't lose her this time. You hear me?" he nodded and she kissed his cheek. "Bye baby"

We got into Jack's car and held the twins on our laps. Kat sat up front and kept messing with the radio.

"Kat stop messing with the radio before your uncle murders you" Annie said and Kat took her hand away from the dial.

"Bye auntie"

"Bye Kat."

We drove away from the house that I considered my second home and to the airport. In reality I didn't want to leave Albuquerque but I had to...just for now. I had to clear up something's in L.A. before I could start a new life in the place I left behind.

-

-

I was once again thrown into the position of nervous wreck when it came time for us to board the plane. But I didn't let it show this time.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Jack said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"For now" he smiled.

"Bye Gabi."

"Bye dad"

"If you ever need anything I'm just a phone call away."

"Thanks dad." Troy walked up to us and gave his father a 'manly' hug. Manly hug my ass.

"Bye dad."

"See you later son. Oh yeah and if you break her heart again consider yourself sleeping on the porch." Troy nodded in understanding.

"I won't dad."

"Good. Bye you two" he said bending down to the level of the twins' eye contact.

"Bye grandpa." Izzy said and wrapped her arms around her grandfather. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too sweetie." he kissed her cheek before Junior rushed over and hugged him.

"Bye grandpa" Junior said and Jack smiled.

"Bye Junior." he stood back up and hugged Kat.

"Take care of yourself old man" Kat said.

"You know I could always make you stay"

"You could but you won't" he shook his head and hugged his niece. "Bye uncle Jack"

"Bye Kat. Be good"

"You know I will"

We all waved goodbye and boarded the plane on our flight back to L.A.

-

-

The whole flight there, I felt my stomach revolting against me but it didn't take action until we got into the airport. Soon as we stepped foot in the airport, I ran straight to the woman's bathroom.

"Gabi?" I heard Kat call.

"In here" I called and opened the stall.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't think so."

"Do you need anything?"

"Yeah...a pregnancy test."

"You don't think?"

"I has to be. This has been going on too long for it to be a normal virus."

"But where am I gonna get it from? And how am I supposed to get it pass Troy?"

"You can get it before we get back to the apartment and just tell him that you got medicine for me."

"Okay but if I get caught I'm blaming it on you." I smiled and flushed the toilet.

"Now I have that nasty taste in my mouth."

"Gum?" Kat said, handing me a stick of gum.

"Thanks" I stuck it in my mouth and felt a little better. I wouldn't feel all better until I brushed my teeth.

"You okay?" Troy asked when we came out.

"Yeah just fine." he smiled and we went baggage claim to get our things before heading back to our apartment, well me and Troy's apartment.

-

-

The minute we pulled up to the building, Kat jumped out and ran down to the nearest pharmacy.

"Where's she going?"

"I asked her to go get me some medicine." I lied and he nodded, not fully believing me.

"Oh. Well then let's get our stuff upstairs." I nodded and helped him get our bags up our apartment.

After getting all of our things, including Kat's, to our apartment, the twins went straight into their room and me and Troy crashed on the couch.

"Gabi I..." Kat yelled before realizing that Troy was in the room. "I um I got the _medicine_"

"Oh thanks Kat." I said and got up. I walked over to her and quickly took it from her. "Why don't I help you with your bags."

"Sure" I took some of her bags and helped her take them to her apartment.

"Okay where's your bathroom?" I asked when we walked in.

"The back" I ran straight to the bathroom and locked the door. I hate these tests, they take forever. "Gabs are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm..." I stopped when I realized the test had turned blue. I looked at the box and read it. Red for negative. Blue for positive. I'm pregnant...again.

"Gabi?" came Troy's voice and I panicked.

"Coming." I threw the box away and flushed the toilet to make it seem like I did something. I washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom.

"Gabi are you okay?" Kat asked and I nodded. I looked at her and she knew what I was thinking. "Seriously?" I nodded and she squealed. "Gabi that's great."

"Okay what's going on?" Troy asked and I turned to him.

"Troy...I'm pregnant." he stared wide-eye at me.

"You are?" I nodded and he smiled. "Gabriella that's fantastic" he said and picked me up. "I can't believe it." I smiled and he held me close. This time he was going to be there when his child was born. He wasn't going to miss it like he did with the twins. He was going to be there, right next to me when I gave birth to his third child.

**(A/N: there's some "foreshadow" in this chapter. If you know what that means then you'll probably guess how this story's gonna end. If you do don't put it in a review PM me instead. Anyway they're having another kid. Woohoo)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer::sighs:: I don't own HSM_**

**(A/N: two more chapters ::cries:: it's almost over. OMG!!! I have over 1300 hits on this story I'm soooo happy)**

_Chapter 28_

**November 24**

I'm finally Twenty-three years old. I'm just lying here, not doing anything. I know Troy's not beside me. He's been up since I don't know when.

"Morning birthday girl" I hear him whisper in my ear. I turned around and saw him smiling down at me.

"Morning." I said before he leaned down, planting a soft kiss on my lips. "Is that all I get?"

"Of course not but you'll have to wait until later." he said and stroked my cheek. "Come on I made breakfast." I sat up and stretched before getting out of bed. Troy took me by the waist and walked me out of the room.

"Surprise" was the first thing I heard when I walked into the kitchen.

"What?" I looked around and saw Kat and the twins standing over a small cake.

"Did you?" I asked Troy and he nodded. I smiled and kissed him. "Thanks"

"Ew" came the voices of the twins and I giggled.

"Happy Birthday mommy" Izzy said as she walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks sweetie." I returned her hug and watched as Junior walked over to me.

"Mommy...um. Daddy wants to know if you would marry him again?" Junior asked and pulled out a small ring. I gasped and took the ring. I smiled and nodded. I picked up Junior and walked over to Troy.

"Of course I will." I said and kissed him.

"Ew." Junior said and I kissed his forehead. I looked over at the clock and saw that I was going to be late for work.

"Damn." I put Junior down and ran back into my room.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked and followed me

"I have to go to work."

"Gabs come on it's your birthday."

"I know but I have to go in."

"Gabriella you should be able to get time off from work."

"Troy I can't get anymore time off. It's bad enough I spent over a week away from it. I have to pay rent you know." I grabbed a clean pair of underwear and my uniform and went into the bathroom.

Minutes later I got out and got dressed. I went into the twins room to say goodbye and I went into the living room to see Troy sitting on the couch watching tv.

"I'll see you later" I said but he didn't answer me. I sighed and walked over to him. "Troy please don't be mad at me" he still wouldn't answer. I stood there until I got an idea. I walked between him and the television. I climbed onto the couch and straddled him. He looked up and I closed the space between our lips. As we sat there making out, he slipped his hand under the skirt of my uniform and caressed the skin on my thigh. I wanted to continue but I had to get to work. I pulled back and smiled at him. "We'll continue this later."

"Kay." I got off of him and walked towards the door. "You wanna ride?"

"No that's okay. I like walking anyway"

"Then I'll see you when you get home." I nodded and made my way out of the door.

-

-

Being at the diner wasn't as fun as it used to be. Now that me and Troy were back together all I wanted to see was him.

"Gabriella you have a costumer in your section." Lisa said and I nodded. I walked over to the occupied table and smiled at the woman that sat there.

"Welcome to Blue Jay diner..." I stopped when I saw my own brown eyes staring back at me. "Mom?"

"Hi sweetheart."

"Mom" I cried and she stood up. She wrapped her arms around me and tried to get me to calm down. "I can't believe it's you. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too baby. But look you have to get out of here."

"What?" I pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"You have to leave L.A."

"But why?"

"I can't tell you why. But if you value your life you will leave. Go back to Albuquerque. Go back to Troy."

"Mom Troy's here in L.A."

"Oh God." she said and sat down.

"He's staying with me. Mom what's going on?"

"Listen to me Gabriella. You and Troy need to leave as soon as possible. He won't rest until he finds you."

"Who? Are you saying that dad's here?" I sat down across from her.

"Gabriella please just leave L.A. I don't want anything to happen to you or to Troy."

"Mom come with us."

"No I can't. If your father found out I left the city he'll go on a full fledge search to find me and he won't stop until he does."

"But he'll never find you."

"He will. I know he will. He managed to track you all the way here. That's why I'm here now. I was lucky that he told me to go search for you and I found you."

"You're not gonna tell him that you found me are you?"

"Of course not. But you and Troy have to leave before he finds out where you live. Please Gabriella listen to me when I say this. You're not safe in L.A." I nodded before her cell phone rang. "That's your dad. I have to go." she kissed my forehead and touched my cheek. "You've grown so much. You're not the same little girl I remember. Bye Gabi oh yeah and happy birthday"

"Bye mom and thanks" I said and she left the diner. I stood up and went into the back. "Francine. I need to talk to you"

"Yes."

"Well I've been thinking on moving back home to New Mexico and I think I'm gonna go through with it."

"So you're leaving?" I nodded and she smiled. "Well it's been fun having you here. We're gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you guys too. You were like a family to me."

"Well if you come back to L.A. don't forget to stop by"

"I won't. Bye" I waved and left the diner. I ran all the way back to my apartment, my stomach churning with fear. The second I closed the door, I broke down.

"Gabi?" Troy came into the hallway and saw me standing against the door, tears rolling down my face. "Gabriella what's wrong?" he asked and moved closer to me.

"He's here"

"Who's here?" he touched my cheeks and wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

"M-my dad" I saw a mixture of emotions rising up in his eyes but the most dominant was fear.

"It's okay" he said and pulled my closer. "Everything's gonna be okay. Does he know where you live?"

"No. But my mom said that he can find out."

"You saw your mom?" he asked and looked into my eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah and she's okay. She looks so different. So worn. He did that to her." he kissed my forehead and tightened his hold on me.

"I won't let him come anywhere near you. I promise" he whispered into my ear.

"Daddy?" Troy turned around and saw Junior looking up at us. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Junior."

"Then why is mommy crying?"

"Mommy's crying because she just saw her mother." I answered with a forced smile on my face.

"You mean I have another grandma?" I nodded and he smiled. "Yay. Izzy guess what? We have another grandma." he yelled as he went back into his and his sister's room.

"You gonna be okay?" Troy asked and I nodded.

"I just need to lie down." he nodded and picked me up. "I can walk you know" I laughed and he nodded.

"I know but I like carrying you." I shivered. "What's wrong?"

"Deja vu. You've said that before."

"I have?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Remember that day we came back from our honeymoon?" I asked as he set me on the bed.

"Yeah. Me, you and Chad were having a karaoke contest you won because you made a good persuasive suggestion."

"Yep and you carried me up to your room that night. I said 'I can walk you know' and you said 'I know but I like carrying you.'"

"Now I remember." he said and lied down beside me. I laid my head on his chest and he stroked my hair.

"We have to leave" I said and he looked at me.

"What?"

"We have to get out of L.A. before he finds us."

"It's gonna take sometime"

"I don't care. As long as we get the twins away from that psycho I don't care."

"Does he know about them?" I shook my head. "Does your mother?" I shook my head again, realizing where he was going. My father had no clue about the twins. He couldn't hurt them. But how long would it stay that way? How long would it be until he found out about them?

**(A/N: he's in L.A. but he had no idea where they are...or does he? dun dun dunnn. srry I'm being random again lol)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own_**

**(A/N: very depressing chapter. get out the tissues. for the full effect that I have had listen to 'Your Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, the original inspiration for this story.)**

_Chapter 29_

**December 3**

It's been over a week since I saw my mother again. We're still in L.A. sending our things to Albuquerque slowly but surely. My father hasn't found us yet so we haven't been rushing anything. The twins have no idea why me and Troy are so stressed out but they don't question us. Kat has been a great help. Sometimes me and Troy just need a short break from the stress and Kat takes the twins for a while. In that short time we just talk about different things. Our sex life has kind of slowed since we found out my father was scouring the city for me. But that didn't mean my hormones didn't take over.

"Gabs I'm going to the bank I'll be right back"

"Troy don't go please"

"Gabi I need money so we can ship the rest of our stuff." I stood up off of the couch and walked up to him.

"Just five minutes" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Gabs are you...okay?" Troy asked and I nodded.

"Of course. I'm just feeling a little...how do you say...frisky" he rose one eyebrow and looked at his watch.

"Okay five minutes but that's it." he said and picked me up. I giggled like a hormone driven school girl and he carried me to our room.

Ten minutes later we were lying next to each other, drenched in sweat. Troy wrapped one arm around me as I laid my head on his chest.

"Wow. We haven't had sex like that since the day we got back together."

"I know. I blame my hormones." he smirked and looked at me.

"I thank your hormones." I blushed and he chuckled. "I better get to the bank before it closes." he said and sat up. I laid down in the spot next to him and watched him get dressed. "I'll be back in a few." he said and kissed me.

"I'll be waiting." he smiled and left. I sighed and laid back in the bed. Before I could get comfortable the door bell rung. I got up and got dressed before walking into the hallway. The door bell rung again and I rushed to get it. "Coming" I yelled and turned the door knob. The second I opened it I felt my heart sped up. "Dad?"

"Long time no see Gabriella." he said with a smirk on his face. "You've gotten even more beautiful than I remember." every step I took backwards, he took a step forwards. "Rosa get your ass in here." he yelled and my mother walked through the door, her head down. "Close the door." he demanded and my mother did what he said.

"What do you want?" I asked as I backed into a wall.

"Oh nothing much. Just wanted to see what you've been up to for the pass five years. I see that _boy_ isn't with you."

"His name is Troy." I snapped and he wrapped his hand around my throat.

"Don't you ever correct me. Got that?" I nodded and he let me go. His eyes swept over me, hunger and lust shining in them. "I can't remember the last time I had a piece of you." his hand wandered down my side until it reached my thigh. "But I do remember how good it felt." his hand reached under my shorts but stopped when the doorbell rung. He sighed in frustration and turned to my mother. "Well open it." she nodded and opened the door.

"Mommy" I heard and fear rose in my chest. The twins came bounding towards me but stopped when they saw my father. He moved back and kept his eyes on the two kids in front of him.

"What's going on here?" Sally asked and looked between me, my father and my mother.

"Nothing Sally. Listen can you just keep the twins for another hour or so?" she nodded slowly still unsure if she should leave.

"Come on you two."

"Mommy what's wrong?" Izzy asked me and walked up to me, ignoring the guy in front of me.

"Nothing sweetie. Just go with Ms. Dennis okay?" she nodded and walked over to Sally. Troy, however, just stood there. His eyes were glaring at my father, his grandfather.

"Mommy come with us" he said and looked at me.

"I can't right now."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"I wanna know why"

"I can't Troy." I yelled and five pairs of eyes were staring at me. Three because I just yelled at my son, something I've never done. The other two because of his name. "I'm sorry baby." I said and bent down. I brought my son into a hug and he hugged me back.

"It's okay mommy I forgive you."

"Go with Ms. Dennis please." he nodded and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I kissed my son on his forehead and let him go. He turned his eyes angrily on his grandfather and walked out the door. Sally gave me one more wary look before closing the door behind her.

"So you did fuck him. You fucked him and now you have two of his little offspring running around." my father said and pushed me up against the wall. "You belong to me and only me. No one said you could go off and get pregnant with some little bastard's seed."

"You don't own me." he backhanded me and I glared at him.

"And what he does?"

"More than you do" he smiled and shook his head.

"Fine. If I can't own you..." he pulled out a gun from his pocket and aimed it at me. "Then neither can he."

"No" my mother screamed and pulled him away from me. I fell to the ground and watched as my mother tried to get the gun out of his hand. My father pushed her away and aimed the gun at her. She looked at him with fear but tried not to show it.

"You think you can stop me?"

"No but I can" was the only thing we heard before my father was tackled to the ground and the gun flying to the other side of the room.

"Troy" I whispered as I watched my husband and my father battle it out. Even though Troy was stronger, my father had the upper hand. My father wasn't stupid. He liked to play mind games and take control of your emotions...and that's exactly what he did.

"You really think a little slut like her wants a bastard like you." my father taunted and I could tell Troy was trying not to listen. "Do you really think you deserve her? You can't give her what she needs. I mean she's a slut she needs pleasure twenty-four seven. Why do you think she moaned every time I touched her."

"Shut up you fucking bastard" Troy said and punched him. Troy was losing the battle. My father was an expert at mind games and Troy was losing.

"You know you can't do her like I did. That's why you're mad." Troy covered up his ears so he wouldn't be able to hear my father but it was a bad move. My father punched him in the stomach and threw him against the wall next to me.

"Troy" I said and crawled over to him.

"Aw how sweet. Too bad it has to end." he walked over to the gun and pointed it at me. I stood up slowly, Troy following my lead. If I was going to die, I'd rather die with pride than in fear. I closed my eyes and heard the gun go off but the impact of the bullet never came. I opened my eyes and saw Troy standing in front of me, his back facing my father. "No." I whispered and he smiled.

"I couldn't let you die" he whispered "You have...three kids...to raise." he looked like he was about to fall and I quickly wrapped my arms around him.

"No. No. No." I said as I slid down the wall with Troy in my arms.

"Police open up." came a voice from the other side of the door and my father ran into the next room. My mother opened the door and the police quickly went after my father.

"Gabi" I looked down at Troy, his in head my lap. "Promise me you won't give up on life. Promise me that you'll try to move on."

"I can't"

"Please...promise me." I nodded and he smiled. He reached up and brushed away my tears. "_I will never...let you fall. I'll stand up with you...forever. I'll be there for you...through it all. Even if saving you...sends me_...to heaven. I love you...so much Gabriella."

"I love you too Troy. Always and forever."

"Until the end...of time." I smiled and leaned down to capture his lips in a soft kiss. "I'll always be here for you." was the last thing I heard before the paramedics came in and took him away. I watched after him until my mother told me to get up. I ran down the hall and knocked on Kat's door.

"What's wrong Gabi?"

"Troy's been taken to the hospital."

"What?"

"Come on we have to go"

Me, Kat and my mother made our way downstairs to Troy's car. We drove quickly to the hospital and waited until someone came to get us. I was nervous. My heart was pounding in my ears. I wanted someone to come out here and tell us what's going on but yet at the same time I didn't. I was too afraid. Suddenly I got a sharp pain in my heart.

"Gabi are you okay?" my mother asked, looking at me with concern.

"Yeah. I'm okay" I said even though I knew something was wrong.

"Bolton?" I stood up quickly and walked over to the doctor. "Are you here for Troy Bolton?"

"Yes."

"Are you family?"

"I'm his wife. This is his mother-in-law and this is his cousin." the doctor nodded and sighed.

"We were able to remove the bullet...but we weren't able to stop the bleeding." another sharp pain went through my heart and I knew Troy wasn't okay "We tried but he lost too much blood. I'm sorry but we weren't able to save him"

"No." I whispered and felt my knees giving out on me. "No. Please God no" I yelled and fell to the floor. Kat came to my side and pulled me to her, her own tears slipping through the fabric of my shirt.

He was gone. The love of my life was gone...and he was never coming back.

**(A/N: I had a tough time writing this chapter just because of the fact that Gabriella just lost the one she loved. I even started crying. Only one chapter left; the Epilogue)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Forever, My Guardian Angel**

_by: LunarEclipse360_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song 'Memories' by Within Temptation_**

**(A/N: okay for whoever has read 'My Immortal' the song part of this chapter is the other songfic I wrote up. This is what I had planned for it. Anyway last chapter. I had fun writing it. I had fun reading your reviews. I'm sad that Troy died but it happens and there's nothing you can do about it. The song used is a really good song if possible download the song before reading this to get the full effect of the emotion in the song. It's 12 midnight and this story has been out for one month today. YAY. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the pass 29 chapters. The last chapter was the most reviewed even though one review really upset me. I have to shout out HollywoodRose for all the funny reviews she sent me, for xKittyKAT18x who literally reviewed every chapter, and for HSMlover4ever who has been with me since I started 'Your Guardian Angel.' I love you guys...uh girls lol)**

_Chapter 30_

It's been six years since Troy's death. His body was sent back to Albuquerque for the funeral but I didn't go. I just couldn't see him like that. I'd rather remember what he looked like alive than dead. Besides I don't think I would be able to hold myself together.

I eventually moved back to Albuquerque after my daughter was born. I named her Kathryn after her second cousin. Kat's helped me through a lot since Troy's death and I thank her for it everyday.

A lot has happened since then. Kat and Zeke got married and now they have a little baby boy. Tay and Chad are still going strong. They have one daughter with another one on the way. Jason and Kelsi got married also. They have two sons. My mother moved to Florida but I still stay in contact with her. Annie and Jack are the two I always are in contact with now that I moved back into my old house.

Troy wanted me to have this house for a reason and I was going to respect his wishes for me to have it. I just wish he were here to share it with me.

Izzy and Junior have grown a lot. They miss their father but they're not as emotionally attached to him as I was. The more Junior grows the more I see Troy in him. He's even taken up basketball.

I miss him, I really do. I haven't moved on like I promised. I just don't know how to. He was the only thing I knew. It was easier to move on before because I knew he was still out there waiting for me but now...he's not anywhere. I haven't even visited his grave yet. I just can't. I'm afraid to confirm the fact that he's dead. Seeing his gravestone with his name engraved in it will only make everything real. I don't wanna face reality. Not yet.

"Mom, me and Izzy are taking Kat to grandma and grandpa's house." I heard Junior say from the door of my bedroom.

"Okay just be back by dinner"

"We will." I heard their footsteps leave the house and I sighed. I walked out of my room and into the hallway. I walked into Izzy's room, which was my old bedroom and just looked around. So many memories are held in this room. He's everywhere in this room

I couldn't believe any of this was happening. It felt like yesterday that I was holding him in my arms. I wanted nothing but for this to be a dream. I wanted to wake up and find him sleeping soundly next to me. But it wasn't. This was reality and I wanted nothing more but to turn back the hands of time and cherish every moment we shared together.

_**In this world you tried**_

_**Not leaving me alone behind**_

He was with me always. Never leaving me alone, never straying from my side. He was my only hope and he made me feel like I was the only one in the world.

I sighed, grabbing my jacket from off the back of my chair. I didn't go to the funeral, I didn't go to his grave. I didn't cry, I didn't weep. I just sat there on my bed, staring out the dark window wondering how it got to be like this. The day he died was the only time I cried.

_**There's no other way**_

_**I pray to the gods: let him stay**_

I prayed that God would let him stay but he still left me. He still didn't live through it.

I walked out of my house, silence radiating through it. I've hardly spoken to anyone since he left. I climbed into his black BMW and drove away. I had to get away from my house. There were too many memories there. Too many things that held me down.

_**The memories ease the pain inside**_

_**Now I know why**_

I thought back to the days when we were happy. When nothing went wrong.

"_Gabi?" Troy said as he played with my fingers._

"_Hm?"_

"_Have you ever thought of what your life might be like in the future?"_

"_Not until I met you" I said and looked up at him._

"_Same here" he said and kissed the top of my head. "You're the only thing I see in my future" I smiled and snuggled into his chest. _

I thought of all the times he would be there to comfort me and tell me everything was alright even though nothing ever was.

"_Gabi" he said before coming over and wrapping me in his arms. "My dad told me what happened. Are you okay?"_

"_I am now." I whispered and he kissed the top of my head. "I was so afraid."_

"_It's okay. I'm here now." he ran his fingers along my spine, reassuring me that everything was going to be just fine._

"_Thank you Troy."_

"_For what?" he asked and I pulled away._

"_For being here for me." he smiled and stroked my cheek._

"_I'm always going to be here for you no matter what." he kissed me softly and brought me back into a hug._

He was my only source of comfort. But now it could never happen again. I would never have his arms to run into when I feels lost and alone. I would never hear his voice again. I had to deal with not having him around.

_**All of my memories**_

_**Keep you near**_

_**In silent moments**_

_**Imagine you'd be here**_

My memories were my only way of remembering him. I had to live with the flashbacks of the days he would whisper in my ear words of comfort after something bad happened.

"_Gabi" he said and hugged me. "It's okay now. I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again." he kissed the top of my head and ran his fingers along my spine. "_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven_." he sang to me and I felt myself calming down._

I wiped away a tear from my eye, remembering how much I loved when he would hold me close. The warmth he gave off was warmth I never wanted to disappear. He made me feel loved.

'Why did you have to leave me?'

_**All of my memories**_

_**Keep you near**_

_**The silent whispers**_

_**Silent tears**_

I drove into town, stopping at the first flower shop I found. I walked in and brought a single red rose. Paying for it, I walked back to my car and continued to drive to my final destination.

It was only weeks after that I cried. My heart screamed out for his. My mind thinking of him and only him. I cried for weeks on end refusing to be comforted by anyone, knowing he was the only one who could comfort me.

At times I could hear his voice in my ears, his breath in my ears, his lips on mine. We had shared something special, something that no one had shared before...something no one could replace.

"_With this ring I, Troy Bolton, promise to love and cherish you, to honor and obey, through sickness and in health until the end of time." Troy changed the end and I blushed._

"_With this ring I, Gabriella Montez, promise to love and cherish you, to honor and obey, through sickness and in health until the end of time" I repeated and Troy smiled._

_**Made me promise I'd try**_

_**To find my way back in this life**_

"_Gabi" I looked down at Troy, his in head my lap. "Promise me you won't give up on life. Promise me that you'll try to move on."_

"_I can't"_

"_Please...promise me." I nodded and he smiled._

How could he make me promise that when he knew how much I loved him? I can't move on I just can't. My heart belonged to him and only him and I can't give it to anyone else. And I haven't. I still keep on my wedding ring because my heart is his and always will be his.

I finally reached my destination. Staring up at the black gates that stood before me, I got out of my car and entered the place I never thought I would visit.

_**I hope there's a way**_

_**To give me a sign you're okay**_

I looked up at the sky. The gray clouds looming overhead. This was the perfect weather for how I was feeling. I looked back at the ground, looking for a certain something among the gray stones around me.

I wanted to know if he was with me, if he was constantly watching over me and if he was okay. Things had become so different since he left and I wished it hadn't.

_**Reminds me again**_

_**It's worth it all**_

_**So I can go home**_

Was it worth doing this? Was it worth coming to see him after all this time? I had no clue how to answer that. Only he could and I hoped that he would let me know.

I hated places like this. I hated being in places like this, especially by myself. But was I really alone? Did I really come here by herself? Why wouldn't he answer me? Why was he making me do this? I came back to Albuquerque because of what was here. Because my heart was here. After he died I didn't think that I could come back here but once Kat was born I had to come back.

_**All of my memories**_

_**Keep you near**_

_**In silent moments**_

_**Imagine you'd here again**_

I missed him. I knew she did. I told everyone that I didn't but I was just lying to myself, hoping the pain would disappear. But lying just made it worse. Lying just made me miss him more.

On certain days I could hear him whispering in my ears, telling me that he loved me.

"_I still wanna marry you...if you're willing to." _

"_Of course I am. I don't wanna be with anybody else." he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. I smiled and took it from him. He smiled and kissed me again. I backed away and reached for the chain around my neck. I pulled it out and he gasped when he saw the gold ring on it._

"_You kept it?"_

"_Of course I did." I took the chain off and slid the white gold ring next to the other one. "So you'll always be close to my heart." I said and he looked at me with soft eyes._

"_I love you so much Gabriella."_

"_I love you too Troy." he kissed me with so much passion, I felt my knees giving out on me. _

_**All of my memories**_

_**Keep you near**_

_**The silent moments**_

_**Silent tears**_

I could feel the tears in the corners of my eyes. I wiped them away but more came afterwards. At times I would cry silently in my bedroom, not to alarm the twins. I would remember all of the memories we made together. They were the only things keeping him alive. They were the only things keeping me from falling apart.

_**Together in all these memories**_

_**I see your smile**_

Every last memory was one of me and him. He was always there, always by my side. Keeping me safe and warm. Making me feel loved and wanted. He was everything and meant everything to me.

I closed my eyes and saw his smiling face in front of me. The same smile that made me cheer up when I was down. The same smile that made my knees weak. I would never forget it. It was forever etched in the back of my mind.

I finally stopped in front of a certain tombstone and kneeled in front of it. I glided my hand over the words engraved in it. I hadn't seen it when it was laid and now it would be burned in my mind, never leaving until my last breath was taken.

I never got to truly say goodbye. I regretted not being able to say it but now I could.

"I'm so sorry I never came to say goodbye. I was just afraid. Afraid of really losing you. Afraid of you not being here for me anymore." a few tears fell from my eyes and I leaned forward, leaning against the cold stone where his name was engraved. "I love you so much"

_**All the memories I hold dear**_

_**Darling you know I love you til the end of time**_

Tears were falling freely from my eyes to the floor just as the rain began to fall. I kissed the rose and placed it at the base of the tombstone. I ran her fingers along his name one last time before standing up. The wind blew around me and I closed her eyes, hoping to hear his voice.

_Until the end of time. I'll always be here for you._ _I'll always love you._

I smiled and opened my eyes. He was with me, he's always been with me.

_**All of my memories**_

_**Keep you near**_

_**In silent moments**_

_**Imagine you'd here again**_

Memories were all I had. They were all I needed. He was there, with me, for me and me only. We always thought we would have a happy ending, not realizing that happy endings never last. I was alone in this ending, forever having to be without him.

_**All of my memories**_

_**Keep you near**_

_**The silent whispers**_

_**Silent tears**_

I would never be alone. As long as I kept him in my mind, he would always be with me. As long as I kept my memories close to me, he would always be alive.

'Goodbye Troy. I love you' I smiled and walked away from his tombstone. I knew I would never forget him. He was my protector, my comforter, my hero, my best friend...my first true love. He would always be by my side. He would always be with me.

He would always be...**Forever, My Guardian Angel.**

_**The End**_

**(A/N::cries:: I can't believe it's over. I'm gonna miss writing this story. I actually looked forward to writing it when I got home from school. For those who read 'Already Over' the next chapter should be out by sometime this week or next week and don't worry it's not gonna end the same way as this one did. Til next time. Love you guys.)**


End file.
